Rogue Nation: Meet the IMF
by Heartlocket1004
Summary: Two years after helping to take down a plot to incite nuclear war, Kat is finding it difficult to return to civilian life. Unable take sitting at her desk job, she takes a vacation… in London. And before she can say 'Impossible Mission Force', Kat is pulled back into the world of spies as the team tracks the elusive Syndicate. Maybe she should really re-think taking vacations.
1. Back

*A/N I do not own Mission Impossible, or any of the characters. I only own my own character. Story contains spoilers for Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation.

 **IMF headquarters**

"Benji." Brandt called as he tried to locate the members of his undercover team. "Benji, do you copy? Benji."

"Oh. Shit." Benji muttered at last in reply, and Brandt asked worriedly: "Where is Ethan?"

"Uh." Benji replied hesitantly.

 **Minsk**

"I can't talk right now." Benji said evasively as he lifted the binoculars to his eyes, staying low as he hid amongst the grassy fields, covered in a grass blanket to try and blend in with his surroundings as he covertly watched their target being loaded onto the huge cargo jet.

"The package is on the plane." Brandt pointed out, and Benji muttered distractedly: "Yeah, I know. We're currently formulating a plan B… although technically, it's a plan C."

 **IMF headquarters**

"This isn't going very well." Brandt sighed as he leaned heavily against a table, and Benji retorted over the comms: "I am aware of that, Brandt. You're not helping."

"Where's Ethan?" Brandt asked, cutting to the chase, before he groaned as Benji replied shortly: "I don't know. We're on radio silence."

"That plane cannot takeoff, with the package on it." Brandt ordered, saying each word distinctly as he tried to keep his temper in check. "You understand?"

"We're working on it." Luther's voice replied, and Brandt whipped his head around to stare at the comm in disbelief.

"Luther?" He asked incredulously. "What the hell are you doing there? You are supposed to be on an assignment in Malaysia."

 **Malaysia**

"I _am_ in Malaysia." Luther retorted as he climbed the tower. "I've been here 2 days. Benji needed my help."

 **IMF headquarters**

"I didn't need help." Benji replied defensively as Brandt covered his face with his hand, shaking his head with a sigh. "I just...I needed assistance, it's a different thing."

"The package is still on that plane." He sighed, lifting his head out of his hand to stare at the monitors, which showed the jet waiting on the runway as the package was being loaded.

"We understand the package is on the plane." Benji snapped. "We're trying to cripple it remotely."

"You can do that?" Brandt asked quickly, his spirits rising hopefully before they crashed again as Luther replied: "We can if the pilot left the satellite uplink switched on."

"Which he has." Benji added smugly, but Brandt had a very bad feeling about the plan as he asked slowly: "And how do you access the uplink?"

"It involves hacking a Russian satellite." Luther replied shortly, and Brandt winced, feeling a migraine coming as he groaned: "I can't authorize that."

"Which is why I didn't ask permission." Luther snapped, and Brandt hissed, trying not to bite his team's heads off: "We are under investigation for misconduct."

"The package is on-board." Luther retorted. "What do you want me to do?"

"Uh… Luther." Benji suddenly called nervously, and Brandt turned to look back at the monitors at Benji's tone.

His mouth dropped open as he saw the heat signatures appearing on the jet's wings, and he called sharply: "I'm reading a heat bloom, Benji. The engines are starting."

 **Minsk**

"Yeah." Benji muttered as he stared anxiously at the jet through his binoculars. "I'm aware of that. But I can't do anything until I'm connected to the satellite."

"Benji, you are connected." Luther reported, and Benji tossed his binoculars aside, snatching up his tablet as he muttered: "Okay, Great."

"The package is still on that plane." Brandt called tightly, clearly agitated, and Benji tried to ignore him as he tapped at his tablet, trying to find a way to shut the plane down.

"Shut down the fuel pump." Luther suggested, and Benji tried, typing away.

"Uh." He muttered before groaning as his screen flashed with a red message. "Mechanicals are locked down."

 **IMF headquarters**

"What about the electrical system?" Brandt demanded as he started pacing anxiously before the monitors that lined the office wall.

"Oh, that might work." Benji said hopefully, before he sighed: "No. No."

 **Malaysia**

"Hydraulics." Luther suggested urgently, watching Benji's attempts on his own tablet as the techie tried, muttering: "Okay, standby."

Luther grit his teeth as he saw the same red message on his screen while Benji groaned: "No, they're encrypted."

 **Minsk**

Benji stared in worry at the plane as it began to move across the runway, starting to take position for takeoff.

"Benji," Brandt called urgently, "the plane."

"Yes! The package is on the plane!" Benji shouted, his patience snapping as the pressure got to him. "We get it!"

"Can you open the door?" Ethan asked suddenly, joining their comm line.

"Ethan?" Brandt called sharply. "Where are you?"

"I'm by the plane." Ethan replied shortly. "Benji, can you open the door?"

"Uh. Can I open the door?" Benji muttered as he typed away and he perked up slightly when he saw that he didn't get an instant error. "Uh. Maybe."

"Open the door when I tell you." Ethan yelled at him, his voice sounding a little faint and breathless, as though he was running in a windy area. Which was odd, because there was no wind blowing near them at the covert Minsk airport.

Benji typed away, trying to find a way to open the doors, when Ethan called, his voice a little strained: "I'm on the plane. Open the door."

"How did you get in the plane?" Benji asked in surprise, frowning in confusion, when Ethan replied loudly over the sharp wind: "Not in the plane, I'm on the plane!"

Benji glanced up at the jet, confused, and his eyes widened, his mouth falling open as he saw what Ethan meant. He gaped, standing in disbelief as he saw Ethan hanging onto the side of the plane, gripping the door to keep from falling off as the plane swung around and headed down the runway.

"Open the door!" Ethan yelled, but he couldn't move as he stared, completely stunned.

"Benji." Ethan snarled above the wind coming from the plane's turbines. "Open the door!"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah..." Benji stuttered as he quickly went back to his tablet, punching at the buttons as he tried to do as Ethan said. "Okay, okay."

 **IMF headquarters**

"Benji," Brandt called, watching in horror as the plane picked up speed, "open that door right now!"

 **Minsk**

"Yeah, I am trying." Benji cried, while Ethan tightened his grip on the plane as he felt it slowly start to lift off the ground. He waited desperately, but it was too late as the plane took off.

Ethan hung on for all he was worth as the plane lifted into the air, causing his feet to loose their position on the side of the jet and fly backwards towards gravity while the plane took off. His grip on the door was the only thing keeping him from falling off and to a gruesome death, and Ethan briefly wondered what it was about him and getting into high situations.

"Come on, Benji." Luther muttered anxiously, while Brandt abandoned all pretense of calm as he shouted: "Benji, open that door!"

"Come on. Come on." Benji muttered as he tried to maneuver his way through the Russian text on his tablet to find the right button to open the door. He really wished their old civilian was with them at the moment- she would've been able to either read the words or do the whole thing for him. "Come on. Come on."

He finally found it and he crowed triumphantly as he punched the button: "Yes, got it."

Ethan heard the metal clanging and he glanced back to see the ramp being lowered at the back of the plane.

"That's the wrong door!" Ethan shouted in exasperation, starting to feel the burning in his arms as he tried to hold on against the air pressure and the wind whipping him around.

 **Malaysia**

"Benji, not that door." Luther snapped urgently as he saw the ramp opening on his screen. "The other door."

 **Minsk**

"The other door." Benji muttered as he tried to get to the right one. "Right. Yes, the other door. Okay, yes, yes. Sorry, sorry. My bad, my bad."

He finally found it, and he called as he pressed the button. "Alright. Look, I'm gonna open the para-door. How's that?"

He waited anxiously, all of them worried as they didn't hear a reply.

Meanwhile, Ethan went flying through the open door, crashing into one and then the other side of the jet as he bounced around before landing with a thud on the edge of the open ramp. He grabbed the edge, holding on quickly before he could get sucked out of the plane, and he sighed in relief as he landed safely.

He slowly sat up, staring at their target as the huge cargo of nerve gas started sliding back out of the jet, heading for the lowered ramp. Ethan moved quickly, grabbing two parachutes and moving around the cargo to set it up. He could barely hear anything over the wind whistling in his ears as he strapped the parachutes onto the top of the crate, moving behind the cargo to finish strapping it in.

He then moved to the front, and almost paused as he saw the Russian soldier standing there with his back to Ethan as he tried to press the button to close the ramp. Ethan moved quickly, strapping himself onto the front of the cargo, before he looked up again. He paused again as he met eyes with the Russian, who stared blankly in shock at the other man who – in the Russian's eyes – had come out of nowhere.

Ethan slowly reached over to grab the parachute release cord, and he pulled it quickly as the Russian continued to gape at him. The Russian's eyes went wide as Ethan nodded in farewell, before he cried as he finally realized what was happening: "Hey. Hey."

It was too late, and the soldier could only watch helplessly as Ethan was pulled with the cargo out of the plane, the parachute catching the air and dragging the agent out before taking him and the nerve gas safely towards the ground.

* * *

 **London**

' _Now this,_ ' Kat thought with a content sigh, ' _is a vacation._ '

She was wandering down the London streets, returning from a tour of Buckingham Palace. It had been four days since she'd arrived for a week-long vacation, and despite the almost constant rain she hadn't been this happy in over a year. Sure, work was fine and she was happy with her job as a computer technician at one of the largest security firms in New York, but things definitely got dull and repetitive. Although, if she had to be honest with herself, everything seemed duller since she'd said farewell to her IMF friends.

' _Let's not go there._ ' Kat scolded herself mentally, shifting her thoughts away from their current dangerous track. ' _You know what happens when you think of them… of him._ '

Kat sighed. She had honestly thought, after they'd parted ways, that she would be able to return to normal, civilian life and move on. It took her two months to realize that it wasn't as easy as she had initially thought it would be, and it took her six months to realize that she would never be able to be 'normal' again. For one, every time someone reached into their pockets, she tensed, automatically getting defensive and preparing for the stranger to pull a gun.

Or every time she saw an 'accident' on the news, she couldn't help but wonder how close she and everyone else in the world might have been to dying and they were just unaware of the fact because of Ethan and his team. Speaking of which, then there was the certain 'analyst' on Ethan's team…

It took the same six months for Kat to realize she couldn't move on from Will. At first, she didn't notice- she had never really been the type to flirt or fancy anyone. But it had gotten worse: she just simply wasn't interested. And as Bella had pointed out, she only ever showed the slightest interest if the man was blond with blue eyes.

Bella had meant it in a teasing way, joking that Kat was being prejudiced, but the realization had hit Kat hard. She hadn't even realized, but she only ever glanced twice at a man if he resembled Will. And she couldn't be interested, because they were never Will. It had taken Bella's teasing and four failed 'dates' (aka Bella's attempts to help, which failed when she couldn't even be bothered to remember her dates' names after the first day) for her to realize the pattern, and at that point she simply gave up.

' _I'll be ready when I'm ready._ ' She'd encouraged herself. Of course, that had already been a good half-year ago. But, as she told herself, she didn't really mind the single life anyway.

Kat shook herself, focusing back on the present with a resolute shake of her head. She'd taken the vacation to have a change of scenery and just enjoy herself so that was what she was going to do. She looked up to see someone walking down the street, coming towards her as she made her way back to her hotel.

He was tall, blond and she thought he had blue eyes behind his black-rimmed spectacles, though he was still far enough that she couldn't be sure. There was absolutely no resemblance between this pale, clearly British man and Will, so she would've immediately moved on- but what had caught her gaze for a fraction longer than it should have was the way the man's hand was casually sitting in the pocket of his long dark coat.

Kat had tensed reflexively before she sighed and forced herself to relax.

' _Get a grip._ ' She sighed to herself. ' _He's probably just cold._ '

She had got close enough to catch the stranger's face fully as she made to pass him, when he pulled his hand out of his pocket, pointed his gun, and shot her. Kat gasped, staring blankly at the small dart sticking in her side before her legs gave out and she felt her vision start to darken.

Just before she fell unconscious, she felt hands grabbing her, picking her up before she hit the ground and she vaguely wondered what was going to happen to her and if she should try to struggle. But before she could even finish the thought, her eyes had closed and darkness claimed her.

* * *

 **Another part of London**

Ethan strolled casually along the London streets, slipping passed the crowds and moving further into the shadows of the late night. He headed down towards an old vinyl shop, stepping inside just as another customer left.

"We're about to close." The shop attendant called to him as she moved from where she'd been preparing to ask the last blond-haired customer to leave his booth.

"I won't be long." Ethan replied lightly as he browsed a few of the displayed records, and she asked as she walked closer: "You looking for anything in particular?"

"Something…" he turned to the attendant, "rare."

He smiled, and she paused, watching him as she raised one delicate brow while he turned back to the displays.

"Let me guess." She commented as she walked slowly towards the cashier desk. "Classical."

"Jazz." Ethan replied, and the blonde asked: "Sax?"

"Coltrain."

"Piano."

"Monk."

"Shadow Wilson on the bass." She said as she stopped, her arms folded as she watched him with a small smirk.

"Shadow Wilson played drums." Ethan replied as he returned the smile.

"Know why," she asked as she moved behind the desk, "they called him Shadow?"

"Because he had a light touch." Ethan answered as he walked to face her across the counter.

The blonde woman smiled, her eyes sparkling as she said lightly: "You're in luck. I've a first pressing."

She held up a vinyl held in a white, unmarked envelope, and Ethan took it. He glanced at her and she looked to the free listening booth pointedly. He smiled at her before moving to go to the booth when she called after him: "It really is you."

Ethan paused, glancing back as she said slowly: "I've heard stories. They can't all be true."

Ethan thought about it before he just smiled at her mysteriously, and then headed into the booth. The woman turned away to give him privacy, going back to finish her work at the desk as Ethan lifted the vinyl player's lid, and placed his hand on the platter.

A laser appeared from the side of the head-shell. The laser identified him, and a green holographic screen appeared on the lid, as it flashed his name: 'HUNT. ETHAN M.' He placed the vinyl on the platter, sitting back in the armchair to watch as the cartridge lowered onto the vinyl and the message began to play.

"Good evening, Mr. Hunt." The automated voice greeted. "The weapons you recovered in Belarus," the screen showed an image of the nerve gas cargo he'd intercepted earlier that day, "were confirmed to be VX nerve gas, capable of devastating a major city."

"The bodies of the air crew," it showed him a map, "were found less than 24 hours after they landed in Damascus."

Ethan watched thoughtfully as the hologram showed pictures of the men in question, while the recording continued: "They were identified as low level Chechen separatist, with neither the access nor the ability to acquire the weapons they were transporting."

Ethan pursed his lips as the recording continued: "This would support your suspicion that a shadow organization is committed to inciting revolution, by enabling acts of terror in nations friendly to Western interests."

The screen showed images of the various incidents he had been tracking as the recording went on: "IMF suspects this to be the same shadow organization you have been tracking for the last year, also known as the Syndicate. IMF… would be right."

Ethan frowned his head cocking a little in confusion as the voice continued: "Normally, you and your team would be tasked with infiltrating and disrupting this terrorist network, but we have taken steps to ensure that this will not happen. Because, we," the image showed his face located in London, "are the Syndicate, Mr. Hunt."

Ethan leant forward in alarm, staring at the screen as the recording continued: "And now we know who you are. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to face your fate."

Ethan watched with a frown, his mind racing, as the screen showed various images of his past missions. "Pursue us, you'll be caught. Resist us, you'll be killed. And you precious Secretary will disavow any knowledge of your actions. Good luck, Mr. Hunt."

The screen switched off to show a countdown as the recording ended: "This message will self destruct in 5 seconds."

Ethan jumped to his feet as gas began to seep out of the vents in his booth and he spun quickly around to try the door, when he froze. He leant against the locked door in horror at the sight that met him.

The pale blond customer who'd been sitting in the other booth was now standing with his feet apart behind the attendant and a gun pointed at her head. She was standing stiffly before the cashier desk, trying not to tremble as her eyes glanced between Ethan and the brunette woman lying at her feet.

Kat was just beginning to stir, her eyes fluttering open and she blinked slowly as her gaze focused on Ethan's horrified face. She frowned as Ethan gasped: "No" before he began pounding on the glass door, trying to break it open as he desperately shouted at Kat to run.

She couldn't hear him though, and it was hard to focus as the drugs wore off slowly and she tried to think through the haze in her mind, when a shot rang out and she jumped.

Kat sat up quickly, whirling around just as the attendant collapsed, dead, beside her. She screamed in absolute terror, realizing what Ethan had been trying to say, but before she could look up at the killer, he'd whacked his gun sharply across her head, knocking her to the ground and back into unconsciousness.

"Kat!" Ethan yelled as he pounded on the door, watching helplessly as the other man slowly turned and walked away, leaving the gun on the cashier table while Ethan was engulfed in the knockout gas, his futile punches on the door becoming weaker and eventually ceasing as he passed out.


	2. Luck

**Washington D.C.**

"Mr. Chairman," Director Hunley began as he addressed the Senate committee, "the IMF's misadventures date back to my earliest days in the CIA when the IMF _broke into_ ," he glared slightly at Brandt, who was sitting to the older man's left, "the CIA to steal a list of covert operatives."

Brandt didn't bother to acknowledge the man's spiteful tone as Hunley continued: "And now, more recently a Russian warhead-"

"Disarmed Russian warhead." Brandt corrected 'under his breath' although he made sure his words carried clearly to everyone present in the courtroom.

"A Russian nuclear warhead-" Hunley repeated, showing a diagram on the nearby monitor and trying to ignore Brandt as he piped up again: "Branded safe by the IMF."

"-Clipped the Transamerica Pyramid," Hunley went on, showing the now infamous video clip, "before plunging into the San Francisco bay."

"Saving the western atmosphere." Brandt added, again in his 'under-his-breath-not-under-his-breath' tone.

"This made possible," Hunley ploughed determinedly on, "by IMF agents who did willing provide the launch codes to a _known_ terrorist, and, I might add, in the presence of a civilian with criminal record. Do I have that right, agent Brandt?"

He turned scathingly to glare at the IMF Field Operations Director as the rest of the Senate committee also turned their attention on Brandt. Brandt had tensed just slightly at the reference to Kat, but he otherwise showed no emotion as he replied monotonously: "I can neither confirm nor deny details of any such operation without the Secretary's approval."

Hunley stood up, moving to the monitor as he continued: "This was the same week the IMF infiltrated the Kremlin. Here is the Kremlin before."

He pulled the photo of the beautiful building as everyone knew it.

"And, the Kremlin after." He switched the image to show the smoking and destroyed building as he stared right at Brandt.

Brandt tensed slightly, his fingers curling around the pen he was fiddling with but he replied flatly: "I can neither confirm nor deny details of any operation-"

"-Without the Secretary's approval," Hunely said impatiently as he advanced on the other man in annoyance, "yes, we know. In fact, until this panel appoints a new Secretary, you really can't say much of anything, can you, agent Brandt?"

"Well, I didn't write the rules, Mr. Hunley." Brandt replied lightly, although there was the slightest edge to his tone.

The Committee Chairman frowned, but turned his attention back to Hunley as the man began: "Mr. Chairman, the so call Impossible Missions Force is not just a rogue organization, it is an outdated one. A throwback to an era without transparency and without oversight."

"Mr. Chairman." Brandt began, objecting, but Hunley continued: "The time has come to dissolve the IMF-"

"Mr. Chairman." Brandt repeated, and Hunley once again continued over him: "-And transfer the salvageable assets to the CIA."

"Mr. Chairman," Brandt interrupted at last, "the IMF has operated without oversight for 40 years."

"Mr. Chairman." Hunley began, but it was Brandt's turn to cut across him as he stated: "Now, are its methods unorthodox? Yes."

"Mr. Chairman." Hunley repeated, but Brandt continued loudly over him: "Are its results less than perfect? Absolutely. But without the IMF, to be force-"

"- There'll be order and stability!" Hunley snapped, and Brandt shouted over him: "Without the IMF-"

The Chairman banged his mallet down, effectively silencing the two arguing men. Hunley was glaring at Brandt as the latter clenched his jaw, but they both went quiet, turning back to the Chairman as he began: "This panel recognizes the IMF's contribution to global security. But the events laid out by CIA director Hunley also show a pattern of wanton brinkmanship and a total disregard for protocol."

Hunley started to smile while Brandt's face became grim as they both saw where the verdict would go.

"From where I sit," the Chairman continued, "your unorthodox methods are indistinguishable from chance. And your results, perfect or not, look suspiciously like luck."

Brandt's jaw locked, and he bowed his head slightly as the Chairman ruled: "I'm afraid today is the day when the IMF's luck runs out."

* * *

 **London**

Kat groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. Her head was pounding in a way it hadn't for over a year, and as her mind cleared she remembered why. She groaned again as she remembered the stranger shooting her, and then seeing Ethan before she was- Ethan!

Kat shot upright, wincing and clutching her head as the sudden movement made the world spin around her. Or at least, she tried to clutch her head. A familiar metal clank made her look down at her hand and she sighed as she saw the handcuffs holding her right hand down, attached to a metal pipe that lined the side of the room.

A cough made her look up, and she saw Ethan standing, shirtless, against a thick metal pole. Or rather, he was being held up by his arms, as his wrists were cuffed by heavy cuffs that wrapped around the pole and sat on a metal hook at the back, holding his hands in place above his head.

"Ethan?" Kat gasped as he, too, regained consciousness, coughing slightly as he did.

"Kat?" Ethan asked incredulously as his eyes focused on her, before he glanced up, checking the cuffs on his wrists and then down as he noted a heaviness around his ankles. He grimaced slightly as he saw similar cuffs around his ankles, just above his bare feet, keeping him from spreading his legs and effectively ruling out an attempt to kick or to get someone in a chokehold.

"Ethan…" Kat said quietly as she noted the dingy cell they were in, empty except for a nondescript, metal table in the corner.

"Don't worry, Kat. I'll get you out." Ethan promised, noting the way Kat was trapped on the other side of the room. Kat sighed.

"Why must we always meet like this?" She asked a little wryly, and before Ethan could reply the heavy metal door to their cell opened.

Both Ethan and Kat glanced over at the sound, watching as a beautiful, dark-haired woman strode inside. The door clanged shut behind her, but Kat was more worried as she saw the metal dish the woman was carrying, the only item she was holding. The pair watched, Kat anxious and Ethan tense, as the woman slipped off her dark jacket, placing it on the table edge.

She then meticulously began setting up the items in her dish, setting small bottles filled with a colourless liquid on the table and removing the many injections. Kat watched with wide eyes, a dread starting to settle in her stomach, while Ethan's eyes darted around the room, pausing as he noted a small set of keys sitting on the corner of the table, hanging from a white fur keychain. He glanced back at his cuffs and then at Kat's, before glancing back at his as he started to formulate a plan.

Kat glanced over at him worriedly as he turned his eyes back on their torturer, waiting for the right moment as she turned to face him once more. She stared at him with icy blue eyes, narrowed in some unreadable thought, as she removed her black heels and set them neatly on the table as well.

Kat tensed as she watched the woman start to roll up her sleeves, ignoring Kat and keeping her eyes trained on Ethan as she took three steps forward. But before she could begin whatever she had planned, the door to their cell opened once more and Kat glanced over to see a group of four men entering, one carrying a large metal case.

" _What are you doing here?_ " The woman demanded and Kat almost sighed. Why were they always Russian?

"Huh?" The woman demanded as she eyed the last man to enter, a tall man with a closely shaved head, in distaste. He ignored her as he shut the cell door firmly, making sure the heavy metal lock clicked on the other side.

Kat glanced at Ethan nervously as he scanned the room once more, taking in the new additions as one man placed the briefcase by the table leg before going to stand behind the table. The other two moved to the other corners of the room, situating Kat a few feet between them, before standing with their feet apart and watching Ethan although one of the men eyed Kat with a malicious smirk.

She tensed, looking away and back at Ethan as he turned back to watching the strange woman as she repeated sharply: " _I said: 'What are you doing here'?_ "

The man, who was apparently the leader of the latest additions to the room, ignored her once more as he walked into the cell. He was staring at Ethan pensively as he stopped right in front of the agent, examining Ethan with his arms crossed and one finger on his mouth in thought.

"What does he see in you, I wonder?" The man spoke at last, and Kat could just detect the faint traces of a Russian accent in his voice.

"Who is he?" Ethan countered, and Kat flinched as the man punched Ethan hard in the stomach, making Ethan grunt in pain. Kat watched worriedly as Ethan coughed painfully while the other man walked away, moving to grab the briefcase.

" _I want to see what is done._ " He said in Russian, clearly answering the woman's question at last. She hadn't moved from her spot in the centre of the room, standing almost casually as she watched the new man's movements like a hawk.

' _She doesn't like him, or doesn't trust him._ ' Kat thought as she glanced between the woman and the man, who was placing his case on the table away from the woman's things. ' _Maybe both._ '

"Well, why don't you take off the cuffs," Ethan retorted in a controlled voice, "and I'll show you... Vinter."

The man turned, staring at Ethan in almost surprise before he lifted his middle finger, licking it as he worked off a large decorative ring.

"You know who I am?" He asked, and Kat's eyes flitted around anxiously as Ethan replied calmly: "Janik Vinter. They call you, the 'Bone Doctor'."

Kat flinched again as the man opened his case, revealing a kit of knives, tweezers, and hammers. Her heart was pounding as her face drained of colour, her wide eyes turning to look at Ethan in a mix of horror and terror.

He didn't seem deterred as he commented lightly: "The funny thing is. You're officially declared dead, 3 years ago. Nice shoes by the way." He added randomly.

Kat blinked while Vinter looked down at his shoes and the strange woman glanced to the side to do the same.

"Not his." Ethan corrected. "Yours."

He looked right at the woman, who smiled slightly. Kat frowned, wondering if this was really the time to flirt, while Vinter turned back to his case, removing a heavy hammer and setting it down on the table with an ominous clang.

Ethan met Kat's gaze, trying to reassure her that it would be okay as he saw her deathly pale complexion. Her green eyes only widened further, clearly not believing him as the woman spoke to Vinter once more: " _We have instructions to talk,_ _not to kill him._ "

She walked towards Vinter, stopping beside him, but he turned and walked away, replying flatly as he stood before Ethan once more: "There are men who are broken in different ways."

Kat flinched as he punched Ethan harshly in the gut once more, wincing as Ethan grunted in pain at the double punches Vinter threw at him.

"This one's a fighter." Vinter finished, watching as Ethan clenched his teeth angrily. "He'll die," Vinter nodded at the woman, "before you turn him."

"Are you worried he's going to take your place?" The woman retorted, and Kat frowned as she heard a slight British accent. She flinched again as Vinter punched Ethan once more, treating him like a human punching bag.

"Stop!" She shouted at last, unable to bear hearing Ethan's grunts any longer. Vinter paused, slowly turning to look at her and Kat tried her hardest not to shrink back as she met the man's cold, dead eyes determinedly.

"I would keep my mouth shut if I were you, my pretty." Vinter sneered and Kat gulped. "Otherwise, I would love to hear your pained screams."

"Keep her out of this." Ethan said darkly, and Vinter turned back to him in some amusement. Kat flinched as Vinter threw another punch at Ethan, turning her head away to try not to watch although she couldn't stop from hearing as Ethan groaned.

"You should go." Ethan gasped out as Vinter paused again. "Before it gets ugly."

He looked over at the strange woman, who raised a brow. As Vinter turned to the woman, Ethan glanced at Kat again, his gaze apologetic as he knew there was no way she would be able to avoid watching what happen when Vinter got his way. She was chewing on her lip, her nervous habit, and her eyes were filled with fear as she stared back at him.

"Yeah, he's right." Vinter said to the woman condescendingly. "You should go."

Vinter moved back to his case and the woman walked back to stand near the centre of the room, pausing to stand before Ethan. As Vinter pulled out a heavy meat knife, Ethan glanced at the woman, before frowning as she opened her hand to show him the keys she had swiped from the table while Vinter had been busy.

Ethan glanced at the woman, puzzled, and she just gave him a look. Kat was biting her lip so hard she'd drawn blood, unable to see the woman's actions from her position, as Vinter returned, announcing as he stood in front of Ethan once more: " _Now, let's see how tough you are_."

" _You, Janik._ " The woman suddenly called, and Vinter turned to her with a frown. Her eyes flickered over to Ethan suddenly, and he turned back sharply just in time for Ethan to swing himself up and kick Vinter harshly in the chest. Kat gasped at this surprising turn of events, before moving quickly out of the way as the man came flying in her direction, curling in on herself to avoid being hit as the man came crashing down beside her, his head whacking the metal pipe and knocking him out cold.

There was a brief moment of silence before one of Vinter's men hurried over to check on him, and Kat just caught the woman tossing the keys at Ethan. He caught it, quickly trying to unlock his manacles as the woman turned and grabbed Vinter's heavy hammer. She whacked the nearest man with it before throwing it at the man kneeling by Vinter's head beside Kat.

Kat flinched as the man collapsed from the impact of the direct hit to his head, before she scrambled to grab the hammer as the woman took on the last remaining man before he could reach for his gun. Ethan was still trying to get the key in the hole to unlock his cuffs, but the pole he was being held against was too wide and he couldn't reach it.

The first man had gotten back to his feet and he doubled up with his comrade against the strange woman as she kicked at them. She managed to grab one of them in a headlock, knocking him out as she hit his pressure point, but the other kicked her in the face and forced her to let go with a grunt of pain. The man kicked her again, grabbing her by the hair and hauling her up.

She glanced over to see the third man stirring as he regained consciousness and her eyes widened, before Kat smacked the man in the head with the hammer, using the heavy weight to add power to her swing, and knocked him out once more. The woman blinked, before she was brought back to her predicament as the punched her in the face and she grunted.

Meanwhile, Ethan had decided it wasn't going to work, and he hauled himself up as he grabbed the pole, climbing up the pipe until he could swing his arms over and free. He landed on his feet, grabbing the man holding the strange woman and tackling him to the ground. He managed to elbow the man, knocking him out just as the other men started to regain consciousness.

The woman quickly moved to kick and punch them as Ethan removed his cuffs and Kat hit the other man down again before he could get up. She honestly wondered if she wouldn't end up killing the man at the rate things were going and the thought terrified her. She jumped as Ethan took out the other man as he started to get up again as well, before he leant in and quickly freed her.

"You okay?" He asked quietly and Kat's eyes widened.

"Look out!" She hissed and Ethan turned as their woman-helper was punched in the face and sent flying. Ethan quickly ran, jumping and landing a flying kick on the one remained man, before he landed heavily beside the woman, his head falling on her stomach.

The pair quickly got up, fighting the other men as they got up, and Kat internally wondered if they weren't zombies at this point. She threw the hammer at another man, hitting him in the side and making him yell in pain before Ethan grabbed him around the neck. The woman had caught the other man in a chokehold with her legs and she twisted to break his neck.

Kat flinched as Ethan broke the other man's neck, before he grabbed the last man as he tried to grab Kat, pulling him over and the woman kicked him in the face, causing his neck to snap as well. The pair of agents stood up, looking around quickly to make sure it was safer now before they glanced at each other.

"We've never met before, right?" Ethan checked, as he stared at the woman. A loud banging on the cell door interrupted them before the woman could reply, and she swung around to look in the direction of the sound.

Ethan glanced over to check on Kat and he moved quickly towards her when he saw her. She was breathing heavily and in short gasps, but not from exertion as he and the woman were. It seemed to be shock-induced, as she stared with an ashen expression at the dead men in the room, looking like she was torn between throwing up and passing out.

"Kat?" He demanded, taking her chin and forcing her to look away and at him. "Kat?"

She stared at him, her breathing starting to slow as she forced herself to calm down. She flinched as the woman appeared beside Ethan's shoulder, glancing at Kat with an unreadable expression before she ordered quietly, her accent much thicker than before: "Follow me."

She took off, grabbing her jacket as she did and Ethan took Kat's elbow, hauling her up and pulling her with him as he ran after the woman. Kat's legs were shaking slightly at first, but Ethan pushed her into a sprint, murmuring encouragingly as they ran after the woman. She led them down a side passage, hurrying down a flight of stairs before she paused as they reached a gated passageway.

Ethan ran passed her as she handed him the jacket, tugging Kat with him, but they both stopped as they heard the distinct sound of the gate being slammed shut behind them. They whipped around, staring in disbelief as the woman stood by the locked gate… with her still inside.

"What're you doing?" Ethan demanded as he backtracked towards the woman, holding out an arm to Kat to indicate she should stay where she was.

"I can't leave." The woman whispered back, and Kat called worriedly: "Ethan…"

"Kat, run, you need all the time you can get." Ethan ordered, and she hesitated as he turned back to the woman, saying sternly: "Look. You can't stay. We just killed those men."

"We didn't kill them." The woman corrected quickly. "You did. I tried to stop you." Ethan frowned. "You got away."

"Kat, run." Ethan ordered as he stared at the woman and Kat finally did as he said, biting her lip as she glanced at their savior one last time before she ran down the hallway, her well-trained legs taking her quickly down the passageway. After Russia, she had been training hard, just in case something as crazy as that holiday happened again. Who knew she would now be grateful for all those sweaty hours?

"Who are you?" Ethan asked quietly, but the woman shook her head as she whispered simply: "You better hurry now, and keep your civilian protected from this. Good luck."

She turned, running back the way they'd come, and Ethan shouted after her: "No, wait. Wait!"

"Ethan?" Kat called, hesitating again as she reached the end of the hallway.

He glanced back at her, surprised at how fast she had been, before whipping his head back towards the inside as he heard Vinter shout: " _Where is he?_ "

" _He's heading to the north corridor._ " The woman answered, and Ethan paused, unable to decide what to do. " _He has closed the gate._ _Hurry, don't let him escape._ _Quick!_ "

"Ethan!" Kat called in alarm as he spun and ran towards her, just as Vinter appeared around the corner and began firing at them. Kat quickly ran around the corner as the bullets rained down the hallway, before Ethan dashed around, grabbing her arm as he raced out of the building.


	3. Freedom

Kat shivered as she stood close beside Ethan, watching him with wide, worried eyes as he dialed into the phone. He was holding her between him and the phone attached to the red London booth, keeping her shielded- just in case. Kat was too concerned about him to argue and she continuously glanced from his face to his jacket-covered side.

She was close enough that she could hear as an operator answered: "Stack-com 7."

"Western Europe unsecured." Ethan said quickly, and the operator asked: "Designator?"

"Bravo Echo One One." Ethan replied, and the operator answered: "Connecting."

Kat waited anxiously, watching Ethan's face as he glanced at her with an almost apologetic look in his eyes. She understood why in the next second.

"This is Brandt." Brandt said through the receiver, and Kat blanched.

' _Will…_ ' She thought, as Ethan said shortly and quickly: "Go secure."

He glanced at Kat again, and she shook herself. This was definitely not the time. She nodded at Ethan to show she was all right as there was a brief pause before Brandt replied: "Go."

"London terminal is compromised." Ethan said hurriedly. "Repeat, London is compromised. Agent placed is down. Request immediate extraction."

 **Washington D.C.**

Brandt glanced over into the court room where he could see Hunley speaking with the Senate Committee, and he quickly turned his back on them as he asked Ethan quietly: "What happened? Who breached London? Do you've anything to go on?"

"A face." Ethan replied tightly. "He wanted something. Not information. He could've killed me… but he didn't."

 **London**

Ethan glanced at Kat as he added mentally: ' _And he kept Kat alive… why?_ '

He refocused as Brandt asked: "Okay, what do you think it means?"

"The Syndicate is real." Ethan replied immediately. Kat didn't know what that meant, but she didn't have to, not after what they'd just gone through.

"They know who we're, how we operate." Ethan continued harshly, and Kat glanced at him worriedly as his breathing became slightly forced. "I think I know why they've been so hard to find. Just focus operations on gathering any available Intel regarding formal covert operatives."

Ethan winced but kept going as he controlled his breathing once more: "It doesn't matter what country or agency. Just as long as they are dead, or presumed dead. Start with Janik Vinter. He's also known as the 'Bone Doctor'."

 **Washington D.C.**

Brandt's face was drawn as he replied grimly: "I can't do that."

"What?" Ethan demanded. "What're you talking about?"

"The Committee has shut us down." Brandt explained in a tight voice as he glanced back to make sure Hunley was still occupied and couldn't see him. "Operations are to be handed over to the CIA."

 **London**

Kat looked at Ethan in alarm as Brandt finished grimly: "There is no more IMF. I've been ordered to bring everyone in."

Ethan had closed his eyes, and Kat touched his arm in concern as Brandt called worriedly. "Ethan."

Ethan's eyes opened and he stared at Kat as he replied tersely: "I understand."

"Ethan." Brandt tried again, but Ethan cut him off quickly: "I understand, Brandt."

Ethan stared at Kat pensively as she watched him anxiously and he quickly made his decision.

 **Washington D.C.**

Brandt frowned as Ethan said quickly: "I need you to come to the London safe house and pick up an asset. Come personally, because it's important that she knows she's going back with the right people."

"Ethan?" Brandt asked, confused, but Ethan went on, ignoring him: "You say I told you I'd be at the safe house, but when you get here, I'll be gone. I'll have disappeared in London and you don't know where I am."

His tone was final, and Brandt's jaw locked as he saw Hunley shake the Chairman's hand in farewell. There was no time to argue.

"This man you saw." Brandt said quickly before Hunley turned and came towards him. "Can you find him?"

 **London**

"I won't stop until I do." Ethan answered darkly as he stared at Kat.

She was chewing her lip again, reopening the cut in her lip as Brandt said grimly: "This may very well be our last mission, Ethan. Make it count."

Ethan hung up and Kat said worriedly: "You need to treat yourself first."

She gestured at the wounds in his side, worried about how much blood he'd lost by now.

"No." He shook his head. "I need to disappear. I'll take you to the safe house, and you stay there. Don't let anyone but Brandt inside. I'll get to this," he nodded at his side, "once I'm safely away."

Kat pursed her lips tightly, wanting to argue but Ethan shook his head at her again and she held her tongue. Instead, she followed him silently as he led them out of the booth, clutching the bullet wounds in his side, the pair slipping into the shadows as they headed south.

 **Washington D.C.**

"Brandt." Hunley greeted, a self-satisfied smile on his face, before his expression became stern. "Since we are going to be work together, I want you to choose your next works very carefully."

Brandt met the other man's gaze impassively, and Hunley cut right to the chase.

"Where is Hunt?" He asked, eyeing Brandt carefully and Brandt replied immediately: "I don't know."

"Don't lie to me, Brandt." Hunley warned and Brandt paused, as though weighing his options before he exhaled sharply.

"I know where he'll be." Brandt admitted at last and Hunley smiled.

* * *

 **London**

"Director Hunley, I insist I go in first." Brandt muttered as Hunley waved his men forward and towards the safe house door.

"And risk Hunt getting away?" Hunley scoffed, making Brandt sigh. He wasn't sure what asset Ethan needed for him to be there personally, but if he'd made it a point to tell Brandt to come himself, then he wasn't sure it was a good idea to let Hunley do things his way.

Hunley nodded, signaling his men, and they smashed down the door, their guns raised as they waited warily. When nothing happened except for the dust settling, Hunley nodded again and his men began to walk slowly into the house.

They all jumped when a frying pan came swinging around the corner of the door, whacking the first agent right in the face and bringing him down. The other two quickly whipped their guns around to point at whoever had been hiding behind the wall as Hunley and Brandt stared.

The agents paused, apparently in confusion, when the frying pan came back and whacked another agent in the head before he could move away. He cried out in pain as his comrade reached over, grabbing whoever was swinging the frying pan.

"Let go of me!"

Brandt's blood went cold as he heard the all-too-familiar voice, and he watched in disbelief as the agent dragged the brunette woman he still had dreams- and nightmares- about out of the doorway, confiscating the frying pan. She didn't look too different since he'd seen her last, besides looking slightly disheveled. Same long caramel-coloured locks, currently thrown back in a hasty ponytail, same slim build although he thought it was more toned than when he'd last seen her, and the same piercing green eyes.

She was struggling against the agent's grip, fighting tooth and nail to get free. Brandt and Hunley stared, stunned, when she stomped on his foot, making him yell in pain and move his feet far away from her, before they finally found their voices.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hunley thundered, and Kat glanced over at the sound of his voice just as Brandt found his tongue and asked numbly: "Kat?"

Hunley shot him a look, but Brandt didn't see as he stared incredulously while Kat's face lit up with relief.

"Will!" She called, and his fingers twitched at the slightly intimate tone that had accidentally seeped through in her relief. He glanced at Hunley, noting the calculating look in the man's eye as he looked between Brandt and Kat as the woman tried to twist her way out of the agent's grip and reach Brandt.

"Let her go; search the house." Hunley ordered.

The agent let Kat go, and she shot him one last dirty look that he returned before she stumbled over towards Brandt. He walked to meet her, catching her by the arms as she reached for him.

"What are you doing here?" Brandt demanded, and Kat explained a little breathlessly: "I was in London - on vacation - when I got captured, I guess."

"Captured by whom?" Hunley demanded as he walked over, making the pair tense, and Brandt dropped his hands from Kat's elbows.

"… I don't know." Kat replied carefully as she eyed the other man. "I was knocked out, and then somehow found myself in there."

She gestured at the house, making Hunley frown while Brandt's mind raced. He'd caught the vague references she made, which sounded like she was just confused, but paired with Ethan's message and the knowledge that Kat was much smarter and more observant than she was currently playing, he could piece together exactly what had happened. What he still didn't understand was- why? Why had she been caught in this mess, and why was she still alive?

He broke away from his thoughts as he saw Hunley stare at Kat intently. She met his gaze defiantly, although her normally bright green eyes were too guarded and filled with suspicion for Hunley to believe her. They all turned as one of Hunley's men called: "No-one else here, sir. And it doesn't look like anyone's been here recently, besides her."

"Kat… who?" Hunley asked, though he had a strong suspicion he knew, as he turned to Kat, who stiffened.

"It's commonly better manners to introduce oneself first." She replied a little coldly, making Hunley lift a brow before he looked over Kat's head at Brandt. The agent's face was impassive and his expression unreadable, but Hunley wasn't the CIA director for nothing.

"It seems," Hunley commented as he stared hard at Brandt, "that your civilian was a lot closer to you than you'd let on, agent Brandt."

Kat tensed, glancing back and forth between the two as she caught the severe tone in Hunley's voice. But Brandt remained unmoved as he replied: "As can only be expected when she was facing life-threatening situations that she was not prepared for."

"And yourself?" Hunley asked in a thinly veiled accusation, making Brandt's eyes narrow slightly, although he only replied shortly: "I was doing my job."

Kat glanced between them uneasily, and Brant was relieved to see out of the corner of his eye that she looked more wary than hurt by his words. He then kept his gaze trained fully on Hunley as the older man took a step forward. Kat was watching him cautiously as he looked between them, before demanding flatly: "Where is Hunt?"

He fixed his gaze on Kat this time, making Brandt tense, but she replied coolly: "I don't know."

"Was he here with you?" Hunley demanded, and Kat replied swiftly: "I would like to call a lawyer before I am subjected to interrogation."

Brandt almost smiled, but the situation was too grim as he watched Hunley's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Miss Taylor," Hunley addressed and making her start slightly, "I haven't introduced myself. I am Director Hunley, of the CIA." He leveled a stern look at her. "There are no lawyers."

"Director Hunley-" Brandt began, but Kat cut in: "Mr. Hunley," both men glanced at her in surprise, particularly as she specifically ignored his title, "I am an American citizen. I get a lawyer."

"You were in the presence of an international fugitive." Hunley replied sharply. "If I chose to bring you in as a suspect, Miss Taylor, then for the sake of the rest of the American citizens, you would be imprisoned, never mind a lawyer."

"Is that a threat?" Kat challenged, her green eyes narrowed in anger, and Hunley smiled without humour.

"Only if you make it one, Miss Taylor." He replied, and she glared at him.

"Director Hunley," Brandt interrupted and the other man glanced back at him, "there is no possible way she would know where Ethan Hunt has gone. You know as well as I do that he wouldn't risk something like that."

"And yet, he involved her and then left her here." Hunley pointed out. "He could have taken her anywhere, or sent her home safe. Instead, he left her where he was last known to be, unguarded. Why?"

Brandt's jaw locked, as Hunley turned back to Kat, saying sternly: "It seems to me, Miss Taylor, there are three options. One, you continue to defy us and I arrest you for attempted treason."

She frowned while Brandt's eyes flashed with anger and warning, but Hunley continued as though he hadn't noticed: "Two, you agree to come with us willingly and allow us to question you. You promise to be truthful and we promise not to use force."

Kat pursed her lips while Brandt's eyes narrowed, particularly as Hunley finished: "Or three, Brandt cooperates and tells us what he knows, and I will let you go free, right here, right now."

Kat blinked in surprise, before glancing back at Brandt uneasily. His face betrayed nothing, and it made it hard for her to make a decision when she had no idea what he was thinking, what he would prefer she do. Staying with the CIA meant she would be subject to their whims but it also guaranteed protection while they guarded her for information. However, leaving meant she wasn't in danger of becoming further entangled with the secret service and, more importantly, their enemies.

Kat turned back in time to see a look of almost triumph flash across Hunley's face, when Brandt spoke at last.

"I have no way of contacting him." Brandt told Hunley at last. "He was deep under cover. Last I heard, he's… tracking the Syndicate."

Kat glanced at Brandt once more, before her eyes flitted back to Hunley as the man snapped impatiently: "Let's cut the bull. You know who we are. You know what we are capable of. How come the CIA has never discovered any actual Intel regarding this Syndicate?"

' _Maybe you're idiots._ ' Kat thought, and although she didn't say it, it was clear from her face what she was thinking. Hunley's eyes narrowed at her as Brandt placed a firm hand on her elbow, tightening it warningly as he asked Hunley evenly: "What are you implying?"

"Not implying, stating." Hunley retorted. "Leveling an accusation actually. Hunt is both arsonist and fireman at the same time. I believe that the Syndicate is a figment of his imagination, created to justify the IMF's existence."

Kat's eyes narrowed in anger, but Hunley ignored her now as he looked right into Brandt's eyes as he stated: "I'm going to find him, Brandt. And when I do, he will be called upon to answer for every wanton act of mayhem he's responsible for."

Brandt met his gaze evenly, the two men engaged in a silent battle before Hunley smiled.

"Welcome to the CIA." He said a little sarcastically before turning back to Kat.

"I look forward to working with you, Miss Taylor." He said with that same humourless smile still on his face. "It looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

His eyes flickered over to Brandt, who remained as impassive as ever, before he turned and started to walk away.

"You'll never catch him." Kat said suddenly, and Hunley paused, turning to look at her. Her eyes were lit with fiery conviction as she met his gaze, and it was clear whose side she would be taking in the battle Hunley had declared.

"Well, we'll see, won't we, Miss Taylor?" Hunley replied condescendingly. He glanced at Brandt, whose face was now set in grim determination and he read the silent agreement with Kat's statement on the other man's face.

Hunley just smiled mirthlessly as he walked away, calling over his shoulder: "Set your watch, Brandt, Miss Taylor. Ethan Hunt is living his last day as a free man."


	4. Weekly date

**6 months later**

 **CIA headquarters, VA**

"All right, everybody." Hunley called as he walked into the surveillance room. "Heads up. This is it."

He leaned in to watch the progress as his team's leader called from his position in Havana, Cuba: "Alpha team prep. Standing by."

"Execute." Hunley ordered, and the agent in charge of comms called: "Langley brimstone, go. I say again. We are a go."

They watched as Hunley's men exited their vehicles, watching the team's progress through Langley's eye cam as he lead the way into the cheap motel. His men kept their guns in front as they slowly and carefully made their way up to the room where Ethan Hunt would be.

Brandt slowly walked to join Hunley before the monitors, watching anxiously as the CIA agents got closer to the upstairs room. They reached the top of the stairs, and hearing Ethan's heavy breathing coming from down the hallway, Langley signaled for his men to move.

Hunley began to smile in anticipation as his men got closer and they all heard Ethan's breathing over the comms. Brandt swallowed, his hands fisting in the pockets of his dress pants as he watched the agents move in on the door. Ethan's breathing had gotten louder, and Langley counted down on his fingers.

They broke the door down, charging in with their guns pointed ahead… to find the room empty. Langley swiveled around, checking the tiny area to make sure Ethan really wasn't there. He stopped when he saw the small phone placed in the far corner of the room, and one of his men peered at it as they heard Ethan's heavy breathing across the line.

The phone shut off, and Langley sighed before he reported: "Langley, there's nobody here."

Hunley's face fell with disappointment, while Brandt hid a relieved smile. He paused, frowning as he watched the monitor and saw Langley turning away from the phone, and his eye cam briefly caught something interesting. Brandt reached over, activating the comms as he called: "Langley Brimstone? Face the north wall."

Langley did as he was told, turning back to look at what had caught Brandt's attention. Hunley's lips pursed and his eyes narrowed as they all stared at the map on the wall, marked in various areas with pictures and news articles. On the far right, beside the map, were about fifty photos of different agents from across the world, while on the left, more articles were arranged, all of various international 'accidents' over the past year or so.

Langley moved, glancing down at the desk and pausing as he stared at the two pencil drawings lying on the table.

* * *

Benji stared at his monitors intently, dramatic opera music blasting through his headphones as his eyes narrowed slightly. His fingers flew over the game console as he shot and ran through the action video game, before he glanced at the rearview mirror he'd strategically placed on his work desk. He saw a man walking towards him, and Benji quickly off his headphones, shutting off the game as he threw both the console and the headphones into a drawer.

He straightened up again, pretending to be working as the CIA agent walked passed, dropping Benji's mail on the corner of his desk as he did. Benji waited until the man was gone before checking his mail, frowning as he saw an unfamiliar envelope. He quickly tore the seal, checking the contents and his eyes widened in surprise and joy as he saw a pamphlet for the Vienna Opera with two tickets inside as it congratulated him on winning.

Benji beamed excitedly, before his mood and face fell when his office phone beeped.

"Dunn." He answered, before he grimaced, rubbing his face with his hands as he asked with a tired sigh: "Is it that time already? Okay."

* * *

"I'm going to ask you a series of control questions." The Asian agent he met with every week began as she finished setting him up, and Benji replied flatly: "I know and I'm gonna answer truthfully. And then you're gonna ask me to lie intentionally."

She sat down at the computer, watching the screen as she began: "State your name."

"The King of Norway." Benji replied, looking at her before glancing at the screen and watching as the lines on the polygraph went red.

"See, that's a lie." He pointed out. "I'm actually third in line to the throne." The graph continued to go red. "My brother was-"

He stopped quickly as the door to the conference room opened and Director Hunley walked in, Brandt following silently behind the CIA director.

"Has Ethan Hunt contacted you?" Hunley asked immediately as he walked over towards them while Brandt stayed where he was by the door.

"Why would he contact me?" Benji demanded, and Hunley replied shortly: "Hunt has resurfaced. This time in Cuba. He uh," he brought out a large pile of papers in plastic folders, "left these behind."

He tossed the files onto the table before Benji, who frowned as he looked at them.

"Tell me what you make of them." Hunley ordered, and Benji shrugged as he shuffled through the news articles: "I don't know. He's taken up scrap booking?"

"Look at the photographs, Dunn." Hunley ordered and Benji did. "All of them are either missing or dead, everyone."

Benji paused as he saw a picture of Vinter, glancing covertly at Brandt who was leaning against the far wall with one hand in his pocket. Brandt just met Benji's gaze evenly as Hunly continued: "All of them were government agents. Russian, French, British, Israelis, you name it."

Benji turned back to the photos as Hunley continued pointedly: "These are highly classified files and yet Hunt had no problem collecting them. And he always seems to be a step ahead of us. I wonder how?"

"Are you suggesting I'm helping him?" Benji demanded, and Hunley replied dryly: "That thought had cross my mind."

Brandt watched, his blue eyes betraying nothing as Benji snapped in annoyance: "Six months, I have been here. Sifting through mountains of metadata and exabytes of encoded excrement. I have decrypted, processed, passed more data than anyone in my section."

Hunley covertly leaned over to check Benji's polygraph readings which showed green, perfectly normal and stable lines.

"And yet every week," Benji was still ranting, "you hole me in here. And you ask me the same question, just in a different way."

"And today," Hunley interrupted pointedly as he moved to face Benji himself, "you haven't answered it."

Benji met his gaze defiantly as he replied darkly: "You seem to thinks I have some kind of obligation to him. Okay, nothing could be further from the truth. Ethan Hunt," he gestured out the windows, "is still out there in the field, and I'm stuck here," he glared at Hunley, "answering for it. We're not friends."

His jaw clenched and he turned away, aggravated as he finished firmly: "I owe him nothing."

Hunley glanced at his agent, and she nodded, confirming that Benji's polygraph supported his words. Hunley sighed before he dismissed: "That'll be all, Dunn."

As Benji removed the many wires and attachments, there was a knock on the door.

' _Right on time. As usual._ ' He thought with a sigh as the Director gave permission while he gathered up his files, and the door opened to reveal Kat, looking extremely fed up.

"Hey, Kit-Kat." Benji greeted, and he was rewarded with a smile from the pretty brunette woman before her eyes shifted back to the director and her expression returned to an annoyed frown.

"You know, this is starting to get just a little old." Kat said dryly as she walked in, completely ignoring Brandt as her CIA escort led the way to the polygraph. Although by this point she knew how everything was done, so it was a moot gesture.

"Well, maybe if you cooperated, you could be done." Hunley returned with a mirthless smile.

"How's your day been, Benji?" Kat asked her friend as he was about to leave, and Benji gave her a wide smile, though he glanced once at Brandt.

"Dull, as usual." He replied loudly, not looking at Hunley although the comment was definitely pointed at the man.

Hunley frowned, but Benji ignored him as he asked Kat: "How's the 'boyfriend'?"

He nodded at her escort, who remained impassive as Kat replied lightly: "I don't know. We don't speak. But he's _sweet_ enough to come and pick me up every Friday."

"Ah, 'date night'. That sounds nice. You guys do anything fun?" Benji asked casually, and Kat answered just as nonchalantly: "Oh sure. He takes me to the CIA."

"Lovely date spot." Benji tossed, and she tossed back as she was strapped into the polygraph: "Gets a bit dull after six months."

"Enough!" Hunley commanded, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. The pair had similar conversations every week when they met as they switched off for their polygraph test, and he knew it was to irritate him.

Brandt was just watching silently with a neutral expression, as usual, as Hunley ordered: "Dunn, you've got work to do."

"Enjoy 'work', Benji." Kat called after him, her tone clearly placing air quotations around the word. Hunley ground his teeth while Benji waved back at Kat as he left, leaving her to her misery.

"Now." The Asian woman at the computer began. "I'm going-"

"-To ask me a series of control questions." Kat sighed. "And you want me to answer truthfully and then lie intentionally. Why do we repeat this every week?"

"Miss Taylor." Hunley snapped, at the end of his patience after his failure with Benji and another week's round of mockery between Benji and Kat. Kat glanced at the man, before her eyes flickered very briefly over to Brandt and then she sighed.

"Fine." She waved at the other woman to begin, resigning herself to being at least somewhat co-operative.

"State your name." The woman began, and Kat sighed: "Katelyn Taylor."

"Occupation."

"Unemployed." Kat said tonelessly, and the polygraph showed the red lines that meant she was lying.

"I've been unemployed for sixty years," it continued to be red, "even though I look twenty-nine. It's because I'm actually a vampire-"

"Yes, enough!" Hunley snapped and Kat sighed. So maybe she hadn't been too co-operative but quite frankly, she was beginning to tire of the same tedious routine.

She'd finish work every Friday, to be met at her office door by the CIA agent (who was introduced as her boyfriend to her co-workers to avoid questions on why he showed up every week), and dragged for a polygraph test that never yielded any results because she really didn't know where Ethan was, and then she was dragged out and dropped off in front of her studio apartment.

Even the fact that she got to see Brandt every week didn't make it worth it because she was never able to speak with him. Not only because Hunley was there, but Brandt himself was also rather cold, barely even looking her way, and after her first two greetings were ignored, Kat got the hint. She started ignoring him as well, which was made easier by the fact that he was always silently standing in the far corner of the room while she was tested.

He might as well never be there, and when it came down to it, Kat wished he wasn't. It hurt, more than she was willing to admit to even herself, to be ignored by him. She knew exactly why he was doing it of course, but that knowledge did little to subdue the stabbing pain in her chest at having to endure his silence every week along with Hunley's annoying questions. Like now, for instance.

"Where is Hunt?" Hunley demanded and Kat sighed.

"I don't know." She replied flatly, as she had every week for the past six months.

"Has he contacted you?"

"No." She repeated the same answer she'd given every week. Really, it was starting to get _very_ old.

"Do you-"

"I don't have clues as to where he is." Kat snapped, getting equally annoyed and impatient. "And I probably never will, because I can't lie to your polygraph, and Ethan knows that so he would never contact me. And even if he could, why would he? I'm not a spy."

She glared at him pointedly, but Hunley simply stared right back at her as he demanded: "But we all know where your loyalties lie, don't we, Miss Taylor?"

"I can tell you, it's not with you." Kat snapped back, annoyed.

"Then who is it with?" Hunley asked pointedly and Kat's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you ask pointless questions to which you already know the answer?" She shot back, and he demanded: "Answer the question. If Hunt contacted you, would you help him?"

" _If_ he needed me," Kat replied seriously, "yes."

Hunley glanced at her polygraph to see the lines flickering green. She was telling the truth. What he missed was the fact that she had technically still not answered his original question- because if she was honest, she didn't want Hunley knowing her answer.

"Why? You are aware he is an international fugitive?" He asked, and Kat's eyes narrowed.

"Ethan is a man who saved not only my life but countless others. And I'll never forget it." Kat warned. "He certainly deserves my loyalties more than you, who keep wasting both our time looking for an answer you know I would and could never have, when you could be doing something more productive and actually useful."

Hunley stayed silent, watching her as she stared right back, meeting his gaze defiantly.

"One last question, Miss Taylor." Kat groaned but was caught by surprise as Hunley asked: "Do you consider Hunt your friend?"

Kat blinked, taken aback and she thought about it, missing the way Brandt had tensed minutely. She'd never really given it any thought – could you call someone you met through extreme circumstances and then never heard from again for over a year, a friend? But when she thought about it, the answer was clear and she couldn't and wouldn't lie about it.

"Yes." She replied as she looked Hunley right in the eye. "I'd say Ethan's my friend."

He stared at her before he nodded at the woman handling the equipment. Kat was surprised that he'd given up so quickly today but she wasn't going to complain. She sighed with relief as the wires and belt were removed, ignoring as Hunley, and Brandt after him, left the room without another word.

* * *

"Kat?"

Kat turned in surprise as she was leaving the CIA building to see Benji coming up behind her. He also looked surprised as he commented: "You're out much faster than I thought you would be."

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I guess Hunley finally got tired of repeating the same questions. Took him long enough."

Benji chuckled, before he eyed her thoughtfully.

"It bothers you." He said suddenly and Kat cocked her head to the side questioningly.

She then grimaced as Benji pointed out: "That Brandt never greets you."

"It's all right." She replied quickly. "I'd rather he keep his distance. Really."

She smiled at him in an attempt at lightheartedness, but Benji could easily see the cracks in her show. She was miserable- between Ethan's disappearance, the IMF shutting down, Jane's absence after she'd walked out on Hunley and disappeared, and Brandt's continual cold-shoulder, Kat was looking distinctly worse than when they'd brought her back from London. And that was saying something, considering she'd just made it out of a kidnapping situation.

Hunley was certainly not helping the situation as he insisted on Kat's forced co-operation every week. Benji thought it was ridiculous, but the CIA director was still convinced Ethan had been behind Kat's kidnapping in Ethan's so-called elaborate plan to keep up the façade that a group called the Syndicate existed. And while Ethan remained elusive to capture, he was determined to attempt to pry at every link to Ethan he could get a hold of.

Unfortunately, all it was doing was causing a strain on Brandt and Kat, and Benji by association. Benji hardly even got to speak to Brandt anymore- the analyst had drowned himself in work since Kat's return, and he hardly spoke outside of business situations. But Benji had caught the look that sometimes passed over Brandt's face each time he glanced at Kat when he thought no-one was looking- a look mixed with longing, regret, and something Benji had once seen on Ethan's face as he gazed at Julia.

Benji sighed as he looked down at Kat, whose face had slipped into an unhappy frown as she stared unseeingly into space.

"How about I give you a treat?" Benji asked, and Kat looked at him, blinking as she refocused on him.

"What?" She asked curiously and he lifted the two tickets he'd been holding.

Kat's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in excitement as Benji asked casually: "Want to go Vienna with me, Kit-Kat? Your 'boyfriend's' boss can pay for it."

"Oh, Benji!" Kat cried before she hugged him tightly in glee. He chuckled as she laughed: "Of course I want to go!"

"It'll have to be short." He told her regretfully. "I need to be back to work on Monday morning."

"Yeah, so do I." She pointed out. "It doesn't matter. But, Benji, are you sure? Don't you want to take someone else, maybe someone special?"

"Right." He snorted, before he placed an arm over her shoulder casually.

"You're the only girl I'll ever need, Kit-Kat." He said dramatically, making her laugh.

"Ooh, an English gentleman. How could I refuse?" She teased, and Benji smiled, glad that she was looking happier.

"Come on, then, milady." Benji announced with a dramatic flourish. "Your carriage awaits."

Kat laughed, elbowing Benji and making him chuckle with her as they left to get their things and head to the airport. Neither noticed Brandt watching from far above with a slightly forlorn expression, gazing down at the laughing woman with an unreadable expression in his blue eyes.


	5. Vienna

Benji and Kat were giggling like children going to an amusement park as they got off the subway, completely inappropriate considering the smart black suit – complete with a bowtie- Benji was wearing and the emerald green silk evening gown Kat was wearing (courtesy of the CIA nee IMF). She'd paired it with slim black heels, and her hair had been twisted into a simple but elegant updo that seemed very out of place with her current giggle session with Benji.

But neither cared, both relieved to be away from the troubles at home and able to just relax for a wonderful night at the world-famous opera house. Although Benji did notice, with some surprise, that Kat was looking very fit beneath her dress. It was neither revealing nor too tight, but Benji could detect that she was very toned- even more than when he'd first seen her when she'd returned from London six months ago. He wondered if, and more importantly why, she had been training herself privately.

But he shook it off for now, focusing on the present enjoyable time he was keen to spend with his friend. Kat was just laughing as Benji pulled an exaggerated snobby expression for her entertainment, when both started in surprise as a stranger thrust an envelope into Benji's hands. Kat stared at the envelope as Benji turned to stare after the man, puzzled as the mystery messenger disappeared into the crowds again.

"What…?" Kat began, and Benji frowned as he opened the envelope, pulling out the opera book on the Turandot, He then reached inside to pull out a pair of black-rimmed spectacles. Kat frowned while Benji glanced around before carefully placing the glasses on.

It whirred slightly before the gadget identified him and Ethan's voice said lightly: "Welcome to Vienna, Benji. Missed me?"

Benji's eyes widened and he whirled on the spot, almost smacking into Kat as he demanded: "Ethan, where are you?" Kat's eyes widened. "Where the hell have you been? No actu- you know what?"

He cut himself off as he said quickly: "Please, don't tell me that, because it's just another thing I will have to lie about in my weekly polygraph."

Kat almost smiled, though she was waiting worriedly, unable to hear as Ethan said to Benji calmly: "Everything is going to be fine. Just keep walking. But, make sure you're not being followed."

Benji did as Ethan said, leading Kat with him out of the underground while sighing: "Oh. I didn't win those opera tickets, did I?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Ethan replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Er, Ethan…" Benji began as he glanced at Kat, who was following him patiently but whom he could see was starting to get impatient about being left out of the loop. "There's just a slight problem…"

"It'll be fine, Benji." Ethan replied encouragingly, and Benji sighed as he admitted: "Well, I had two tickets…"

There was a silence before Ethan said slowly: "Go on…"

"So… Kat's here with me?" Benji said, almost questioningly.

Kat stared at him, raising a brow as Benji winced when Ethan said sharply: "What?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Benji replied defensively, and Ethan sighed.

"Okay, just… make sure she sticks close to you." Ethan sighed, and Benji nodded.

"Hi, Ethan." Kat called, and Ethan groaned into Benji's ear: "Brandt is going to kill me."

"Not if he doesn't find out." Benji replied cheerfully. "So, where do we meet?"

"We don't." Ethan replied shortly. "For your sake, _and hers,_ we shouldn't be seen together."

Benji's phone beeped, and he checked it as Ethan said lightly: "You have mail."

Kat's eyes widened as Benji pulled up the image Ethan had sent, tilting his phone so she could also see one of the same pencil drawings he'd left for the CIA at the motel in Cuba. The drawing was a rough sketch of a very familiar man with short hair, his face pulled into a small frown with cold eyes behind the dark-rimmed spectacles.

"Who is he?" Benji asked blankly while Kat tensed.

"That's what we're here to find out." Ethan replied. "What I do know, is he's our only possible link to the Syndicate and I have reason to believe that he's going to be here tonight."

Benji frowned lowering his phone thoughtfully as Ethan admitted: "But I can't find him alone. Are you in?"

Benji sighed, and Ethan repeated urgently: "Are you in?"

"Yes, of course. Of course." Benji answered, and Ethan asked: "And Kat?"

"Uh…" Benji glanced at the woman questioningly. She caught his gaze and lifted a brow, waiting for him to tell her what was going on.

"We're here to catch this guy," Benji explained lamely, "and Ethan wants to know if you're in?"

"Yes." Kat replied, and Benji was surprised to see the fire that suddenly flared in her green eyes.

"Okay, yes, Kat's in, too." Benji told Ethan. "Looks very invested; actually, it's a little scary."

Kat snorted while Ethan replied a little amusedly: "Well, she would. He's the one who kidnapped her."

"Thought so." Benji muttered before he asked: "So, what's the play?"

"Simple." Ethan replied lightly. "You find him, we tag him. I follow him wherever he goes."

"And after that?" Benji asked, waiting for the catch, before frowning as Ethan replied shortly: "After that you're on a plane with Kat, both back at work Monday morning. No one is the wiser."

"What? That's it?" Benji demanded, making Kat look at him questioningly, while Ethan replied seriously: "You're in enough danger as it is, especially if you've now got Kat with you. I didn't want to involve you this much but I had no choice."

"Well, if you're gonna bring me all this way," Benji countered, "you could at least give me something a little be more... you know, dramatic."

"Benji, we are trying to keep a low profile." Ethan replied in amusement. "You want drama, go to the opera."

Benji sighed as he and Kat stepped out of the underground across the street from the Opera House. Kat was getting impatient, so Benji quickly filled her in on the plan and she gave him a look when he was finished.

"That's it?" She asked, and Benji pointed out: "That was my reaction."

"And he said it'd be 'simple'?" Kat checked, and Benji nodded.

"Yup, his words exactly." He replied and Kat sighed.

"What?" Benji asked as Ethan echoed his sentiment, having heard Kat over Benji's comms.

"Well," Kat pointed out, "nothing's ever simple with Ethan."

There was a silence over the comms from Ethan's side, while Benji scoffed: "You're overthinking things, Kit-Kat." She noticed something over his shoulder and her eyes widened. "I mean sure, there's been the odd case, but most of the time-"

Kat tapped his shoulder and nodded behind him. Benji turned to look before his jaw dropped.

"Okay, not simple. Definitely not simple." Benji muttered before asking Ethan: "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yes… I am." Ethan replied slowly, and Benji and Kat watched the stately gentleman and lady being met at the doors to the Opera by the show's director himself and the press going wild, Benji hissing: "Am I correct in assuming that is the Chancellor of Austria?"

"Yes, you are." Ethan said quietly, and Benji checked: "Did you know he's going to be here?"

"No." Ethan replied shortly, and Benji muttered: " Right. Well. We have a European

Head of State, here, at the same time as we're looking for a nefarious terrorist. And I'm sure the two things are completely unrelated."

"Benji." Ethan warned, but Benji continued: "Meanwhile I'll try and overlook the fact that you're an _international_ _fugitive_ wanted by the CIA."

"Benji." Ethan repeated, as Kat glanced at him while Benji continued: "And this little unsanctioned operation is tantamount to treason."

"Benji." Kat said at the same time Ethan did over Benji's comms, and Benji finished lightly: "Because as you stated earlier, Kat and I will be back in my desk on Monday morning, where I will be playing video games and no one will be any be the wiser."

"The show's about to start, Benji." Ethan replied shortly and Benji muttered: "Right."

"Just take your position, tell me what you see." Ethan said soothingly, and Benji took a deep breath as he replied a little nervously: "Okay."

"Nice tux, by the way." Ethan added, and Benji paused before spinning around in surprise.

Kat glanced at him, startled, while Benji stared around wildly, and she asked: "Benji?"

He glanced at her as Ethan added: "Tell Kat, she looks stunning as well. Really brings out her eyes. Brandt's a lucky man."

"Uh… Ethan says you look nice." He told her and her eyes widened.

"He can see us?" She asked quietly, and Benji replied absently as he led Kat inside with him: "Apparently."

But instead of heading for the seats, Benji led them down a side corridor, pretending to go towards the bathrooms. Kat leaned on him slightly, making them look more intimate as a couple passed in a similar fashion. Benji grimaced slightly as he thought of what Brandt's face would've looked like if he saw them, before quickly dismissing the thought as he used one of his gadgets to unlock the door to the power room.

Kat glanced at the gadget a little fondly as he did. While it had completely turned her life around, the same destroyed technology had been pivotal in drawing her to Ethan, and when it really came down to it, she didn't regret it. Benji raised a brow at the pensive look on her face as she stared at his technology, but shrugged it off as the door unlocked. The pair slipped inside, carefully closing the door behind them before getting to work.

Benji quickly hacked into the main frame, Kat helping him as she punched in the buttons while Benji set up the gadgets. He then dragged a speaker around, placing the Turandot booklet Ethan had given them on the top and opening it. He activated the interceptor, and they watched as the writing on the booklet was wiped off, the computer technology activating.

"Join the IMF. 'See the world'," Benji muttered bitterly, "on a monitor...in a closet."

"You know, Benji." Kat joked. "At this rate, I'll have as much field experience as you."

"Very funny, Kit-Kat." Benji replied, rolling his eyes.

His screen popped up with views from every security camera in the building just as the show began to start, and he quickly started a facial recognition scan on the image Ethan had sent them, calling to Ethan: "Okay, I have eyes. Searching…"

He began flipping through the various matches his scan found, Kat watching over his shoulder and giving him shakes of her head in confirmation that it wasn't the man they were looking for.

"Talk to me, Benji." Ethan called after a while, probably getting antsy waiting and Benji replied shortly as Kat shook her head again: "Nothing yet. Standby."

"I know you're here." Ethan muttered under his breath, clearly not meaning for them to hear. "Where are you?"

Benji clicked on a different security camera as he searched and both he and Kat paused.

"Uh Ethan, I might have something for you." Benji said slowly as they watched a strange man carrying what looked like a flute case, carefully avoiding being seen as he slipped backstage. "Can't confirm."

"Where?" Ethan asked immediately, and Brandt replied shortly: "Backstage, I will direct you."

"It's not our kidnapper." Kat added. "But he looks highly suspicious."

"I'll check it out." Ethan replied while Benji glanced at Kat.

"'Highly suspicious'?" Benji repeated, and Kat shrugged.

"Always wanted to say it- it sounds all spy-like." Kat teased, making Benji bark out a laugh while Ethan suppressed a grin from where he was moving towards backstage.

They waited, and soon they spotted Ethan on one of the security cameras.

"Take the door on your left." Benji ordered. "He should be right in front of you."

They watched as Ethan disappeared through the door, before losing him as he went backstage. They waited for Ethan to reappear on one of the cameras, Kat chewing her lip while Benji tapped on the computer impatiently.

"Benji, did you see that?" Ethan asked suddenly, and Benji asked with a frown: "See what?"

"A woman." Ethan replied faintly and Kat frowned, while Benji asked in confusion: "What woman? Where're you? I can't see you."

Kat wondered internally if it was that woman- the one who had saved her and Ethan that night in London. There had been something in Ethan's tone when he'd reported to them- a slight longing and definitely recognition. The question was: was it longing for the woman, or the mystery around her?

They waited, Kat a little more patiently while Benji was becoming impatient as Ethan didn't respond. He returned to searching for their mystery man amongst the opera attenders, when the screen went fuzzy and he sighed, slamming his fist against the power box to reconnect the signal.

"You know, you shouldn't do that." Kat observed and he shrugged, both oblivious to the fact that his actions had led to one of the controls in the control room being pulled, drawing up one of the catwalks backstage. The very one Ethan had been balancing on as he slowly and carefully advanced on the mystery assassin as the man prepared a gun designed as a flute.

Ethan stared at the catwalk in disbelief, raising his hands incredulously as he peered down at his now much further and more difficult to sneakily approach target. They were already hanging several feet from the ground, and Ethan was now about ten feet above his target. Ethan almost sighed before he leaned back, positioning himself at the edge of his catwalk. He grit his teeth before launching across and down at the assassin below him, but the man sensed him and quickly spun around.

He ducked, but Ethan managed to grab the specially crafted gun as he swung over the assassin's head and landed with a crash on his back. The movement caused his earcomm to break, sending feedback over Benji's comm.

Benji winced, clutching his ear before calling anxiously: "Ethan, do you copy? Ethan, come in."

Kat watched him anxiously, and Benji shook his head as he told her: "I lost him. Ethan?" He tried again.

Ethan was meanwhile wrestling with the assassin, both trying to get the upper hand on the gun as they each slowly got to their feet. Ethan blinked as the man continued to rise up, coming to a stop at a giant's height as he towered a good head above Ethan. The man spun his arms sharply, whacking Ethan with the butt of the gun and knocking him back down on his back on the catwalk. Ethan gripped the gun tightly, keeping it back as the assassin tried to push down on the gun against Ethan's neck, starting to choke him.

Ethan grit his teeth, staring up at the other man before he frowned as he noticed the camera lens in the man's right eye. Ethan quickly shifted, pulling the gun as he kicked the other man, and the man grunted as Ethan landed several kicks and hits on the man's stomach and face, using the moment to pull himself free. As the other man stood by the edge of the catwalk, Ethan quickly threw a kick, before blinking as the other man barely flinched let alone fell.

The assassin returned the favour, kicking and punching Ethan and Ethan fought to stay upright on the catwalk. They continued wrestling before the assassin threw Ethan over the edge, and he landed heavily on the catwalk about ten feet below. Ethan groaned as he turned onto his back, staring up as he saw the assassin staring back at him, clearly contemplating going down.

Meanwhile in the power room, Benji's screen flickered again and he sighed before hitting the power box once more.

"You really shouldn't do that." Kat scolded, making him roll his eyes.

Unbeknownst to them, Benji's hit had caused the power to move yet another cat walk, and Ethan groaned as the catwalk he was lying on started to rise and he was lifted straight up towards his assailant. The assassin grinned, pulling a knife from his pocket as Ethan came closer. Ethan quickly leapt to his feet, backing away as the assassin charged at him with the knife.

Ethan grabbed the backstage curtain, pushing it in the way as the assassin stabbed at him, before backing away further. They reached the edge of the catwalk, and Ethan leapt around, spinning around the cord holding the catwalk up, and twisting the assassin's arm around as he tried to swipe at Ethan. Ethan swung around, bring the assassin's knife with him and using the other man's momentum to make the assassin stab himself in the shoulder.

The man grunt in pain before head-butting Ethan, forcing Ethan to let go of the knife again. Ethan barely managed to stay on the catwalk as he swung himself away from the man's attacks, moving back onto the catwalk and backing away from the knife. He quickly grabbed a metal reel, using it to whack the knife out of the assassin's hand but it gave the man an opening to grab Ethan, hauling him into a headlock.

Ethan clawed at the man's arms, pulling him from snapping his neck but not enough to get free. It was as he was struggling that a spotlight lifted out of the way and he saw into the lighting booth across the opera hall. Ethan's eyes widened as he saw a man dressed in a security guard uniform, pointing a rifle out the booth and towards the Austrian Chancellor.

In the power room, Benji switched the camera again to see the same thing. His and Kat's eyes widened and Benji cried: "Ethan, the lighting booth."

Meanwhile, Ethan was struggling to breathe, when another catwalk started to lift right in front of him, he quickly placed his feet on the catwalk, and as it lifted he managed to swing himself over his assailant's shoulders, kicking the man off the catwalk. The assassin yelled as he fell the hundred feet to his death, his cry lost in the loud music and singing. Ethan barely managed to stay on the catwalk himself, hanging off the edge by his hands and he grit his teeth as he pulled himself up.

"Ethan, do you copy?" Benji was calling urgently, and when there was no reply he muttered: "Oh god."

He leapt up, ordering Kat: "Stay here!"

She nodded anxiously, turning to the monitors as Benji ran out, heading for the lighting booth. She had no idea where Ethan was, and her heart was in her throat as she watched Benji racing for the lighting booth, all while the man positioned himself and fine-tuned his aim.

On the catwalk, Ethan managed to haul himself up at last, and he grabbed the assassin's fallen flute gun. He glanced anxiously at the other assassin the lighting booth as he checked the gun for ammo, and Ethan in frustration when he found it empty. Ethan looked around wildly before noticing the small bullet snuggled in the flute case and he snatched it up quickly.

He aimed at the assassin in the lighting booth, when something caught his eye. Ethan frowned, peering at the decorative tower prop not too far from where he was backstage, as he saw the same woman who'd saved him and Kat in London, and whom he had seen earlier as she slipped into the shadows backstage, almost like a vision in yellow. She was leaning on her leg, a rifle aimed… towards the Chancellor.

Ethan glanced between the Chancellor, the assassin in the lighting booth, and the woman. He aimed his gun at the assassin, then the woman, and back and forth, unable to decide. There was nothing he could do with the other if he took out one, not with only one bullet and limited time. And Ethan knew he needed to make a decision soon- the pair were poised and ready and it would only be a matter of time before they fired.

Ethan hesitated, before making his decision just as the opera singer below reached the song's climax. Ethan aimed, making sure he was right on target and fired… at the Chancellor.


	6. Ilsa Faust

Ethan's bullet hit the edge of the Chancellor's shoulder, the man grabbing his arm in pain even as the speed of the bullet forced him to spin out of his chair. The other two assassins fired just a second after Ethan, their bullets harmlessly into the now empty chair. The pair stood in shock, unable to believe what had just happened and knowing they'd missed their only opening as the Chancellor was pulled out by his bodyguards.

Ethan slowly lowered his gun as the woman looked around frantically for the source of the shot that had made her miss. She saw the light reflecting from the flute's shiny surface and her jaw tightened, while the assassin in the lighting booth turned to see the woman in the tower. She aimed, firing at Ethan and he ducked as he heard the bullets whizzing above his head.

She continued to fire at him as he ran, while the assassin in the lighting booth took aim, firing just as Benji arrived. He jerked his head around to look towards the door as he heard Benji's entrance, making him just miss the woman while Benji tackled the assassin. Ethan ran as the woman spun to point her gun at the lighting booth, alerted to another attacker's presence.

She paused as she saw the two men struggling, while Kat chewed her lip in the power room as she watched Benji wrestle with the other man. He was going to lose, she could tell. The other man was a seasoned fighter with both height and weight advantage on her friend. She winced, scrambling to find something that might help as the man punched Benji before grabbing him in a headlock.

The woman in the tower had her gun aimed and ready, and she waited for the opportune moment. The second the two men in the lighting booth spun around in their dual, she fired, hitting the assassin in the back. He collapsed, dead, leaving both Kat and Benji confused. Benji spotted the woman and ducked in case she fired again while Kat realized there was something going on in the props.

She quickly played with the controls, switching a large spotlight on and sending it around to point right at the tower. The woman turned, firing at it and quickly shutting it down as Benji ran from the lighting room, dashing for the power room as Kat grabbed all their stuff. If the Chancellor had been shot, they'd need to get out quickly.

She ran out, meeting Benji just as he came around the corner.

"Come on, come on!" He urged as he raced them out a side door and outside before anyone could see them. Kat sighed in relief as they made their way quickly to the parking lot. Benji began scouring for the right car, while Kat turned back to the Opera House worriedly, hoping Ethan would be all right.

* * *

Ethan paused as he saw the woman looking around frantically for a way out as the whole Opera House went into lockdown, the guards stopping the show as the rest of the special forces ran around to secure the building. He stepped over to the woman, saying nonchalantly: "I have a way out."

She turned to him sharply, and he turned to meet her eyes as he asked: "Interested?"

She paused, looking him up and down before saying quickly: "Lead the way."

He did, leading them back backstage. He grabbed a coil of rope along the way and he asked as they reached the spiral stairs and he started running up: "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Uh, no, not right now." She replied tightly as she ran after him.

"How's the pace?" Ethan questioned almost casually, which was ironic considered the guards starting to swarm the first floor.

"Don't wait for me." She replied shortly, so he didn't. Running out of the top and through the emergency doors, they arrived on the edge of the Opera House roof. In the distance, they could hear police sirens wailing, and the woman glanced around quickly as she noted the several hundred feet below them.

"What's next?" She asked, and he replied as he nodded at the set of flags hanging downwards from their poles on the far end of the roof.

"There." He pointed out and she nodded, following him as he led the way. Ethan jumped over the balcony edge of their roof, landing on the lower section leading towards the flags.

He then offered his hand to help the woman as she settled on the balcony, but she stuck out her feet, saying: "Shoes."

Ethan glanced at them – they were very pretty and dainty but he couldn't see how that was important. She nodded at them as she said impatiently: "Shoes, please."

Ethan realized what she meant and quickly pulled the heels off her feet before helping her down. She took her shoes back as Ethan grabbed his rope once more, the pair running along the top of the roof towards the nearest flagpole. They slid down the edge to reach the pole, Ethan almost toppling over the edge as he landed. The woman grabbing him was the only thing that kept him from falling to his death and Ethan took a deep, calming breath.

The woman was watching him with wide eyes, also taking deep breaths to maintain calm, before Ethan threw his rope around the flagpole, wrapping it around to create a makeshift grapple. He gave it one test tug, and they both paused as the pole clanged ominously, clearly not made to take the weight.

"Uh…" Ethan began slowly, when the sounds of men shouting drew their attention to the roof doorway they had exited from. Ethan saw as guards came running out, searching for their targets, and that made up their minds for them. Ethan stood, catching the woman as she wrapped her legs around his waist, straddling him.

He jumped off the edge of the roof, taking them down the rope. No-one noticed, everyone too focused on staring as the police cars went by, and Ethan and the woman landed safely, unobserved, on the ground. They both let out the breath they'd unconsciously been holding, and she nodded at him as he held his arm out to her, tucking in his shirt as he did.

She took his arm, the pair slowly making their way away, when a loud clang followed by a clatter as the flagpole came crashing down made them pause. She glanced at him and he just shrugged slightly before they walked on calmly onto the street. They paused as the Chancellor's armoured car passed right by them…

There was an ominous flash from inside, making them pause, and then they flinched as the whole car exploded from inside, blowing up and landing in smoke and flames. Ethan and the woman stared, horror starting to wash over their faces as they realized what must have happened. Ethan's jaw tightened, before he glanced over as a car came speeding around, screeching to stop right in front of him.

"Get in." Benji called, and Ethan grabbed the woman, urging her inside first.

"Go, go, go." Ethan ordered the second he was in the car, slamming the door. Benji took off, heading swiftly in the opposite direction from the police cars as all troops were called in to the explosion.

Kat glanced back uneasily as she watched their mystery woman catch her breath, while Ethan staring out behind them to make sure they weren't being followed. Benji glanced back once to check on Ethan, before he looked back again as he demanded: "What the...!"

He turned to Ethan as he pointed out: "She tried to shoot me!"

"It doesn't make her a bad person." Ethan countered as he moved to face the woman, adding to her: "I'm going to have to search you."

"You have to let me go." She countered, as she kept her hands lifted in surrender while Ethan began to search her.

"Oh, ho. Not a chance." Benji retorted, while Kat glanced back again.

The woman caught her eye, raising a brow at seeing the younger woman again, before glancing back at Ethan as he commented dryly: "I assumed you were deep cover back in London but isn't this taking the role a little too far."

She just pursed her lips while Benji demanded: "Hang on a minute, you know her?"

"Oh. We haven't been," Ethan replied as he pulled a knife from inside the woman's dress, "formally introduced."

He looked at her and she just gave him a look as though to say 'what-can-I-say?'. He tucked the knife away in his pocket as he continued: "But I am pretty sure she's British intelligence."

He looked at her questioningly, and she answered: "Ilsa Faust. You're Ethan Hunt… and Katelyn Taylor."

She nodded at Kat, who tensed. Ethan's eyes narrowed slightly, before his hand touched something else and he frowned. He pulled the object out, holding up the lipstick as Ilsa said flatly: "And... that shade is very hard to find."

Ethan raised a brow before pocketing that as well, demanding: "What were you doing at the opera tonight?"

"What? Aside from killing the Chancellor." Benji asked sarcastically, making Kat wrinkle her nose.

"Saving your and Miss Taylor's life in London put me in a tight spot with some very dangerous people." Ilsa replied, staring at Ethan as he continued to search her. "I was sent to kill the Chancellor to regain their trust."

"Ha. So, you admit that you killed him?" Benji crowed triumphantly, and Kat sighed while Ilsa retorted as Ethan pulled her forward to check her back: "I went through the motion, that's not the same thing."

He pulled out her decorative hairpin, which was sharpened into a deadly point, as he commented: "You thought to put him in the hospital, take him out of harm's way."

"The same thing you tried to do." Ilsa replied flatly.

Kat bit her lip, unsure, as Benji demanded: "You're not gonna believe that, are you? What about the rest of her team?"

Ilsa finally moved her eyes away from Ethan as she turned to Benji, asking scathingly: "You means those other two idiots? I can only assumed they were redundancies."

"In case you didn't follow through." Ethan finished thoughtfully. "One man to kill the Chancellor, the other one to kill you."

She just met his gaze coolly, as Ethan realized: "A test."

"Second one I failed," she retorted, "thanks to you."

"And the car bomb was insurance." Ethan murmured.

Just then, a set of headlights appeared behind them, Kat peering back worriedly as Benji said nervously: "We have a tail."

Ethan swiftly reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone to show Ilsa his drawing as he demanded: "Who is he?"

"We're after the same thing," she hissed back quickly, "and I can help you. If you want to bring down the Syndicate, you _have_ to let me out."

Ethan's eyes narrowed as he examined her, while Benji called worriedly: "Uh, they're closing."

"Kat, duck." Ethan ordered as he saw guns being drawn from the other car, and she did as he said, curling in and flatting herself to the bottom of her seat.

Ilsa's eyes flitted over to the other brunette woman, before turning back to Ethan as he demanded: "What does he want with Kat?"

"Now isn't the time." She hissed back. "And this has to look like an escape. So, you just throw me out anywhere."

"Tell me who he is." Ethan bit out, when the first bullet smashed through the rear windshield, taking out their rearview mirror.

"Oh!" Benji yelled as he leant forward to try flatten himself as much as possible while still keeping a hand on the wheel. He spun around a corner as Ethan and Ilsa ducked, avoiding the bullets as they continued to rain down on them while Kat curled into a ball, covering her ears as she kept her eyes tightly shut.

"Change of plan!" Benji yelled. "Throw her out!"

The bullets continued after them as their tail chased them, and Ilsa told Ethan hurriedly: "You have everything you need to find me."

She then opened the door, rolling out of their car as Benji continued to race down the Vienna streets. They all breathed heavily as their tail stopped following them, stopping beside Ilsa instead. Ethan glanced up at Benji and Kat, checking they were all right as Kat slowly sat up and Benji leant back in his seat, gasping from the adrenaline rush as he kept his shaky hands on the wheel.

* * *

"Less than 24 hours after we interviewed Benji Dunn and Katelyn Taylor about Ethan Hunt," Hunley snarled, "they were on a plane to Vienna with tickets to the opera."

Brandt's hands curled into fists behind Hunley's back as the CIA continued angrily: "And within 6 hours of his arrival, the Chancellor was dead. Now, that might be circumstance to some public defendant. But to the CIA, that is actionable intelligence."

"Consider for the moment," Brandt countered in a forced level tone, "the possibility that Ethan's investigation lead him to the opera. And he's the one with the actionable intelligence."

"In any case," Hunley snapped, "finding Hunt is no longer our pet project. The Special Activity Division will now have full discretion."

Brandt's face shut down and as Hunley made to leave, he said flatly: "You mean shoot to kill."

"Whether Hunt lives or dies is entirely up to him." Hunley replied flatly as he stared at Brandt as the man turned to stare right back at him.

"And those who are found with him?" Brandt asked quietly, but Hunley's eyes narrowed in understanding.

"Charged as equally guilty." He replied shortly.

Hunley watched as Brandt's jaw tightened just slightly, and nodding in satisfaction he turned and walked out. Brandt waited until Hunley was far enough away before smashing his fist into the desk beside him, his arm shaking. Things had gone far enough. It was time to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

The police car sped down the small street, looking for any signs of suspicious behaviour in the hopes of catching the people behind the Chancellor's death. As soon as it rounded the corner, Ethan, Benji, and Kat stepped out of the shadows, heading down the street as Ethan led them to a small abandoned looking ferry.

He opened the door, leading the way quickly inside and he started revving the engines as Benji and Kat followed. They glanced around the decrepit ferry as the lights slowly flickered on, while Ethan moved to open the hatch for the periscope. Benji frowned while Kat cocked her head as they watched Ethan place a screwdriver to the side of the machine, sending up sparks, but at the same time lowering the stairs further down to reveal a secret compartment.

Benji gave Ethan a look of disbelief before he stepped inside, helping Kat down as he did. She looked around with interest as Ethan joined them, closing the hidden door behind him. Benji also looked around, gaping at all the tech Ethan had managed to hide… including a mask machine.

Before Benji could comment on it, Ethan pulled out some items from a drawer, tossing them onto the table as he listed: "New identity, passport, cash, road map."

Kat frowned as she took the passport Ethan had handed to her, while he pointed to a bag behind them as he concluded: "There's a change of clothes for you Benji in that bag, right there. Kat, yours is here." He pulled a bag from a lower cabinet, placing it at the table leg beside Kat. "Everything you need to make it to DC undetected."

"How did you have my things ready?" Kat asked, staring at her fake passport, and Ethan explained: "It was just in case I ran into you again and you were placed in danger like before. I never thought I'd actually need it though." He added a little dryly. "You should really rethink travelling."

Kat shrugged, conceding the point, and Ethan turned to Benji as he finished his orders: "Once you're there, you'll have to inform on me."

"I suppose... what?" Benji asked in disbelief as Kat's mouth fell open. "Sorry, what?"

"Ethan-" Kat began to protest, but he cut across: "Tell the truth. You came to Vienna believing you won two tickets to the opera, and you invited Kat as a friendly gesture. And I attempted to recruit you into assassinating the Chancellor, you refused."

"That is not the truth." Benji protested, interrupting Ethan's words, and Kat pointed out unhappily: "I can't lie to the polygraph, I'm not trained like you two."

"Your life depends on them believing you." Ethan answered sternly. "Benji, Kat… It'll go easier if you tell them what they want to hear."

Kat's brows furrowed, while Benji protested: "Ethan, at least tell me what this is all about."

Ethan paused, as though weighing his options. He glanced at Kat as the deciding factor. She was chewing on her bottom lip, when she caught his gaze and sighed.

"I think I have a pretty good guess at this point actually." She admitted sadly. "There's no point in hiding it anymore- I've already guessed enough that I wouldn't be able to lie to the polygraph."

He nodded, before turning to grab a remote.

"You recognize anyone?" He asked as he turned on the lights and screens in the corner office of the compartment. Benji frowned as he saw the same collection of photos Hunley had shown him, while Kat noted Vinter's picture in the bottom corner of one of the screens. Ethan enlarged a photo on each screen, flipping through the whole collection as he waited.

"Him." Benji said, pointing at the man he'd wrestled with in the lighting booth.

"He's former KSA, German intelligence." Ethan murmured as he pulled up the information on the face. "Missing, presumed dead."

Benji frowned, turning to Ethan as he pointed out in disbelief: "He was at the opera tonight."

Ethan nodded, before pulling up another photo as he replied: "This one too."

He showed them the picture of the man he'd fought with on the catwalks, adding: "Former Mossad."

"Let me guess." Benji said dryly while Kat bit her lip again. "Presumed dead."

"Tonight, I made it official." Ethan replied just as dryly.

"I was looking for him," he switched the image to show the drawing of their mystery man, "in Bosporus, the same day a car accident killed the visiting President of Malawi."

He pulled up the articles on the incident, and Kat frowned while Benji started to realize where this was going as he remembered all the files Hunley had shown him. Neither commented as Ethan continued: "He slipped away again in Jakarta."

He showed them a map reference on the screens along with the images associated with that case. "Hours before a passenger plane vanished over the Pacific with 236 passengers."

Kat's eyes saddened as she looked at the report headlines, while Ethan went on: "I just missed him in the Philippines. Right before a fired petrochemical plant gassed a village of 2,000 people."

"You're saying these accidents are somehow connected." Benji checked, and Ethan nodded.

"That missing plane was carrying the Secretary of the World Bank." He pulled up the relevant news article. "That fire bank corrupted a global arms cooperation. That wreck triggered a civil war."

Kat's hands curled into fists while Benji turned back to Ethan thoughtfully as Ethan explained: "These are no accidents. They're links in a chain. The work of a single organization, the Syndicate." Kat glanced at him, remembering the name from the night in London. "A rogue nation. Trained to do what we do, imbued with a new sense of purpose: Destroy the system that created them. Regardless if who's in the way."

"An anti-IMF." Benji realized, his tone grim.

Kat pursed her lips as Ethan nodded again, continuing: "And since Hunley shut us down, they have been escalating unchecked. Killing the Chancellor tonight was a statement. The start of a new phase."

"Or," Benji pointed out tentatively as he ensured Ethan had thought through everything, "they could just be a series of random disasters."

"He was there." Ethan replied darkly. "Every time."

Benji nodded, fully accepting that this was a little too coincidental as Ethan continued: "Just like he was there tonight, I'm sure of it. I don't know who he is, where he's from, how he's funded. But I know he's the key."

"Ethan," Benji protested, "this is what I signed up for. Let me help you find him."

"That's why I brought you here." Ethan countered. "In the first place. And look what happened. I can't protect you and Kat. That's why I need you to leave."

"That's not your decision to make, Ethan!" Benji snapped back furiously. "I am a field agent. I know the risks. More than that, I'm your friend. No matter what I tell the polygraph every week."

Ethan blinked in shock, staring as Benji continued to rant: "Now you called me because you needed _my_ help. And you still do. So, I am staying." He pointed down as he put his metaphorical foot down. "And that is all we're gonna say about that."

Ethan stared, stunned, before he said as he raised a placating hand towards Benji: "Okay."

"Good." Benji muttered, and Ethan sighed: "Okay, so Kat-"

"I'm staying too." She answered firmly, and Benji whipped around to face her as Ethan sighed: "Kat, you're not a field agent, you're not trained- it's suicide taking you out there."

"And it's suicide for you if you send me back to Washington on my own." She pointed out. "Either the Syndicate or the CIA _will_ find me. I can't lie to the polygraph, certainly not on my own. And if I run into the Syndicate, well…"

She trailed off suggestively, glancing at Benji, who shut his mouth as he was about to argue. Kat turned back to Ethan as she promised: "I won't get in the way, and you don't need to protect me. I'm not trained, but I know the risks, and I'm willing to take them if it means you two will be safer for it."

"Kat-" Ethan began unhappily, but she cut across pointedly: "The mission is more important."

"You know, someday, that isn't going to work anymore." Ethan muttered and she shrugged as she replied: "With your impossible, world-saving missions? I doubt it."

Ethan sighed, glancing at Benji who was also looking torn between letting Kat stay and worry for her safety. He tried: "Kat, you wouldn't be alone. Brandt would-"

"-Ignore me?" She countered and Benji gave up, sighing as he conceded.

Ethan glanced up at that, frowning slightly but Kat turned to him as she asked: "So?"

"So?" He repeated in confusion, and Benji elaborated: "Where do we start?"

"With Ilsa?" Kat suggested, and Ethan nodded while Benji realized: "Right… And how do we find her?"

Kat shrugged, turning to look at Ethan. Benji did the same and Ethan replied with a raised brow: "She said we've everything we need."

He held up the lipstick he'd confiscated from the woman, and both Benji and Kat frowned. Kat leaned over as Benji took the lipstick, opening it and checking the normal product inside. He then paused, turning the tube upside down to examine the bottom, and Kat beamed as Benji removed the camouflaged bottom cap to reveal a flash drive.


	7. Casablanca

Benji typed away at the computer as Kat watched, and her brow rose with his as they read the contents of the flash drive… after some minor hacking of the security protocols of course.

"Well, that's interesting." Benji commented and Ethan asked immediately: "What is?"

"It's a SCF." Benji explained as he pulled up his screen on the monitors. "Secure Computer Facility. Offline, ultra-contained, it's impossible to hack in from the outside. It's essentially a digital safety deposit box. Very strange thing for a young lady to be carrying in her sundries."

Kat snorted, while Ethan's eyes narrowed in thought and he asked: "Where's it located?"

"Uh…Morocco." Benji read, and Ethan turned to them with a raised brow. Kat met his gaze and she smiled expectantly.

"Morocco?" Ethan asked and Kat shrugged.

"As long as I'm not seducing a rich guy." She teased, and both he and Benji grinned.

* * *

 **Casablanca**

The trio walked down the dusty road, wearing sunglasses to protect their eyes from the hot Moroccan sun as they looked for the right house. Ethan paused as he saw a door with a small white paper taped to the front, a single kiss mark pressed onto it in the exact same purplish-red shade as the lipstick they'd taken from Ilsa.

He led the way inside, Kat staying between him and Benji as he'd ordered, as they walked through the estate, looking for their new 'friend'. Kat frowned as they made their way through the living room and out into the pool, overlooking a large green field, with no sign of Ilsa anywhere.

They paused as a woman broke the still pool surface, gasping for breath as she checked something on her wrist. She was breathing heavily, indicating she'd been under for quite some time, before she pulled off whatever she'd been wearing on her wrist and turned around.

Ilsa raised a brow as she spotted the three standing in the doorway to her patio, while Kat noted, with faint amusement, the way Benji and Ethan raised a brow as they in turn noted Ilsa's black bikini. The woman stepped out of the pool confidently walking towards them and if Kat was being honest, she couldn't fault the woman. Her entire body was toned and the muscles defined, evidence of her hard work, and while the bikini hid almost nothing, there was nothing she needed to hide.

Ethan calmly picked up her towel for her, handing it over without any outward sign that he'd noticed Ilsa's body as he kept his eyes trained on her face. Kat certainly admired his professionalism- Benji was having a slightly harder time keeping his mouth closed.

"Now," Ilsa purred as she stopped before Ethan, "what brings you gentlemen, and lady," she nodded at Kat, "to Casablanca?"

Ethan simply lifted the lipstick tube, and Ilsa smiled.

* * *

 **Somewhere near CIA headquarters**

Brandt drove up to the helicopter-landing pad he'd agreed to meet Luther at, arriving just as the helicopter arrived. Brandt climbed out of his car, carrying a folder as he called to the man exiting the helicopter: "Good to see you."

"What couldn't you tell me over the telephone?" Luther replied over the noise of the helicopter blades as they walked away from the chopper.

"The Chancellor of Austria was assassinated." Brandt replied as the helicopter took off. "We believe that Ethan and Benji were there."

Luther frowned, but listened silently as Brandt continued grimly: "Hunley's handed this over to Special Activities Division. We need to find Ethan before they do."

He turned to the other man, finishing: "That's where you come in."

Luther stared back at the other man for a moment before he replied shortly: "Not interested."

"Okay, look, Luther-" Brandt began with a sigh, but Luther interrupted: "Look, man. I know Ethan. I don't know you."

He stared at Brandt, a hint of accusation entering his eyes as he pointed out flatly: "All I know about you is that you chose to work for Hunley."

"Yeah," Brandt countered, "all I know about you is you chose to resign."

Luther chuckled in disbelief, before he told Brandt: "You don't have to worry about Ethan. They'll never catch him."

"No, they're not going to catch him." Brandt replied flatly. "No. This is the CIA, this is Hunley, we're talking about. Things are out of control… And they're going to kill him."

He looked at Luther, his tone just on the edge of pleading as he said: "They're going to kill Ethan. They're going to kill Benji. And… they'll kill Kat."

Luther's eyes narrowed as he caught Brandt's tone when he said the last name, and Brandt knew he was walking a thin line. Very few had known how deep his affiliation with 'the civilian', as she had become known within the IMF, went, and it was for a good reason. It was to keep her safe. But now, he needed Luther to do exactly that, and so he was offering his secret as a sign of peace.

"She's with them as well, and that's painted a target on her just as it has on Benji- we have to get to them first." Brandt begged as Luther eyed him thoughtfully, just a hint of relenting entering his expression for the first time since the IMF was shut down. "Are you going to help me?"

Luther stared at Brandt for another long moment before he sighed. He walked closer to Brandt, leaning in as he said seriously: "You need to understand something."

Brandt nodded, listening, and Luther said flatly: "Ethan is my friend. And if I have one second of doubt whose side you're on…"

He trailed off pointedly, and Brandt replied shortly: "I believe you."

"Not even 'Miss civilian' will be able to stop me." Luther warned, but there was a slight teasing note to his voice. Brandt tensed a little but he nodded.

"All right." Luther said at last, and Brandt nodded as they reached an agreement, agreeing: "All right."

"What do I have to go on?" Luther asked and Brandt replied grimly, handing over the file he'd been carrying: "Not much. And not a lot of time."

Luther opened the file to reveal the two drawings. The drawing of their mystery man… and a drawing of Ilsa Faust.

* * *

 **Casablanca**

"His name is Solomon Lane." Ilsa explained as they gathered in her sitting room after she'd gotten dressed. "He created the Syndicate."

"Where does he come from?" Ethan asked from where he was standing, leaning against the wall. Kat was standing beside him at his signal, while Benji stood in the doorway that lead to the pool.

"He's former British intelligence." Ilsa replied from her seat at her dining table.

Ethan's eye twitched but he didn't look too surprised. He moved thoughtfully as Benji turned back to the room, asking with a frown: "Well, if British intelligence knows the Syndicate exist, why don't they just tell the CIA?"

"Because they don't want anyone knowing the Syndicate was created by one of their own." Ethan guessed as he leaned against one of the dining chairs, looking to Ilsa for confirmation.

She met his gaze, silently agreeing while she continued her story: "I was sent undercover to earn Lane's trust. And eventually, identify the members of his organization. And for the first time in two years, I'm close to knowing who they are."

Benji glanced over, before sharing a look with Kat as Ilsa explained: "Lane had a ledger. It contained the identities of his operatives, his terrorist associates, the entire inner workings of the Syndicate. One of his agents stole it hoping to blackmail him."

Kat raised a brow in disbelief.

"He kept it in a secure computer facility for safe keeping." Ilsa continued, not looking away from Ethan. "He died being interrogated for the access code. Leaving Lane with a serious problem."

"So the key," Ethan summarized as he straightened slowly, "to crushing Lane is sitting in a computer just waiting for someone to take it?"

Ilsa smiled, while Brenji frowned, the latter asking slowly: "So why hasn't Lane just sent someone to steal it?"

"Oh, he has." Ilsa replied as she looked right at Ethan. "He sent me."

Ethan raised a brow, while his friends' brows lifted as Ilsa continued- her smile disappearing: "And I can tell you. It's impossible."

"His specialty." Kat commented dryly and Ethan turned to grin at her while Benji shrugged, agreeing with Kat, and Ilsa raised a brow in surprise.

The group relocated to her living room so she could show them visually while she explained: "The facility is hidden beneath the local power plant under military guard. And the only way to download the ledger is through the central computer terminal located there."

She stopped the blueprint, pointing at the chamber.

"To reach the terminal, you'll need to pass the main gates. Access the elevator with fingerprint recognition and open three separate combination locks."

"Well, that's easy." Benji shrugged. "We just impersonate the agent who stole the ledger in the first place. And," he added cheerily, "I get to wear a mask."

Kat sighed at his enthusiasm for masks, while Ilsa corrected: "Unfortunately, even _if_ you can make it through every other security measure you won't beat the last one. That's because it's protected by gait analysis. A step beyond facial recognition."

Ethan sighed this time while Benji frowned and Kat pursed her lips as Ilsa explained: "These cameras actually know how the agent walks, how he talks, how he moves, right down to his facial takes."

"So, what you're saying is," Benji said flatly, "no mask can beat it. Busted before we could even get into the vault. And I wind up in a Morocco jail, playing mommies and daddies with Omar the strangler."

Kat wrinkled her nose, while he sighed: "Okay, I don't get to wear a mask."

"And there's no other way into the computer lab?" Ethan checked, and Ilsa confirmed: "No other way in."

"Air Shaft?" Ethan asked, and Ilsa replied: "Six inch diameter pipe."

"Foundation?" Benji tried, and Ilsa answered: "Twelve feet of concrete, top and bottom."

Benji glanced at Ethan, and the pair asked at the same time: "Electrical conduit?"

Kat sighed at them, while Ilsa replied: "Bottom line is, there's no way into that terminal unless your profile is pre-installed in the security system."

Benji rubbed his head as he felt a migraine coming, while Ethan perked up.

"Profile?" He asked. "Where are the profiles stored?"

"All security data is stored offline in the liquid cooler aid." Benji took over, showing them on the screen. "Here," he pointed it out, "inside the torus."

"Liquid cooled." Ethan repeated incredulously. "You mean that thing is under water?"

"Yes." Ilsa and Benji replied together and Kat wrinkled her nose. She had a very bad feeling about this.

"Okay." Ethan muttered as he began to formulate his plan. "So, to get the ledger, one of us needs to enter the torus and change the security profile. So that the other one can access the computer without being caught."

He looked at Ilsa as he checked: "That's the only way."

"That's the only way." Ilsa told him flatly.

Ethan turned back to examine the blueprint of the torus, and he asked suddenly: "Can I get in through there?" He pointed at a small hatch, which Benji lighted up in red. "What's that?"

"That's the service hatch." Ilsa replied. "It can only be opened from the inside. If you try and open it from the outside, you'll be hit with 70 thousand gallons of pressurized water."

"Where does the water come from?" Ethan asked and Kat leaned in attentively as Ilsa explained: "Desalinized seawater flows through the intake. In the power plant."

They manipulated the image to show the pipe, and Ilsa added: "And before you ask, the system is designed to shut down automatically if any metal enters the intake."

Kat's mouth dropped open while Ethan turned to look at Ilsa.

"No oxygen tanks." He deadpanned, and her expression was all the answer he needed.

"All right." Benji tried. "Well, how long will it take to free swim from the intake to the service hatch?"

"Two minutes." Ilsa replied shortly. "With the current at full power."

Ethan frowned while Benji said dismissively: "Well, then, you just have to hold your breath for two minutes."

"But he has to put in the security profile." Kat pointed out as Ethan's eyes narrowed and Benji shrugged: "Well, that's gonna be like a minute tops."

"Benji." Kat said flatly, while Ethan deadpanned: "So, I have to hold my breath for _three_ minutes."

"You can do that." Benji replied confidently, making Ethan raise a brow as Kat gave him a look.

"The thing you're overlooking," Ilsa interrupted, "is the physical exertion. The more you exert yourself, the faster you consume oxygen."

"Don't worry about him." Benji replied, ignoring the looks Ethan and Kat were giving him. "Alright? All he has to do is install the fake profile before I get to the gait analysis."

Kat glanced at Ethan to see him staring at Brandt as incredulously as she was feeling. Benji went on, not noticing their expressions as he addressed Ilsa: "You said it yourself, it's the only way."

He chuckled a little as he scoffed: "That doesn't sound impossible."

Ilsa turned to look at Ethan expectantly, and he just gave a tight smile in return.

"Benji." Kat piped up and he finally looked at her.

"Yes, Kit-Kat?" He asked, before he froze at her expression.

"Maybe we should throw you in for three minutes." Kat said sweetly. "I can handle the computer while you're gone."

Benji gulped as Ethan grinned at Kat while Ilsa raised a brow, glancing between the three with a slightly surprised and thoughtful expression.

* * *

 **Virginia**

"Satellite over-watch covering all seven continents." Brandt muttered as he stared out of the CIA office, overlooking the surveillance room. "DNA profiling, facial recognition, drone surveillance, drone strikes."

He turned to Luther as he demanded: "So, how are we suppose to find Ethan, Benji, and Kat before they do?"

"I'm not even looking for them." Luther replied shortly as he scanned Ethan's drawing while typing on his laptop to start the search. "I'm looking for her."

He nodded at the picture and Brandt frowned, walking over as he asked: "What do you mean?"

"These sketches," Luther nodded at the two, "what do you see?"

Brandt leaned in, examining them more carefully. He took in the rough outlines on the man's face, none of the detailing clear and only really capturing the prominent features.

"Ethan's not exactly sure who this guys is." Brandt said slowly as he tapped the drawing. "But this woman…"

He picked up the heavily detailed drawing, examining all the smallest details about her that Ethan had captured. But more than that, the way he'd drawn it, the angle of the curves and the softer touches around the eyes and lips…

"He knows her." Brandt murmured, and Luther corrected: "He _trusts_ her. Bet you would be able to draw Miss civilian's face just as well- maybe even better."

Brandt winced at the jab, but Luther pretended not to notice as he moved on: "I'm betting that if Ethan's not already with her, he's on his way. Find her, find Ethan."

"Tell me it's possible," Brandt said urgently, "to pull facial recognition of a sketch."

"For mere mortals, no." Luther replied as he turned back to his computer. "For me, I could've done this at home."

"Alright." Brandt chuckled slightly, patting Luther's shoulder and letting him work.

He caught Hunley glancing back at them and quickly gave a curt nod, muttering to Luther anxiously: "How long is this going to take?"

"Found her." Luther replied as he punched a button on his laptop. "CCTV picked her up at the airport in Casablanca."

They watched as the scan made a match, before pulling a file and Brandt's blood ran cold.

"What the hell?" He murmured, staring in horror at the MI6 report on the woman – Ilsa Faust – and the red warning that flashed across the screen: 'Disavowed'.

"She's bad news." Luther whispered grimly.


	8. The Torus

Ethan and Ilsa jumped out of the plane, opening their parachutes as they approached the facility below. They sailed towards the rooftop, Ethan shooting an electric dart at the nearby security camera as he did.

Kat watched as she was granted permissions into the power plant's security system thanks to Ethan's dart, and she quickly typed at her tablet, switching off the camera that was pointed towards Ethan and Ilsa just as Benji drove up to the gates.

" _Card._ " The guard said as he walked over, holding out his hand and Benji handed it over nonchalantly as Ethan and Ilsa quickly folded their parachutes and ran across the roof.

The guard motioned for Benji to remove his sunglasses, and he did so quickly, apologizing with a sheepish expression: "Sorry."

The guard checked his face against his card before moving to swipe the card on the access pad. Benji quickly jammed all nearby signals from inside his car, preventing the card from reading. The guard frowned as nothing happened, before trying the card again. And again.

"Ethan." Kat said quietly, indicating he was running out of time. He and Ilsa exchanged looks as they hurried across the roof, sliding down to reach the glass panels on the top floor.

Ethan quickly placed his gadget on the glass, sending out sonic waves that vibrated against the glass before it finally shattered to pieces. Ilsa jumped down onto the conveyer below, Ethan jumping quickly after her.

Benji was sweating in his car as the guard returned towards him, saying: " _Your card is not working_."

"We're in." Ethan called at that moment, and Benji quickly released the signal as Kat switched the security camera on the roof back on. The gate slid open for Benji, the signal having gone through from the many times the guard had tried his card.

The guard looked up in confusion while Benji smiled, reaching for the card as he said lightly: " _Thank you._ "

The guard frowned slightly but handed him the card back, and Benji drove through towards the SCF facility while the guard returned to his security room and checked all the security cameras once more.

Ethan and Ilsa headed quickly along the conveyer, heading towards the maintenance booth in the centre. As soon as they were settled, crouched so that no-one would see them, Ilsa switched on her tablet to monitor what Kat was doing while Ethan called as he removed his outer jumpsuit: "Kat, it's a go."

"Uh, affirmative?" She replied, a little uncertain as to how to respond, and Ethan sighed as Ilsa raised her eyes to glance at him in disbelief.

"Why _are_ you letting the civilian accompany you?" Ilsa asked, more than a little curious.

Before Ethan could reply, the belt moved, taking them across the warehouse and towards the torus. They reached right over the middle of the gigantic whirlpool, and Ethan was about to call Kat to stop, when the belt stopped moving, lined up perfectly directly above the whirlpool.

"Good?" She asked, and he replied shortly: "Perfect."

He gave Ilsa a look that clearly said 'that's why', answering her earlier question. Ilsa raised a brow, but let it go as Ethan began taking deep breaths.

"One more time." She began as he began to loosen his body and take in as much oxygen as he could. "You have three minutes. Two and a half minutes to switch the security profile."

She held up their fake yellow profile, and Ethan took it, sliding it neatly into the sleeve on the right calf of his wetsuit.

"30 seconds to escape through the service hatch." Ilsa finished.

Benji added as he walked into the SCF, pretending to be talking on his phone: "Remember, conserve oxygen. Don't move a muscle if you don't have to."

Ethan checked his wrist for the monitor band Ilsa had provided him with, which had a timer for three minutes and showed his body's current oxygen level. He took deep breaths, filling up the oxygen in his lungs as he watched the monitor, breathing until he reached 100%.

Both Kat and Ilsa monitored his progress on their screens as well, Kat starting to bite her lip as she became steadily more and more anxious. She was keeping an eye on Ethan's stats, the torus and its water flow, and Benji's progress, and fear and anticipation was twisting severe knots in her stomach as they reached to the deeper phases of their plan.

Benji had reached the fingerprint scanner by the elevator, and Kat quickly let him through. As the elevator doors closed, he informed the others quietly: "I'm in the elevator."

"This is as far as I can get you, Benji." Kat added softly, her voice filled with worry.

He nodded so that she could see on the security camera, while Ilsa told Ethan as he peered over the edge of their conveyer: "That current will carry you to a torus. Once you're there-"

"I'll shut it down." Kat finished, starting to get impatient with the two continuing to talk and probably putting ever more pressure on Ethan.

"Important note." Benji added as he went down in the elevator. "The profile is in slot 108. And a slightly more important note," he continued, his voice becoming more worried the longer he spoke, "if you haven't switched that profile before I reach the gait analysis, I'm dead."

"Thank you, Benji." Ilsa deadpanned as Ethan's face went expressionless. To a trained spy, that meant he was nervous… and scared.

"Ethan, good luck." Kat murmured over the comms, and he took a deep breath, before nodding.

"He heard you." Ilsa replied for Ethan as he moved to the edge of the conveyer, conserving his breath as he set his timer. Kat watched anxiously as the clock began to count down from three minutes, while Benji started his watch timer as well.

Ethan pulled on his goggles before stepping over the edge of the conveyer, hanging on with his arms as he stared down at the long drop below him. He took one last deep breath before he let go and jumped right through the centre of the gaping hole. He plunged into the watery depths below, doing as Ilsa said and letting the current take him down and through and into the torus while both women monitored his body stats anxiously.

Benji meanwhile arrived at the SCF floor, and he took a deep breath as he walked out of the elevator. He noted the security camera in the corner and then the three walls of glass doors that stood between him and the central computer terminal area. He stepped out carefully, slipping a ring gadget on the combination lock as he placed himself strategically so that the security camera couldn't see him as the gadget whirred and found the right combinations for him.

As soon as it beeped green, the doors slid open and Benji walked to the next set of doors. Meanwhile, Kat waited for a minute to pass before she rebooted the cooling system, closing the currents. Ethan reached the torus, spinning around the circular container as the currents continued to push him around. He grabbed the nearest slot compartment as he waited for the currents to slow down, avoiding the spinning metal arms as he did so.

When the currents slowed, coming to a stop, Ethan quickly looked around, spotting slot 108 just a few slots over from his current position. He swam over quickly, latching onto the slot and starting to pull it open before ducking as he sensed movement behind him. The metal arm swung over his head, and as soon as he was clear once more, Ethan tugged open the slot.

Kat and Ilsa waited patiently from their respective places, watching Ethan's stats as he slowly began to lose oxygen. Kat had been biting her lip anxiously for a minute, before she was surprised as Ilsa asked suddenly, switching onto a private line on their comms: "Kat… can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?" Kat replied, taken aback by Ilsa's odd timing, and Ilsa wondered: "What _is_ your relationship with Ethan? You don't seem like lovers."

Kat snorted, despite herself, before she asked a little dryly: "Is this really the time?"

She could almost see the shrug the older woman gave as she replied lightly but seriously: "It seems a good a time as any- and I guess, I wanted to know how much he meant to you before. You know, just in case…"

She trailed off, and Kat understood. She replied evenly but with a hint of something in her tone: "He's not my boyfriend or anything- not even close. He's more like… an older brother. A dangerous brother, since trouble seems to have a bad habit of following him everywhere, but a dear brother nonetheless."

There was a pause as Ilsa digested this, before she murmured: "I see."

The almost warning tone in Kat's voice as she'd spoken hadn't escaped the British agent's notice, and it confirmed her guess that Kat cared deeply for Ethan in a familial way and would protect him as fiercely as he protected her. Kat opened her mouth again, about to ask something herself, before she thought better of it. She wasn't quite sure she trusted Ilsa yet, and decided to reserve her question after observing the older woman a little longer.

While the women had had their brief exchange, Ethan had pulled out the yellow profile card inside the slot in the torus, unaware of their conversation as he examined it quickly. It was identical to theirs, and Ethan stuck the card in his mouth, holding it between his teeth as he reached for their profile card. He examined it, spotting which side he needed to place on top when he slid the card in, when a whooshing made him look up.

It was too late, and the metal arm caught him in the middle, catching him off guard. Ethan clamped down on his teeth to avoid loosing air but he accidentally let go of both cards, the cards floating down as he was dragged away by the arm.

Kat glanced at the time anxiously, watching the countdown begin on the last minute. Ethan had less than 30 seconds left now to switch the cards and then another 30 seconds to get out of the torus before he drowned. Benji was checking the same thing as he cleared the next set of combinations, the doors sliding open as the countdown hit 52 seconds.

"Oh, no." Kat whispered suddenly and he almost paused.

"Kat?" He asked as Ilsa echoed: "No, no, no…"

"What is it?" Benji demanded, but neither woman responded. Neither could respond as Kat watched in horror as the cooling systems switched back online and Ilsa stared down to see the water starting the currents below. They both glanced at the screen to see the service hatch still secured- Ethan hadn't gotten out yet.

"What?" Benji repeated as he tried not to shout and not let his anxiety seep into his face, and Kat whispered: "Someone must've noticed the cooling system turning off. It's turned back on."

"What?!" Benji hissed, and Ilsa ordered: "Focus."

"I'm trying to switch it off." Kat muttered as she typed furiously, but she couldn't. Not without completely giving their positions away, at which point all of them died.

"Come on, come on…" Kat muttered as she tried desperately to find a solution.

Inside the torus, Ethan was just swimming back to the cards when the current started, pulling him backwards and away from the cards. He grabbed the sides of the floor panels, trying to haul himself closer to the cards while conserving as much oxygen and energy as he could.

He was starting to feel the effects - lightheadedness and a faint blurring in his vision – but he ignored it for now as he snatched a card and reached for the other. It was pulled away by the current as he did, and he let go of the floor, letting the current pull him away with the card and snatching it just as he passed their slot. He grabbed another slot, hauling himself along the current towards slot 108.

High up above, Ilsa watched anxiously as the service hatch continued to show that it was secured. Far out in the city, Kat watched in alarm as Ethan's oxygen levels hit 10%. And lower.

' _Oh, God. Ethan._ ' She thought despairingly, while Benji reached the gait analysis door. He swallowed as he saw the cameras moving to come towards his side of the sealed passageway where the analysis tested every person entering the computer terminal. He checked his watch, worried after Kat's cry, but straightened determinedly. He would have to risk it and hope and pray Ethan had pulled through.

In the torus, Ethan reached the slot but glanced at the two cards. ' _Which one?_ ' He made his decision, letting one go and sliding the other in, and in the SCF facility, Benji cleared the gait analysis and was granted authorized access into the central computer terminal.

"I'm in." He whispered, but Kat couldn't even be relieved as she watched Ethan's oxygen level go to 3% and the service hatch continued to show that it was secured.

' _Please, please, please, Ethan._ ' Kat begged as she watched his oxygen go down to 1%. It had just hit 0%, when suddenly the service hatch opened. Kat frowned, but didn't question it any further, quickly typing away to get them all out safely. She would deal with whatever happened after, once they were out of immediate danger.

Meanwhile in the facility, Benji finished downloading the ledger onto his flash drive and hurried out, getting in his car and speeding quickly away. He reached the café Kat had been sitting in, and quickly switched seats as he started pulling off his suit and dress shirt, revealing the casual tourist shirt underneath.

Kat hopped into the car, slipping into the driver's seat as Benji changed, before driving them away, heading for the sewers beside the plant where they had all agreed to meet.

* * *

Ethan choked, his eyes fluttering open. His vision slowly returned and cleared to reveal Isla leaning over him worriedly. She was breathing heavily and she was soaking wet, dressed only in her undershirt and bikini, but her blue eyes were wide and anxious as she examined him.

Ilsa dropped the emergency defibrillation pads from Ethan's chest, where she'd stripped the upper part of his wetsuit to get the defibrillator to restart his heart. She checked him as he began to cough, coming back to life painfully after almost drowning, and she murmured: "You're all right."

As Ethan hacked, she held his head, keeping him straightened as she soothed: "You're okay."

Ethan's breathing finally slowed and he leant back, exhausted but starting to feel okay after the painful re-awakening.

"See, what did I tell you?" Benji's voice floated across the sewage room as he and Kat arrived. "Difficult, absolutely, but certainly not imposs-"

"Ethan!" Kat cried, dashing over as she spotted the man lying with Ilsa leaning over him. Ilsa moved to let Kat crouch beside Ethan's head, while Benji's jaw dropped.

"Jesus christ, is he alright?" Benji demanded as he, too, ran over. "What happened? What happened?"

He paused as Ilsa glanced at him, while Kat leaned over Ethan's head, asking: "Ethan?"

He just stared at her, blinking slowly and she bit her lip anxiously. Benji meanwhile glanced at Ilsa, noting her appearance, as she avoided his eyes.

"Okay." Benji muttered as he slowly forced himself to calm down. "Okay."

He dug into his backpack, grabbing the set of clothes for Ilsa and handing it to her.

"Here." He muttered and she reached over to take it, when Benji tugged back on the clothes, murmuring: "Hey."

Ilsa glanced back as Ethan finally managed a nod at Kat, who leaned back satisfied. She looked over as well as Benji told Ilsa sincerely: "I misjudged you."

Ilsa stared at him, making no comment as she took the clothes and moved to the corner to get dressed. Kat observed her briefly before glancing back down as Benji moved to kneel beside Kat, saying to Ethan softly: "Hey, man. Hey."

Ethan's eyes slowly moved to him as he asked encouragingly: "You okay? How're you doing? Hey, buddy."

"Benji." Ethan said numbly, and Kat smiled in relief as Benji's face also broke into a beaming smile.

"Yes, it's Benji." He said gently as Kat sat back on her heels, feeling a little emotionally drained after the nervous wreck she'd been. "You did good. You take a moment, alright? Just-Just take a moment. There's nothing a little sunshine and fresh air won't fix you. You'll be as right as rain."

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked blankly, and Kat gave him a wry grin as Benji chuckled.

"Oh, hey." Benji added, reaching into his pocket and he lifted the flash drive proudly as he said excitedly. "Look-look-look."

Ethan turned his eyes to stare at it, his eyes focusing and unfocusing a little strangely. Kat patted his shoulder, rubbing small circles on it as he stared at the flash drive while Benji beamed: "We got it. I knew we'd get it."

He chuckled as Ethan smiled at last, looking tired but at least the colour was starting to return to his face.

Kat smiled widely as Ethan looked between her and Benji, while the latter added a little seriously: "Listen. I don't want to sound ungrateful, okay. I appreciate everything you do for me."

Ethan frowned as Kat glanced at him, both wondering where he was going with this.

"But one of these days, you're gonna take it too far." Benji said seriously, and Ethan chuckled as Kat laughed.

Benji chuckled, still a little high from relief and pride, as he lifted up the flash drive again, saying happily: "We got it. We're gonna nail that-"

He suddenly gasped, collapsing to the ground with a pained grunt along with the sounds of a strange whirring. Kat whipped her head around just as Ilsa dropped the defibrillator and punched her, hard, in the head. Kat fell to the ground, stars bursting before her eyes as pain wracked through her head and body.

Ethan blinked in shock, staring as Ilsa met his eyes briefly she grabbed the flash drive and ran.

"Wait." Ethan croaked as he struggled to get up. "Wait."

He'd just managed to get into a sitting position as Kat groaned and slowly started to move again, while Ilsa dashed out of the sewers.


	9. High-speed chase

"I thought you said you could find him?" Brandt said impatiently, and Luther countered: "I said I could _locate_ him. _You_ have to find him."

Brandt glanced at Luther from the corner of his eye before he turned his eyes back on the Moroccan road, muttering: "Right."

He swerved through the crowds in their four-wheel drive as Luther held up his tablet, searching for their woman in the crowds, and Brandt's lips pursed in annoyance. They'd been driving for a good hour or so, and he didn't think they were any closer to finding Ethan, and therefore Kat and Benji. And it worried him, especially considering their new 'friend'.

He scanned the crowds, hoping to catch sight of a familiar face as Luther did the same, both narrowing their eyes as they continued their manhunt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ilsa ran out to where she knew the car would be parked, perking up when she saw the silver BMW. She was almost home- all she needed was to get in and get away safely.

She pressed her hand to the window to unlock the car, before pausing as it remained locked. ' _Dunn…_ ' She realized. ' _Or Taylor. Or both._ ' Dunn had been more expressive in his distrust, but she'd seen the way Kat watched Ethan worriedly. If the civilian thought any harm could come to her friend, Ilsa knew she wouldn't be above taking safety measures.

Ilsa almost growled in annoyance, before she stopped as she felt a presence behind her. She turned slowly to see one of Lane's men step out of his hiding place.

"Where's Hunt?" He asked firmly, and Ilsa glanced back as she sensed more movement. She noted the men stepping out of from various corners and alleyways, just as she'd suspected Lane would do. He didn't trust Ilsa fully either.

Ilsa turned back to the first man, replying flatly: "He's dead."

* * *

"Oh." Benji grunted as Ethan hauled him to his feet and Kat staggered up as well, clutching her pounding head. "That really hurts!"

"Can you walk?" Ethan demanded as he shrugged on his own shirt, although he was really not in the best shape to be asking someone that question. He was staggering on his feet, as though drunk, and he was unable to walk straight though his eyes were determined as he stared at Benji.

"Yes." Benji groaned as he shook off the pain, and Ethan called: "Kat?"

"I'm fine." She bit out, her hand still clutching the side of her head but her vision was also clearing so she didn't think she had a concussion.

Both she and Benji then frowned at Ethan as he leant heavily against the former, saying in a slurring voice: "We have to get to her before Lane does."

He turned, almost falling on his face as he stumbled and Kat reached for him in alarm. He pushed off of her arm, running – or trying to – out of the sewers, with the other two right behind him. The three were none in very good shape, all staggering slightly on their feet as they tried to regain their bearings while simultaneously chase down their fugitive.

Ethan ran out onto the streets first, glancing around before spotting their car. Benji and Kat ran out, the pair catching their breath as they finally got back to normal, while Ethan made a dash for the car. Kat's eyes widened in alarm as he leapt into the air, intending to slide across the car hood and land by the driver's door.

' _Well, he at least landed in the right place._ ' Kat winced when Ethan toppled over the car hood, landing with a crash and a pained grunt beside the door. Benji frowned as he watched, walking slowly over to the passenger's side as he watched Ethan climb to his feet, slapping his hand on the window and unlocking the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Benji protested as Kat stood beside him, biting her lip. "Are you okay to drive?"

Ethan turned to him in confusion, his eyes wild and his hair a complete mess.

"I mean. A minute ago you were dead." Benji pointed out, and Kat nodded, chewing her lip worriedly as she watched Ethan stare at them blankly.

"What're you talking about?" Ethan asked, before he opened the door and climbed in.

Kat winced while Benji grimaced, the pair quickly sliding into the car as well as Benji muttered: "This is not gonna end well."

Ethan revved the engines before they were even fully seated, and Kat quickly grabbed her seatbelt as Ethan thrust the car into reverse, crashing into the car parked behind them. She winced again as she was jolted slightly, before strapping herself in as Benji did the same in the front while Ethan shoved the gear back into drive and took off down the streets.

Benji glanced at Ethan, noting the way he was breathing hard and kept twitching his eyes as though he was trying to focus through a haze. His face filled with dread as he turned back to face the front, knowing, with that sinking feeling in his gut, that this was going to end very badly. And his gut was never wrong about this.

Suddenly, a motorbike swerved around the corner ahead of them, and Benji cried as he caught sight of the face partially hidden by the helmet: "There she is!"

Ethan had spotted her too, and he stomped on the gas pedal as Ilsa spun on her bike, doing a perfect 180 as she turned and shot off down the way she'd come. They chased her as she went skidding around another corner, the car's wheels screeching as they made the tight turn, and Kat gasped as she saw what lay ahead.

"Stairs, stairs, stairs!" Benji cried in warning but Ethan paid no head as he drove them right down the steps after Ilsa. "Stairs, stairs, stairs!"

Kat wrapped her head in her arms protectively as they bounced in their seats, although it did little as Kat almost went flying right out and into the roof if it wasn't for her seat belt. Benji yelled the entire time they went bouncing along: "Ah! God, damn it!"

They landed at the bottom of the steps with a final crash, Kat bouncing up and landing hard back in her seat after banging her head into the window. Benji had been thrust forward, and he hit his face on the edge of the car compartment before being thrown back into his seat with a pained groan. He glanced at Ethan, noting the almost wild look in his eyes and grimaced. This was not over.

They went skidding across the cobbled street and onto the road, chasing Ilsa as she turned into a smaller side street. Kat was honestly fearing for her life, the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she watched, wide-eyed, while Ethan stomped on the gas in an effort to catch Ilsa as she sharply turned the corner at the end of the street.

* * *

"Whoa!" Brandt hit the brakes as a sleek motorcycle came speeding around a corner in front of him. Luther was thrown forward slightly by the sudden stop before he landed back in his seat as the pair turned to stare after the bike in confusion as it sped passed them.

They then whipped back to face the front as a silver car came flying around the corner as well, its wheels screeching as it skid to try make the tight turn, before crashing into a car parked on the other side of the road. It stopped momentarily from the impact and the driver shook his head, as though clearing it, before he glanced over.

Brandt's mouth dropped open as he stared at first Ethan, who blinked back stupidly from the driver's seat, then Benji behind Ethan in the passenger seat, and then to Kat as she sat up with a groan in the backseat. Luther was also staring at Ethan with a dumbfounded expression, slowly lifting his hand in a confused greeting.

Ethan waved back blithely just as Benji and Kat finally noticed the occupants in the other car. Kat's eyes widened, her mouth also parting in surprise while Benji's jaw dropped and he cried as he pointed at them: "Hey?"

"Will?" Kat asked in shock, but before they could do anything else, Ethan stomped on the gas again, and the car's wheels screeched once more as he took them off.

Brandt and Luther remained frozen for another second before Brandt quickly shoved the car into reverse, saying to Luther dryly: "I found them."

He made to start driving forward again, before he was forced to hit the brakes once more as an entire fleet of motorcycles came speeding around the corner.

"Come on, man." Luther groaned as the bikes slipped passed their car, and Brandt pulled forwards, before he was forced to stop as he touched the cars parked on the other side of the road, unable to make the turn.

"Shit." He muttered as he thrust the gear back into reverse, nudging the car back as far as he could before he hit the wall on their side of the road. ' _Seriously?_ ' He thought in exasperation.

"It's a high-speed chase." He snapped as he put the car back into drive. "You just had to get the 4 by 4, didn't you?"

The jeep's wheels screeched as he stopped once more before hitting the other car, as Luther protested: "Hey, look. Don't blame me. You chose the car."

"You just had to have it!" Brandt yelled as he reversed once more, before finally having enough room that he could make the turn around as he put them back into gear.

"Do you want me to drive?" Luther demanded angrily, and Brandt argued as they barely made the turn around at last: "Look, it's a stick!"

"Do you want me to drive?" Luther repeated, annoyed, as Brandt complained as he chased after Ethan's car as fast as the jeep could go, which wasn't much: "Look at this."

"Look how slow you're going." Luther retorted snarkily. "Speed it up!"

"I'll show you slow!" Brandt exploded, and Luther yelled back: "Save it for when you've got your girl!"

* * *

Kat's hands were clutching the sides of her seat tightly, terrified as Ethan sped them down the streets. Suddenly, another bike shot passed them, chasing after Ilsa, and Benji demanded as he pointed after the man: "Who's this guy?"

Kat gasped as they watched the man drawing his gun, firing at Ilsa.

"Shit!" Benji gasped as Ethan stepped on the gas, crashing into the other man's bike. Kat screamed as the man was thrown off, landing on their windshield before being thrown over the top of their car and rolling off behind them. She glanced back to see him land, before paling as she saw the rest of the bikers racing after them.

"Ethan!" Kat cried in warning as Benji spotted the same thing and gasped in fear.

"Down!" Ethan ordered and Kat immediately doubled over, locking her arms around her legs in a brace position just as the people chasing them began to fire at their car. Benji flinched while Ethan grit his teeth as the bullets hit the windshield, took out their rearview mirror, and then took out Ethan's side mirror.

Kat yelped as Ethan suddenly hit the brakes, choosing to lose Ilsa as he swerved around a tight corner and into an alleyway. Benji was screaming bloody murder as Kat clenched her jaws in an effort not to join him, while Ethan sped off down the alley as three bikers peeled off chasing Isla to chase them.

"Go, go, go, Go, GO!" Benji yelled at Ethan as they went skidding around various corners and accidentally hit several market stalls.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Benji chanted as Kat winced, hitting her head on her knee. "I'm okay."

"Ho!" Benji yelped as Ethan pulled another sharp turn. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

As Ethan made it into another alley, Benji glanced back over Kat's head.

"Here they come!" He warned as he watched the bikers steadily gaining on them. Ethan glanced at the rearview camera as it beeped, alerting him of the close proximity to a solid object. "What're we gonna do?"

Ethan hit the brakes, two of the bikers swerving to the sides of the car to avoid being hit. Kat screamed as Ethan pulled the hand brake, swerving the car around and effecting catching the two bikers, squashing them against the walls of the narrow alley as the car spun around.

Ethan released the brakes, shifting the car into reverse as he drove backwards down the street away from the last remaining biker. He was forced to look back over his shoulder to see where he was going, when Benji screamed: "Gun!"

"Kat, down!" Ethan ordered, and she moved so she was completely hidden behind Benji's seat, curling in on herself once more as Benji and Ethan also ducked while the biker began firing at them.

"Do you have your seat belts on?" Ethan asked suddenly, as he glanced back to see where they were going.

Kat's heart dropped to her stomach, knowing that couldn't be good while Benji screeched: "What? You're asking me that now?"

Ethan didn't respond as he took a deep breath before the car sped out of the alley, having reached the end of the street, and went flying right through a gate that led down into an open park. Kat screamed and Benji yelled as they were thrown high into the air.

"Hang on!" Ethan yelled and Benji began: "Ah!"

They were all cut off as the car crashed into the ground, throwing them all forward. Kat whacked her head against the back of Benji's seat while Ethan and Benji smacked into the airbags as they were activated. Glass flew passed them as the rear windshield, and then the windows, shattered, and Kat and Benji screamed at intervals as the car flipped.

They were all thrown about as the car went cartwheeling over and over, smashing bonnet over boot as it crashed through the park, and even the sparse car park. Kat hit her head on everything from the car seats, sides, and her own knees as she was thrown about with the car's movement, before she got one good whack on her temple and passed out.

Benji fainted as well, just before the car finally came to a crashing halt, upside down and skidding slightly before it stopped moving. Ethan groaned, the only one still conscious, and he quickly checked on his friends. Benji, he deemed, would be fine. Kat was harder to see, and before he could really check on her a bike pulled up beside them.

He quickly glanced back outside and Ethan's eyes widened as he saw their attacker getting off his bike. He began to frantically pull at his seatbelt, but it was stuck, and he tugged at it futilely as the biker slowly walked over, drawing his gun as he approached their car. Ethan's eyes widened, and he grunted as he tried to free himself, staring at the gun as it was slowly raised and pointed at him, before a car suddenly crashed into the biker, sending him flying.

Ethan blinked as he stared at the vaguely familiar white jeep that had come out of nowhere to save his life, before he sighed in relief as he remembered where he'd seen the vehicle before. He heard the doors to the other car being thrown open and the sound of scrambling, before Brandt's head popped down next to his as the man knelt on the ground to check him.

His eyes scanned the damage quickly before he looked back at Ethan, while Luther moved to check the biker they'd hit.

"You good?" Brandt asked, a hint of amusement in his voice and Ethan nodded.

"Things..." he muttered, "got a little out of hand."

Brandt nodded, the faint look of amusement on his face disappearing as he glanced back as Kat groaned in pain. She was slowly regaining consciousness, lifting her head from the crook of her arm. She knew she would have wicked bruises on the sides and back of her head, and probably one on her forehead and left cheek if the numbness was any indication.

"Kat?" Brandt called worriedly, and Kat moaned: "We are _never_ doing that again."

Brandt chuckled lightly, just as Benji also regain consciousness, yelling: "Ah! Look out!"

Luther chuckled while Benji slowly calmed down, noticing they were okay for the most part. Brandt moved to Kat's side as Luther walked over, heaving Ethan's door open and helping him out. He checked on Ethan, who waved him off and Luther moved to help Benji as Brandt wrenched open the door to Kat's side.

Ethan stared as he heard the sound of motorcycles, and just spotted Ilsa driving away in the distance. He frowned, eyes narrowing, as Luther pulled open Benji's door. He peered in and Benji greeted nonchalantly: "Oh, hi boys. What did I miss?"

Luther grinned before he moved to help Benji as Brandt reached in to help Kat as she tugged at her belt.

"Here." He said as he pushed her hand aside gently before pulling at the belt and unfastening it for her. She was watching him closely, her green eyes flickering with a hint of anger as she stared at him defiantly. He ignored the look as he pulled her free, and she pushed his hands away.

"I can get out on my own." She muttered and he nodded, letting her go and pulling himself back out of the car.

"Watch out for the glass." He warned and she nodded as she carefully began crawling out, while Luther pulled out a knife to free Benji from his stuck seatbelt.

"Ooh. That look sharp." Benji muttered as he eyed the knife warily. "Careful, careful."

Kat had just crawled out of the car, Brandt reaching down to help her up, when they all heard the squeal of tires on pavement. Brandt and Luther shot up, looking up just in time to see Ethan taking off on their dead attacker's motorcycle.

"... Do I want to know?" Kat asked as she caught the dumbfounded looks on the two men's faces, and both Luther and Brandt glanced down at her.

"Er..." Luther began while Brandt's eyes darkened, and Kat sighed: "Nevermind."

She shakily got to her feet as Luther bent back down to help Benji, and she caught sight of Brandt's gaze as he stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What-?" Kat began defensively when Brandt reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into him. Kat just had time to catch the way his blue eyes blazed with emotion before Brandt's lips came crashing down on hers.

Kat gasped in surprise, and Brandt quickly used that to his advantage, his tongue fighting its way into her mouth and battling hers for dominance as Kat struggled against him. Or, at least that's what she'd meant to do. Instead, her hands had moved to wrap around Brandt's neck, her fingers sliding through his short blond hair and pulling harshly as she kissed him back just as deeply and passionately.

He returned the favour, his right hand curling in her long, caramel hair and pulling to tilt her head so that he could deepen their kiss even more, while his left hand gripped her waist and pulled her flat against his chest. Unfortunately, his hand in her hair had made her acutely aware of every single bruise there and she pulled back with a sharp gasp of pain.

"Kat?" Brandt asked immediately, letting go as she touched her head with a wince.

"I think I hit my head… a hundred times." She muttered, avoiding looking at him determinedly.

His gaze softened, and he moved closer, brushing away her hand as he murmured: "Let me see."

"It's fine." She brushed him off, backing slightly away from him. "I'll live."

"Kat." Brandt said sternly, and she mimicked: "Brandt."

His eyes narrowed at that, and Kat knew she'd hit a nerve. Good.

"Benji!" Benji interjected, and the pair glanced over to see Luther and Benji watching them, Benji a little apologetically and Luther with a raised brow. Brandt sighed.

"Come on." He ordered. "We should probably go to the safe house and wait for Ethan."

"You think that's where he'll be?" Luther questioned as Benji asked with an uncertain glance at Kat: "Shouldn't we, I don't know, chase after him?"

"That jeep wouldn't be able to chase a dog." Brandt said flatly, making Luther frown. He continued, cutting off an argument from the older man: "Regardless of whether he finds Faust or not, Ethan will call us when he needs us. So, until then, we need to treat Kat and Benji, so we're going to the safe house."

He looked at the two men, who paused thoughtfully before nodding in agreement. Kat turned, without another look at Brandt, heading shakily for the jeep. Benji glanced at Brandt once more before he moved to help her, while Luther turned to Brandt with a serious expression.

"The reason you chose to work for Hunley… was it her?" Luther asked quietly, and Brandt's eyes flickered over to Kat quickly before he looked away. He didn't reply, but he didn't have to. Luther nodded, letting the subject drop as Brandt also turned back to their car.


	10. Red Box

Kat splashed her face with water, trying to both to cool her bruises and her head, when she heard something move behind her. She slowly lifted her head out of her hands and looked up in the bathroom mirror to see Brandt leaning against the doorframe.

"You know, there's a thing called knocking." Kat said dryly, and Brandt raised a brow before tapping his knuckles on the door. Kat rolled her eyes as she finished washing up, ignoring Brandt as she dried her face on the towel.

She tensed however, when his fingers brushed over her shoulder, lightly touching the purple bruise that was forming, visible beneath her thin tank top. Kat turned, moving her shoulder away from his hand as she locked eyes with Brandt.

"What are you doing?" She asked, forcing her tone to be neutral although her eyes were narrowed warily. His face was as unreadable as it had ever been as he stood watching her carefully.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Brandt said finally, and Kat's hand twitched, almost like she wanted to curl it into a fist. Or slap him- that sounded really good at the moment too. "You should really put something on these- it'll help the bruises heal faster."

"I'm fine, thank you." Kat replied flatly, her tone clearly indicating she wanted him to leave her alone, and Brandt exhaled sharply through his nose, finally betraying a little of his frustration.

"Kat." He said in a warning tone, and she mimicked once more: "Brandt."

"Don't call me that." He growled and she returned: "It's your name, isn't it?"

"Not from you, it isn't." He snapped, his blue eyes blazing angrily as he let his composed façade slip and showed his true feelings. "I don't want to hear you call me that."

"Why not?" Kat asked a little sharply, and Brandt caught the accidental hint of bitterness in her tone and his eyes narrowed.

"You know why I ignored you the past six months." He said sternly, cutting straight to the point.

"And I don't see why you're choosing not to now." Kat pointed out, her lips pressing tightly as she glared at Brandt defiantly. "Not unless you're trying to be an insensitive jerk. Because when this is over," she gestured around them, "you all disappear, _again_ , and I'll have to live pretending you never existed."

Brandt sighed.

"Kat…" He began, but she avoided his gaze as she muttered: "It's true, isn't it? This," she indicated between them, "could never work. It's why you left in the first place. Why are you acting like it's different now?"

There was a beat of silence before Kat nodded sadly.

"See?" She asked as she made to pass Brandt and leave, but he caught her by the arm, swinging her around and grabbing her chin before he kissed her again. Kat froze before she bit his bottom lip. Hard.

"Ow!" Brandt pulled back sharply, and Kat glared at him.

"Would you stop doing that?" She demanded and he retorted as he pulled on his injured lip, wincing slightly: "No!"

"Why not?" Kat demanded, getting royally pissed off with him, and Brandt snapped back: "Because I love you!"

Kat's heart stopped and she blinked as Brandt did the same, clearly not having meant to say that.

"Shit." He muttered.

A silence descended upon them as Kat stared at Brandt with her mouth slightly agape. He'd surprised her, that much was certain, and his words made her chest suddenly feel so much warmer. But there was also a deep fear in the pit of her stomach, knowing he'd said words he should never have said.

Brandt sighed before he tugged Kat closer and she let him, too numb to fight him.

"I didn't mean to say it like that." He murmured and Kat's eyes focused on his once more as she swallowed.

"You shouldn't have said it at all." Kat said a little numbly, and Brandt sighed again.

"Maybe that was true... before." He replied quietly. "But, it looks like you're being dragged into our mess regardless. It isn't just about me, or even us, anymore." He admitted. "I thought… if it meant you could be safe and happy... I thought I could deal with never seeing you again. As long as you were safe. But when we found you in London…"

He trailed off, rubbing his face with his hand. Kat just stared at him mutely as he dropped his hand and admitted: "It was like my fears coming to life. And yet, still, I thought it would be safer for you away from all this."

He gestured around him vaguely. "So I tried to keep my distance, hoping Hunley would let you go." He exhaled sharply. "But then you disappeared in Vienna."

Kat swallowed, while Brandt sighed: "I thought I was going to have a heart-attack. And then it got worse, when you didn't resurface and Hunley ordered-"

He broke off as Kat blinked slowly.

"And I realized… it _wasn't_ worth it." Brandt sighed. "Staying away, trying to protect you by keeping you at bay, none of it was working. And it was just making me miserable, having you right here but not able to touch you, or kiss you, or tell you that I love you."

He finished at last, his voice dropping as he made his confession. Kat just continued to watch him silently, and Brandt waited, trying to gauge her reaction as she just stood there, without saying a word.

"Kat?" He pleaded. "Say something."

"I hate you." She said flatly, making him frown, before she leant up and kissed him, hard. Brandt blinked in surprise as she pressed against him, before he regained himself and kissed her back. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck as Brandt moved his hands towards her thighs, gripping her tightly. She understood and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist as he picked her up and sat her on the sink so that she wouldn't have to reach quite as high.

His hands slid up her back, one moving to cup her face while the other wrapped itself in her hair. Things were starting to get a little heated as Kat pressed close to him, and Brandt groaned while his hand tugged on her hair… and Kat winced.

"Ow." She mumbled as their kiss ended abruptly, Brandt letting go of her hair immediately and a look of alarm crossing his face as he checked her quickly.

"Sorry." He apologized, wanting to kick himself for forgetting about her many, many bruises, and Kat giggled a little breathlessly.

"That was anticlimactic… and unromantic." She joked and Brant cracked a smile, showing a hint of the boyish charm Kat loved.

"It wasn't how I planned it to go." He agreed, making Kat laugh lightly again before she gazed at him with warm green eyes while he placed his hands back, carefully, on her waist.

"That seems to sum us up." Kat murmured as Brandt leaned in again, gently placing his forehead against hers as they just stared at each other with bright eyes. "And if you were going to give up, it would've been easier to just tell me before all this."

He chuckled lightly as he replied: "Well, I'm telling you now."

"What are we going to do?" Kat murmured and he shrugged as he answered: "Well, it's in your hands now. I don't want to let you go, but if you-"

"Shut up." She told him before she kissed him again, and he did as she ordered, kissing her back, keeping his hands safely on her waist this time.

"I love you." Kat whispered when they broke apart once more. "And I'm staying with you, if you'll let me."

"Always." He promised and she chuckled: "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"No, really." He said seriously as he gazed into her emerald green eyes. "I'm keeping you right here beside me, where I can see you and protect you. Though maybe I should keep you away from Ethan, since _he's_ the real culprit for you getting tangled up in our mess and placing you in danger all the time."

"Hm, then I guess I should thank him." Kat joked lightly. "And if I'd known you'd come clean and confess when I became a wanted fugitive, I'd have done it sooner."

"Yeah." He chuckled, the sound causing Kat's heart to flutter.

He brushed her hair back tenderly, gazing at her with warm blue eyes as he murmured: "It took you kissing a rich asshole for me to realize I loved you; guess it figures it would take being on the run from the government to admit it."

"At least it wasn't me having to kiss another rich asshole." Kat pointed out, and he laughed, laughing even harder as Kat added jokingly: "I just had to kiss a stupid asshole."

"You didn't seem to mind." Brandt teased as he leaned in closer towards her again, and Kat answered a little breathlessly as he brushed his lips against hers: "Well, maybe I'm a good actress."

"Hm, maybe." Brandt agreed, leaning back and away from her.

Kat blinked as he grinned mischievously at her, suddenly looking years younger as he arched a brow and he teased: "Maybe I shouldn't put you through more misery then."

Kat's eyes narrowed and she let out a huff of air, making him laugh.

"You're such a kid." She sighed and he chuckled: "Look who's talking."

"Well," she hooked her legs around him to pull him closer to her, "would it make you feel better if I said I prefer stupid?"

Brandt let out a bark of laughter at that, shaking his head before he leant down to kiss her enthusiastically.

* * *

The group pulled up at the restaurant Ethan had told them about slowly, Brandt never letting go of Kat's hand as they walked carefully into the relatively isolated building. Luther and Benji had given him no end of teasing for it, but he preferred it much more than the cold silence he'd had to endure for months.

They spotted Ethan immediately, sitting in a far corner of the room, mostly hidden from the other restaurant customers' sight. The group walked over, Kat settling in a seat beside Ethan and Brandt spinning around a chair so that he could straddle it beside her. The others all settled into the remaining free chairs, watching Ethan as they noted his somewhat dejected air and the conspicuously missing Ilsa.

"So, what do we do now?" Luther asked, and Ethan looked at him before turning to Benji.

"Please tell me," he asked seriously, "you made a copy of that disk."

Benji sighed before pulling out the spare flash drive as he replied: "Of course I made a copy."

Kat smiled a little as Ethan nodded, his eyes moving to rest on Kat just briefly. He noted the faint bruises forming on her forehead and left cheek, although it looked like she'd had them treated. Probably by Brandt if the agent's slightly smug air and the cut on his lower lip were anything to go by.

Brant caught Ethan's raised brow and he nodded in answer to the silent question before asking lightly, returning to business: "So, where are we going?"

* * *

 **London**

Luther sat at the table typing away at his computer, the flash drive inserted, as he tried to get into the ledger. Benji sat watching over his shoulder, while Ethan was anxiously pacing the warehouse they had chosen to hide in. Kat sat across from Luther, her legs folded, while Brandt stood behind her, leaning on the back of her chair.

They finally all looked over as Luther exhaled sharply, stopping his typing with a defeated sigh.

"What?" Ethan demanded as he turned to look at his friend. "What's happening?"

"I can't open it." Luther admitted, and the rest of the group aside from Benji frowned.

"What do you mean you can't open it?" Ethan asked incredulously as he moved over to take a look, and Luther said flatly: "I mean I can't open it, ever."

"That's a red box." Benji sighed as he pointed at the screen and Brandt looked up sharply, asking: "A what?"

"It's a red box." Ethan repeated numbly, his mind whirring and his thoughts racing.

Kat wasn't sure what it meant, but it didn't sound good. Ethan saw the brief confusion on her face, and he explained: "The British government uses it to transport state secrets."

Yeah, _definitely_ didn't sound good.

"Meaning it's triple encrypted." Benji took over as Ethan sank into a chair in the far side of the room, staring into space as he thought of a way around this new roadblock. "You don't get into that thing unless you have fingerprints, retinal scan, _and_ a voice phrase spoken by a specific individual."

"The Prime Minister of Great Britain himself." Ethan muttered, and Benji replied flatly: "Yes, him."

"So, what you're saying is," Brandt said flatly as he folded his arms and looked at his team, "there is no ledger. Which means we have no proof that the Syndicate even exist. So, we're back to square one. Only now, we're all wanted by the CIA."

Kat winced, particularly when Brandt finished sarcastically: "I'm so proud of us."

"Will." Kat chided, and he glanced at her while Benji pointed out: "What I don't understand is why is there a red box sat in a _private_ data vault in _Morocco_?"

"And why would Lane want it if he can't open it?" Luther added thoughtfully.

Kat frowned, exchanging looks with Brandt as Benji countered: "If Lane wants it, you can bet that he has a plan to open it."

He paused as his words caught up to him and he sighed: "And we just helped him steal it."

There was a dead silence for a minute as everyone came to the same conclusion.

"He's going to take the Prime Minister." Luther said at last, and Ethan replied softly: "Yes, he is. The question is how?"

"Well, we have to warn the British government." Benji said in alarm, and Brandt nodded as he reached for his phone in his jean pocket: "Yeah, MI6."

"No, no, Brandt." Ethan called, holding up a hand to stop the other agent. "Put down the phone. Let's _think_ about this."

Benji glanced at Ethan uneasily while Kat looked up at Brandt as he countered: "We have a responsibility to warn the British government, and _not_ gamble with the Prime Minister's life, Ethan," he looked at his friend pointedly, "just so you can beat the guy that's beaten you at every turn."

Kat tensed, while Luther and Benji glanced between the two arguing men uneasily. Ethan was staring at Brandt, and he asked seriously: "Is that what you think this is? Brandt?"

Brandt sighed, while Ethan turned to each of them as he demanded: "Is that what you think this is?"

Benji avoided Ethan's eyes, clearly undecided while Luther's face was thoughtful. Kat was chewing her lip unhappily, clearly not wanting to get into an argument.

"I think," Brandt replied slowly as he looked right at Ethan, "right now, you're incapable of seeing that there's another way."

"And sometimes," Luther countered, "Ethan is the only one capable of seeing the _only_ way."

"And if he's wrong," Brandt retorted sharply, "then we have Vienna, all over again!"

Kat reached up, placing a hand on Brandt's arm in both an attempt to soothe and warn him. He took a deep breath at her touch, before he tensed again as Ethan argued: "No, you don't know him. If he wants something to happen, there's no preventing it!"

"That's why we have to warn the British." Brandt countered, and Ethan retorted: "Maybe that's exactly what he wants us to do."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Brandt demanded as the others watched the pair anxiously.

"We're going to warn the British." Brandt ordered, and Ethan snapped: "No. We're going to find Lane, we're going to get him. Before he takes the Prime Minister."

There was a pause, as each of them weighed their options carefully. Brandt's words made sense logically but Ethan had a point- Lane had proven himself to be a formidable foe and not just in wits but also his unpredictability. They were still as of yet in the dark as to why he _hadn't_ killed Kat six months ago, but if his actions proved anything, it was that he was exactly as Ethan described him to be.

And if that was the case, Lane would be more than ready to deal with the British government becoming involved, if he wasn't anticipating it himself. They all reached the same conclusion together, and Brandt exhaled sharply as he glanced down at Kat. She met his gaze, and nodded in Ethan's direction.

"Okay." Brandt finally relented, although he was clearly very unhappy with their plan. "Alright, Ethan. We're going to find Lane."

He tossed his phone onto the table, and the tension in the room subsided just slightly. It returned, however, as Brandt challenged pointedly: "But please tell me."

He looked right at Ethan.

"How're we going to do that?" He demanded.

"Ilsa." Kat replied quietly.

They all looked at her, Ethan thoughtful while the others were surprised. She caught their gazes and pointed out to Brandt: "You said you'd been tracking her to find us."

His eyes widened, as did the others', and they all turned to look at Luther's tablet, which was still searching for Ilsa Faust. As Ethan quickly turned to the tablet, Luther picking it up and Benji leaning over to see, Brandt leant down to meet Kat at eye level.

"Promise me, you'll do exactly as we say, and stay safe." It was an order that sounded like a plea, and Kat's eyes softened as she saw the fear in his eyes. The fear that things would go wrong, as they had in Vienna, or worse, and the CIA catching them. Or worse.

She nodded, saying quietly: "I promise."


	11. Taken

They waited, placing themselves strategically in the large London train terminal. Kat stood with Brandt, the pair not quite touching but standing so close they could feel the other's body warmth through their clothing. Brandt continued to scan the area as Kat watched him, chewing a little on her lip.

"Take a picture." Brandt commented suddenly. "It'll last longer."

Kat snorted despite the situation, shaking her head at him.

"Why would I want a picture of you?" She teased, and he replied easily: "So you can wonder how you managed to get such a handsome catch."

"Someone's confident." Kat said a little dryly and Brandt shrugged: "It's the truth."

"Didn't say it wasn't." She countered, and he smirked just slightly.

"Okay, can you two _please_ not flirt while we can all hear?" Benji demanded, making them both giggle like school kids.

"Ethan!" Benji complained, and Kat's eyes were sparkling with amusement as she exchanged gleeful looks with Brandt when Ethan called: "Focus, guys."

"She's here." Luther suddenly called, and they all straightened. Kat spotted the familiar brunette woman striding down the station, heading right in Ethan's direction. She watched as Ethan stepped out of his surveillance spot, moving to stand amongst the crowds right in Ilsa's path.

He wasn't very noticeable in the crowd of people moving about the large terminal, but Ilsa spotted him immediately, her pace slowing as her eyes met his. She turned, noticing Benji standing to the back as he pretended to be reading a newspaper, although he gave her a fake cheery smile and a small wave.

She turned again, quickly spotting Kat with Brandt, the man leaning against the wall, also with a newspaper in hand, as the woman stood right beside him. They looked for all the world like a couple waiting for their train, but their eyes were also trained on Ilsa as Brandt nodded at the woman while Kat simply observed her with the same nonchalant expression Ethan had on his face. It was a little disconcerting for the British agent, if she was being honest.

She turned in the final direction to see Luther as he stood by the payphones, looking like he was talking into it but he was looking right at her as well. Realizing she was completely surrounded, Ilsa turned her eyes back to Ethan, who raised a brow expectantly. Ilsa flicked her eyes over to a nearby café, silently signaling where to meet, and the pair headed for the table at the edge.

"So, that's her?" Brandt asked, and Benji replied shortly: "That's her."

They all quieted to listen as Ethan met with the British woman whom Kat couldn't quite decide whether to like or not.

"I have to say," Ethan commented lightly as he settled himself across from Ilsa, "you sure can ride."

"And he told us off for flirting." Kat muttered quietly, making Brandt shoot her a quick, amused look while Luther hissed: "Sh!"

Ilsa had smiled humourlessly at Etahn, before she began: "Ethan-"

"You're just doing your job." Ethan interrupted understandingly. "That's all we're going to say about it."

Ilsa's face was smooth, unreadable as she replied lightly: "Atlee said you'd understand."

"Atlee," Ethan repeated before checking, "your handler in British Intelligence."

She bowed her head once in acknowledgement, and Ethan cocked his head as he asked with a small frown: "And he didn't bring you in? Even after you gave him the disk?"

Ilsa's face turned just slightly colder as she said bitingly: "You knew perfectly well it was blank."

Ethan cocked his head slightly in confusion while Kat frowned a little, and Benji protested indignantly over the comms: "That's a lie. The disk she took from me was an exact copy. I'm sure of it."

Kat's eyes widened and she glanced at Brandt worriedly as he glanced down at her.

"Was it in your possession the entire time?" Ethan asked Ilsa carefully and her eyes narrowed, wondering at his question. She then frowned as she thought about it and…

"Oh." Ilsa groaned, closing her eyes as she remembered her meeting with Atlee when she'd placed the flash drive onto his newspaper for the duration of their talk. A newspaper that could have been covering any technology underneath. "They don't care if you live or die."

She then paused, and she turned her eyes back on Ethan as she said slowly: "But you knew I was going to take it to him."

"I hoped you would." Ethan countered, and Ilsa's eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to read the man opposite her. His next words floored her, they could all see that.

"I hoped it would be enough to get you out." Ethan told her, and Ilsa's face became a little strained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Benji cut in sharply over the comms. "That means Lane doesn't have the disk, only we do."

"I have a question." Brandt chimed in flatly as he shifted just slightly closer to Kat. "If the disk was blank, why is she still alive? Unless, of course, Lane wanted us to find her."

Luther had hung up on his pretend phone call, the whole team tensing as they watched Ethan intently. Kat pressed closer to Brandt worriedly as he moved to have her standing by the wall instead, guarding her completely and not taking any chances.

Ethan kept his calm façade on carefully as he faced Ilsa, asking her slowly: "So, who're you working for now?"

"Lane," Ilsa replied, "Atlee, your government, my government," she listed, "they're all the same. We only think we're fighting for the right side because that's what we choose to believe."

Kat glanced at Brandt uneasily as he shifted, tensing. Ethan was better at controlling himself and he betrayed nothing but a light friendly air as he asked: "So what does that leave us?"

"The way I see it," Ilsa replied, "you have three choices. One, you hand me and the disk over to the CIA. I'm proof that Syndicate exists. Lane becomes their problem, and," she gave a mirthless smile, "your work is done."

"My thoughts exactly." Brandt piped up and Kat chewed her lip.

She could see the flaw in that plan and she just touched Brandt's arm to get his attention as Benji added: "Works for me."

Brandt glanced down at Kat, who shook her head minutely. He frowned, before he sighed as Ilsa listed the problem that Kat had noticed.

"But you know they're not going to believe you. And you will all be trialed for treason. Lane goes free."

"I'm afraid she's has a point." Luther muttered and Brandt exhaled sharply.

"Two," Ilsa told Ethan, "you let me walk away to an uncertain fate. You use the disk as bait to trap Lane."

Her head cocked and her eyes narrowed as she pointed out: "But some part of you suspects you've met your match. And being a gambler, you'll probably end up handing Lane that disk, whether you want to or not."

Kat wrinkled her nose, and Brandt's expression told her he was feeling the same way. They wanted to have more faith in their friend but…

"That is entirely possible." Benji pointed out. Ethan didn't react, knowing that while he was slightly annoyed at his friends' lack of faith in him, that it was the truth.

"And option three?" He asked.

The light smile on Ilsa's face disappeared and she was dead serious as she said: "Come away with me. Right now."

Ethan's mouth had fallen open just slightly while Kat choked on her own spit in surprise. She'd noticed the chemistry between the pair, but she'd never expected Ilsa to be quite so forward and daring about it. What was more problematic was the fact that it would be so tempting to Ethan.

"Oh boy." Luther murmured, echoing their sentiments exactly as Benji's jaw dropped, and Brandt glanced at Kat uneasily.

"And what about Lane?" Ethan asked quietly, and Ilsa replied pleadingly: "Forget about Lane. There will always be another Lane. There will always be people like us to face him. We've done our part and we've been cast aside."

Kat looked up at Brandt worriedly as she heard the slightly bitter tone in Ilsa's voice at that last bit. He was watching Ethan intently, concerned that he would be tempted. They all were. Because Ilsa's words were true: Ethan had done more than his fair share for America and the world, only to be branded a wanted fugitive by the country he'd called home.

"We can be anyone." Ilsa continued encouragingly. "We can do anything. It's only a matter of going."

Ethan stared at Ilsa for a moment, before his eyes shifted to stare into space. Kat was biting her lip so hard she was afraid she would draw blood. The worse part was… if Ethan chose to go, she wouldn't even hold it against him. Sure, she would be a little disappointed that he'd abandoned the mission… but she wouldn't be able to judge or blame him for it. Not this time.

Ethan finally turned back to Ilsa, and Kat almost sighed in relief as he said firmly: "Lane sent you to deliver a message, didn't he?"

Ilsa's face fell, and Kat didn't think the look of despair on the woman's face was fake as she whispered: "I saved your life twice. I won't be able to do it again."

"What's the message?" Ethan asked in response, and Ilsa folded her lips before handing him a cellphone. Ethan moved to take it, but the second his hand touched the phone a loud, sharp squeal sounded in all their ears as the feedback rang shrilly over their comms.

Kat grimaced in pain, clutching her ear, just like the others while Ilsa frowned in confusion. Brandt had instinctively moved to cover Kat's body with his, one hand on the wall by her head as he held her between his arms while his free hand touched his ear in pain. The sound had been brief, but they all knew immediately that they'd walked into a trap.

Ethan stood up sharply, looking around wildly as Brandt glanced briefly at Kat, checking she was all right against his chest, before he too whipped his head around. Kat peered around him, glancing around quickly as she tried to locate the problem, and her eyes landed on it at the same moment everyone else's did.

"Benji." Ethan whispered as he saw the empty spot where Benji had been seconds before. He turned to glare at Ilsa, but she was looking just as confused and alarmed as all of them. His eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything he was distracted by a call on his cell. He quickly accepted to see it was a video call, showing Benji, knocked out, and being taken into a black vehicle.

Brandt meanwhile glanced back down at Kat uncertainly as she looked up at him with wide eyes as they waited. Ethan frowned, trying to make sense of the video, before the Benji's kidnapper - and the driver of the vehicle – tilted the rearview mirror enough for his face to be caught on the camera.

Vinter smiled widely, winking at Ethan, before he moved the camera to show him-

"Parking garage." Ethan said immediately, and Brandt hesitated as he stared at Kat.

"Go!" She pushed him and he ordered as he ran off: "Go to Luther!"

Ethan was also already on the move, sprinting away as he ordered into the comms, pointing at Ilsa: "Luther, stay with her."

Kat saw, and she quickly made her way towards Ilsa as well while Luther hurried to do as Ethan said. Ethan and Brandt disappeared down the terminal as they ran at full speed to save Benji, while Ilsa looked around wildly. She spotted Kat racing towards her, and Luther as he pushed his way through the crowds to try and get to her. Ilsa tensed, watching for the opportune moment.

* * *

In the parking garage, Ethan and Brandt sprinted inside just in time to see the black, non-descript van drive off. They raced after the car in vain hope, before they were forced to give up as it sped out and away. Ethan's fist curled tightly as Brandt growled, before they both paused at a sound over the comms.

* * *

At the same moment, Kat had been racing to get to Ilsa and - when he would get there - Luther, while Luther shoved through the throng of people, trying to keep Ilsa in his line of sight. She was watching him, deeming the agent to be the greater threat, and just as a crowd of people cut off Luther's view of her for a split second, she left the table, disappearing into the crowd. Or so she thought.

Kat saw Ilsa move, and she started to alter the direction of her run, as she began to call: "Luth-!"

She was cut off as a hand wrapped over her mouth, silencing her as something was injected into her neck. Kat passed out almost immediately, and the man took her away quickly as Luther called in alarm, unable to see her: "Kat?!"

* * *

"Kat?" Brandt shouted sharply over the comms as he heard her get cut off.

Luther was looking around wildly, desperately, but he knew it was now futile. He couldn't see either woman, and he'd missed Kat completely. He hadn't seen her at all before she was cut off, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to find her now.

"Luther, where's Kat?" Brandt demanded when there was no response from Kat.

He froze and Ethan's eyes widened as Luther whispered over the comms: "She's gone. I'm sorry, Brandt. I lost her… both of them."

Brandt's hands curled into fists and he turned slowly to Ethan as he growled: "She set us up, Ethan."

He was still breathing hard from both the running and now the utter horror of knowing Kat was back in the hands of a terrorist. As Luther came running to join them, Brandt began to shake and he paced to try and keep some form of calm, when Ethan's next words made him crack.

"No." Ethan replied as he took deep breaths to catch get his breath back and keep calm. "She delivered a message."

"She set us up!" Brandt shouted furiously, whirling on Ethan, his blue eyes blazing with anger. "She knew this would happen!"

"Only Lane knows what's going to happen!" Ethan countered, and Brandt was about to yell back, or maybe throw a punch at Ethan, when Ethan's phone rang. He glanced at it to see an unknown number, and his jaw set in anger as he answered.

"I have a job for you, Ethan." Lane said softly over the phone. "And for the sake of your friends, you will do it."

"I'm listening." Ethan replied tightly, barely able to contain his own rage and frustration.

"Your mission," Lane murmured in his soft voice, "should you choose to accept it, is to bring me the unlocked disk by midnight today." Ethan's eyes narrowed. "Now say the words, please."

"I accept." Ethan answered, making Luther's eyes narrow and Brandt's nostrils flare in anger.

"Yes." Lane murmured. "I knew you would."

He hung up, and Ethan slowly lowered his phone.

"He wants the disk," Ethan told his remaining friends slowly, "unlocked, by midnight tonight."

Brandt closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly, while Luther said grimly: "Ethan, there's only one person on earth who can unlock that disk."

"We have to take the Prime Minister." Ethan said quietly, acknowledging Luther's words.

Brandt began to chuckle sarcastically, and Ethan turned to him slowly.

"Yeah, let's take the Prime Minister." Brandt chuckled before he turned to glare at Ethan.

"Let's just think about that for a minute." He said darkly, his jaw locked tightly as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"That's the only way to get Kat and Benji back." Ethan replied quietly, and Brandt countered angrily: "Ethan, that's exactly what Lane wants you to do."

"Which is why it has to happen." Ethan replied. "This is how we beat Lane."

"I am _not_ risking Kat's life with this plan!" Brandt exploded, and Ethan snapped back: "You think I am? This is the only way to get her back safely!"

"You're blinded by revenge!" Brandt yelled, and Ethan shouted back: "And you're blinded by fear!"

There was a pause as the two men breathed heavily, staring each other down.

"Brandt." Ethan said slowly, distinctly. "I know. All right? I know."

Brandt's jaw was clenched tightly, but he listened as Ethan said, his words coming faster as he tried to make Brandt see reason: "But that's why we have to let this go the way Lane wants. We get Kat, and Benji, back safely, and we beat Lane. This is how we make everything right. Can you see?"

Brandt frowned, not entirely convinced, and Ethan asked impatiently and with a hint of desperation: "Can you see it?"


	12. Loyalties

Director Hunley frowned as he flipped through the map, and the two drawings, Ethan had left behind in Cuba, before flipping to the file MI6 Chief Atlee had sent him on Ilsa Faust. He frowned as he stared down at the woman, her file stamped to mark her as 'Disavowed'. Why had Hunt been chasing this woman? That was what he couldn't understand.

He sighed, leaning back in his seat as he stared out the window of his private jet. He paused when his secretary stopped beside him, holding out his phone as he informed Hunley: "William Brandt, sir. He says it's urgent."

Hunley took the phone quickly, before taking a breath and answering calmly: "I had a feeling you'd come to your senses, Brandt."

 **London**

"Look, I'm only calling you because I've no other choice." Brandt replied darkly as he glanced around to make sure no-one was watching him as he stood in a London phone booth. "I'm trying to prevent a catastrophe."

"I can understand that." Hunley replied swiftly. "Where are you?"

Brandt took a deep breath before answering shortly: "London."

 **CIA private jet**

Hunley quickly covered the phone's receiver, ordering his secretary quietly: "Reroute us to London, now." He lifted the phone back to his mouth as he asked, checking his watch to calculate how much time he had: "Where in London?"

"I'll tell you when you land," Brandt replied flatly, "not before."

Hunley's jaw locked and he hissed: "I'm not interested in playing games, Brandt."

"And I'm not interested in seeing my friends get killed either." Brandt replied a little sharply. "So if I'm going to betray them, we're going to do this in my terms and my terms only. Do you understand?"

"Are you sure you want to threaten me when Miss Taylor's life hangs in the balance?" Hunley asked in a deadly voice, and Brandt's voice was harsh as he replied: "You harm her, Hunley, and not even Ethan will be able to save you from me."

Hunley paused, surprised by the blatant claim Brandt was placing on the civilian woman after the months he'd spent trying to prove a professional disinterest. Not that it had been all that convincing but…

"Keep your phone on," Brandt ordered as he read the agreement in the CIA director's silence, "instruction will follow."

* * *

 **London**

"Should've been gone by now." Luther commented as Brandt walked back into the warehouse, and the man muttered distractedly: "Yeah."

Luther glanced at Brandt, noting the tired, almost resigned air about the man, and he asked in concern: "You okay?"

Brandt paused as he grabbed his kit bag, glancing back over at Luther as he pointed out: "Yeah. We're supposed to take down the Prime Minister of Great Britain tonight. So..."

He sighed, turning and making to go, when Ethan called: "Brandt."

Brandt looked over, and Ethan met his eyes as he said sadly, but determinedly: "I cant' see another way."

Brandt's face scrunched as he admitted: "Neither can I."

He paused, before adding seriously: "But we do what we have to do for our friends, right?"

Ethan nodded, and as Brandt left, Luther muttered: "Yeah. _'Friends'._ "

"Luther." Ethan chided.

* * *

The hood was finally taken off of Benji and Kat's heads, both glancing at their respective captors first. Kat glared at the man who had kidnapped her, before glancing over and glowering at Vinter as the Russian man moved his gaze from Benji to her. He seemed almost amused by her clear hatred as he smirked at her.

Benji fidgeted before glancing down as he felt metal around his wrists, and he tugged futilely on his hands, manacled to the chair he was sitting in. Kat glanced down at his struggles, noting that she was in a similar position, before she noticed the man standing across from them.

Her eyes narrowed as she recognized Lane, not just from Ethan's pictures, but from their brief encounter six months ago. He looked the same as when she'd first seen him, pale with blonde hair sleeked back, and cold blue eyes behind his black-rimmed glasses.

Lane was watching her, his expression neutral, and they stared at one another for a moment. Benji glanced between the two uneasily, fearing for both his and Kat's lives. He was surprised at the amount of determined anger in Kat's face, warring with her fear, and he wondered very briefly if Ethan and Brandt would be proud of her courage. Or if it would give Brandt a heart attack.

He broke his train of thought as Lane walked slowly towards them, eyeing the man warily. Kat had tensed as well, clearly anticipating the worst, as Lane leaned in close to her face.

"Get them ready, please." Lane ordered, making both Kat and Benji frown. They glanced around, Kat's eyes flitting between trying to look around the office and eyeing Lane warily as he withdrew, turning away. Her eyes finally landed on something lying on the coffee table, and her eyes widened in terror as Benji's let out a gasp of horror.

Lane turned to smile at them as they glanced at him in disbelief, before he turned away and left them, while Kat and Benji struggled desperately in their seats.

* * *

Brandt strode down the parking lot outside the auction house, buttoning his suit cuff as he met Hunley halfway.

"You're right to call me, Brandt." Hunley said firmly as Brandt joined him, the pair heading towards the building. "Where is Hunt?"

"He's on his way." Brandt replied shortly. "We don't have much time."

"What does he intend to do?" Hunley questioned, and Brandt replied firmly: "What matters is he's alive. And I need your reassurance," he turned to Hunley as they stopped walking to face each other, "that it's going to stay that way."

Hunley turned as they heard the sounds of police sirens, and he raised a brow as he watched the convoy arrive, the British Prime Minister climbing out of one of the cars as his guards escorted him.

Hunley turned to Brandt, eyes narrowed as he demanded: "Have you informed the British Government that Hunt has targeted the Prime Minister?"

"I will help you capture him... alive." Brandt answered flatly. "That is the deal."

Hunley lifted a brow, turning thoughtfully before he paused. He spotted Chief Atlee in the distance, walking up the street and heading towards the Prime Minister, and he smiled a little. Turning back to Brandt, he said severely: "You picked up some terrible habits from your friend, Brandt. The worst of them being that you still believe you can control any outcome."

He turned to order one of his agents: "Stay with him."

He nodded at Brandt, and the agent nodded. Brandt sighed as he watched Hunley leave, walking off towards Atlee. There was nothing more he could do.

"Chief Atlee." Hunley called as he approached the man. "Chief Atlee."

"Director Hunley," Atlee replied with just a hint of surprise as he turned to Hunley, "how delightful to see you here. Last time we spoke, you were hunting rogue agents in Morocco."

Hunley cut right down to the chase as he explained tightly: "Chief Atlee, I have reason to believe that the Prime Minister's life is in danger."

Atlee paused, his attention immediately caught. He glanced around, noting the Prime Minister in the distance, before leaning in to say to Hunley: "I'm listening."

Brandt watched the two men exchanging words in the distance, his brows knitting worriedly. Kat's life was hanging in the balance, and he wasn't sure how he felt about the way things were going.

* * *

Brandt and Hunley waited inside the secure stateroom, standing about a foot apart from each other as they waited for Atlee to return. Hunley glanced at Brandt smugly, while Brandt ignored his looks as he focused solely on what was coming.

The doors finally opened and Atlee walked in, followed by the Prime Minister. Atlee let the Prime Minister walk in ahead, before closing the doors as he ordered his men: "Under no circumstances is anyone to enter."

"Yes sir." His agents replied, and Atlee closed the doors, satisfied with the security of the room.

* * *

"Help me to understand." The Prime Minister said as he settled into a chair. "Who is this man? Why is he after me?"

"I'm afraid, Prime Minister," Atlee said apologetically, "Director Hunley and I share responsibility for this."

Hunley took over as he explained: "Ethan Hunt was part of a disgraced intelligence agency which is since been dissolved."

"And he's gone rogue," Atlee continued and the Prime Minister listened intently as Atlee explained, "unfortunately intent on dismantling an imaginary terror network."

Hunley went on: "Our new intelligence suggests that he's been manipulated by one of your own former agents."

The Prime Minister's eyes narrowed in thought as he turned to Atlee, who explained: "Ilsa Faust, Prime Minister. She disappeared two years ago."

"And if you don't mind I asking," the Prime Minister interrupted, "what do I have to do with this phantom network?"

"Sir, this is William Brandt," Hunley introduced as he gestured towards Brandt who was standing in the far corner of the room, "a former colleague of Hunt's. He came forward with first hand knowledge of the plot against you."

"Sir," Brandt explained, "Hunt is in possession of a virtual red box that can only be open by you. He believes it is the key to bring down the Syndicate."

Hunley turned back to the Prime Minister, before frowning slightly as he noted the dark look that passed over the other man's face. Unseen by him, Atlee stiffened just slightly, his face losing a little colour as the Prime Minister asked quietly: "The Syndicate, you say?"

"Yes, Sir." Hunley confirmed. "That's what he calls it."

The Prime Minister turned his gaze towards Atlee as he said slowly: "Atlee. He couldn't possibly be talking about _that_ 'Syndicate'?"

Brandt's eyes slid over to Atlee, as Hunley's frown deepened.

"Because," the Prime Minister said in a warning tone, "you assured me that, that 'Syndicate' was merely an exercise?"

Hunley's eyes narrowed and he glanced at Atlee as the man protested: "And it was, Prime Minister. I can assure you."

"And yet," the Prime Minister said flatly, "here we have the Central Intelligence Agency indicating otherwise."

"I don't understand." Hunley said, genuinely confused, and Atlee said quickly: "Prime Minister, your life is in danger. I think our first priority is to move you to a secure location-"

"Sir." Brandt interrupted from behind. "Does the name Solomon Lane, ring a bell?"

The Prime Minister's face darkened even further as he replied slowly: "Yes. Unfortunately, it does."

Hunley's mouth had fallen open and he turned to Atlee as he asked in disbelief: "So, there actually is a Syndicate?"

Atlee turned to him quickly, while the Prime Minister explained in a controlled voice: "It was a hypothetical brainchild of Chief Atlee. Recruit former agents from other nations, supply them with a new identity and use them to surgically remove our enemies, both at home and abroad."

Hunley turned to look at Brandt in dismay before staring at Atlee incredulously while the Prime Minister continued: "It's operating budget was to be hidden offshore in a virtual red box which I alone would control."

Hunley turned to the Prime Minister in horror as he continued, his tone becoming gradually more agitated and angry: "It would've made me judge, jury and executioner with zero accountability. I rejected the proposal unequivocally. Furthermore, I was given every assurance it never passed the planning stage."

"Prime Minister," Atlee finally protested loudly, "there is no any Syndicate. These men have been duped by agent Faust."

"Atlee." The Prime Minister hissed furiously. "Save it for the public inquiry."

He pushed himself out of his chair, and Hunley warned: "Sir, I urge you not to leave this room."

"Excuse me." The Prime Minister growled as he made to leave, but Hunley his way as he pleaded politely but sternly: "Please. Hunt is uniquely trained and highly motivated. A specialist without equal, immune to any counter measures. There is no secret he cannot extract. No security he cannot breach. No person he cannot become. He has mostly likely anticipated this very conversation and is waiting to strike in whatever direction we move."

The Prime Minister's eyes narrowed, as Hunley finished: "Sir. Hunt is the living manifestation of destiny. And he has made you… his mission."

"Prime Minister." Atlee called softly, and the Prime Minister and Hunley turned to the MI6 Chief, just as he raised a gun and shot the Prime Minister.

Hunley stared at Atlee, aghast, while the Prime Minister blinked as he stared at the red dart in his chest before he began to sag to the ground. Hunley froze as Atlee pointed his gun at him, but when Atlee didn't shoot he carefully moved to catch the Prime Minister, helping him into a chair as Atlee kept his gun trained on Hunley.

As soon as the Prime Minister was seated, Hunley returned his full attention to Atlee, glaring before being stunned as the man reached up and pulled his face – or rather the mask – away.

"Hunt." Hunley hissed in surprise as Ethan tossed the mask away, stepping closer as he ordered, keeping his gun pointed at Hunley: "Sir, please step away from the Prime Minister."

Hunley did as he was told, still numb with shock as he stared at Ethan. He moved to the far side of the room as Ethan nodded at Brandt who strode forwards to the Prime Minister.

"Just relax, Sir." Brandt said soothingly to the Prime Minister as he removed the dart, pocketing it swiftly. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Atlee shot me." The Prime Minister said numbly and slurring a little as the drug took over his system.

"Yes, he did, Sir." Brandt agreed as he checked the man's pulse and tested to make sure he was fine. Ethan pulled out a tablet, tossing it to Brandt who caught it easily. Ethan continued to toss gadgets over, keeping his gun trained on Hunley who was staring accusingly at Brandt before he turned to Ethan.

"Hunt," he said quietly, "I hope you realize you set back US-UK relations to the American Revolution."

"Desperate times, desperate measures, sir." Ethan replied shortly as he dialed on his cell.

"I'm here." Luther answered swiftly from where he was still sitting in the warehouse, laptop ready.

"Standby to receive." Ethan called, and Luther answered firmly: "Ready."

"And tell Luther I heard that 'friend' jab." Brandt added, and Luther chuckled: "What? Tell Brandt to admit it- he _was_ thinking mostly about his _girl_ friend _._ "

"Luther." Ethan sighed, shaking his head at his friends' maturity. Or rather, their lack thereof.

Brandt grinned once as he guessed what Luther must've said to warrant Ethan's tone, but became serious once more as he finished getting ready.

"Scanning." He called as he used a round, monocle-like gadget to scan the Prime Minister's eye.

"Retinal scan, confirmed." Luther told Ethan, and he nodded at Brandt to let him know it was good.

Brandt quickly moved to grabbed to grab the tablet, kneeling beside the Prime Minister as he placed the man's hand on the tablet, murmuring: "Some convenience, Sir."

He placed his hand on the Prime Minister's wrist to hold it steady as the tablet scanned the man's hand and sent it to Luther.

"You've got a very warm hand." The Prime Minister told Brandt randomly, making him slowly turn his head to look at Ethan with a slightly horrified expression. Ethan just shrugged, as though to say 'what-can-you-do?' and Brandt turned back to the Prime Minister.

"Biometric, confirmed." Luther told Ethan. "The prompt is 'KIPLING'."

"The prompt is 'KIPLING'." Ethan told Brandt as he tossed his phone over, and Brandt nodded as he caught the phone.

He told the Prime Minister as he held the phone's receiver to the Prime Minister's mouth: "Sir, I'm gonna need a pass phrase," Ethan quickly checked his watch, "the prompt is 'KIPLING'."

"Yes, of course." The Prime Minister murmured. "'If you can keep your head when all about you are losing theirs. If you can trust yourself when all men doubt you'."

"You got it?" Brandt asked as he straightened up, and Luther replied in awe: "I got it. Oh man, do I got it."

* * *

Chief Atlee strode up to the stateroom, saying to the guards with a small smile: "I'm here to see the Prime Minister."

They frowned slightly, exchanging looks as one said in a slightly confused tone: "We were told not to let anybody in."

"By whom?" Atlee asked with a frown. The man glanced at his companion and Atlee looked over expectantly.

"By… you, sir." The man answered slowly. Atlee's eyes narrowed and pushed passed the men, throwing open the stateroom doors to reveal Hunley standing on the far side of the room with a clearly drugged Prime Minister sitting beside him.

"Hunley, what is this?" Atlee hissed furiously. "Security!"

The guards hurried in immediately, and Ethan and Brandt shut the doors from where they had been hiding behind them, shooting the guards and knocking them out. Atlee stared at the red darts sticking out the backs of his men before he whipped around as they fell to the ground.

"Chief Atlee." Ethan greeted. "Kind of you to accepted our invitation."

He fired his gun at Atlee, and Atlee blinked, staring at the red dart before he also fell to the ground.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, his voice also starting to slur, as he stared up at Ethan, Brandt, and Hunley as they stood over him.

"We know you created the Syndicate." Ethan replied darkly as he knelt down above the man's head. "But Lane went rogue and turned it against you, didn't he? And you've been desperately trying to cover it up. That's why you erased the disk when she brought it to you."

"That's… true." Atlee whispered as the drug took over. Ethan turned to level a look at Hunley as the Director turned to glance at him sheepishly.

"Now," Ethan addressed Atlee once more, "Director Hunley has some questions for you regarding Ilsa Faust. Namely, how you framed her."

"That's… also true." Atlee murmured, and Ethan stood up, satisfied. He and Brandt faced Hunley as the man stared at them in a mix of shock and apology.

Ethan handed him a vial as he explained shortly: "It's the antidote."

"When the Prime Minister found out about the Syndicate," Brandt added firmly, "Atlee had attacked him."

"Yes, that's true." The Prime Minister piped up from his chair, still out of it from the drug's effects.

"And then you saved the Prime Minister, sir." Brandt finished as he nodded at Hunley, who frowned slightly, particularly when the Prime Minister asked in surprise: "Did he? I'm very grateful."

Hunley glanced at the Prime Minister before slowly turning back to Brandt and Ethan. Ethan handed over his gun and Hunley slowly took it, meeting Ethan's eyes for a moment before he nodded in understanding and agreement.

"Sir." Ethan greeted with a small smile.

*A/N Hunley finally believes them! But it's not over yet…


	13. Counterattack

The second they were out of the building, Ethan made the call.

"You're cutting it very close, Ethan." Lane commented dryly, and Brandt's jaw clenched from where he could hear Lane's voice from Ethan's phone.

"I have what you want." Ethan replied shortly, not bothering, or wanting, to engage any further. "Where do I go?"

* * *

Luther looked up from where he was drilling as he heard tires screeching. He moved to meet his friends as Ethan pulled up right in front of where Luther had set up the laptop, ready for Ethan. He and Brandt climbed out of the car quickly, walking swiftly over, Ethan heading for the computer and Brandt heading for the back of the warehouse facility, shrugging out of his suit jacket as he went.

"Ethan, wait." Luther called as he moved to shut the laptop and forcing Ethan to pause momentarily.

"If I'm not there in 15 minutes, he'll kill Kat and Benji." Ethan hissed, and Luther pointed out seriously: "Your mission is to bring down the Syndicate. If Lane gets his hands on that money, we're unleashing a terrorist superpower."

"He'll never take me alive." Ethan replied just as seriously. "I'll make sure of it."

"What happens, Ethan," Brandt asked in concern, "if you can't make it back?"

His eyes held worry, worry for Ethan, worry for Kat, for Benji, and for the whole world as they knew it, as he stared Ethan in the eye.

Ethan met his eyes determinedly as he answered: "I'll make it back." Brandt bowed his head. "Just be ready."

Brandt nodded, getting to work as Luther let Ethan access the laptop. He moved to help Brandt as Ethan activated the message contained in the red box.

"Greetings, Prime Minister." The recording of Atlee began. "If you are viewing this message, it means that you have chosen to activate the Syndicate."

Ethan activated the accounts, reading through them quickly as Atlee continued: "This drive gives you access to 2.4 billion pound sterling in untraceable currency, that will allow the Syndicate to operate undetected for decades. Instructions to access these funds are as follows."

With less than ten minutes until meeting time left, Ethan finished reading the contents of the flash drive and he pulled it out quickly, drilling it and destroying it. Permanently.

* * *

Ethan arrived at the designated meeting spot, a small open restaurant near the Tower of London. He spotted Ilsa sitting at one of the tables so that she had a clear view of him. She caught his eye, and he noted she was looking very anxious as she glanced at the two figures sitting across from her. Benji was turned completely away from his line of sight, but Ethan could just make out the side of Kat's face and he could see how deathly pale she was.

Ethan swore internally. If Lane had hurt her, he was going to kill him, and then he would have to probably take Ilsa up on her offer to run, because Brandt would kill _him_.

Ethan turned slightly to see Vinter on the far side of the street, and looking back he saw Vinter's right-hand man standing down the street. He picked up on a few others, noting the way they were blocking him off at both ends of the street. He turned back to Ilsa, who was watching him with a grim expression, and Ethan walked over with a similar expression.

He entered the restaurant slowly, coming closer to see the earpiece hanging in Benji and Kat's ears respectively and he frowned as he noted the coats they were wearing. While it was true the night was rather chilly, he doubted it was Lane's generosity. Kat glanced over as he slowly came to a stop beside them, and Benji also slowly looked up.

"This is the end, Mr. Hunt." Benji told him in a controlled, emotionless voice, but his eyes betrayed him. Figuratively and literally. They were wide and filled with fear, but Ethan could also see the camera lens in his left eye. He glanced over at Kat as she looked up at him, and he saw the same lens in her right eye.

Ethan frowned and slowly reached for Kat's jacket.

"Careful." Ilsa warned in an undertone, and Ethan paused glancing at her, before he reached under Kat's jacket, parting it just slightly to reveal the bomb wiring all over her torso, locked in by a combination. She was watching him with a faint panicky expression as Ethan looked back at her.

He turned to Benji, slowly opening his jacket to reveal a similar setup on the man's torso, except his was complete with a timer, which was currently showing 3 minutes 50 seconds, and counting down.

"2 pounds of Semtex," Benji listed as Kat closed her eyes briefly, "500, 30 caliber ball bearings. Each." He repeated Lane's words. "Your friends are sitting on highly sensitive - pressure triggers. So, no sudden moves."

Benji swallowed at the end, his voice breaking just slightly and betraying his fear. Ethan glanced at Ilsa, and she showed him the gun she was holding covertly in her lap.

"Your final test." Ethan murmured, and Ilsa explained flatly: "When Lane has what he wants, I kill you, Kat, and Benji." Ethan's hands curled in fists. "If not, everyone dies."

Ethan glanced around at the crowds of people, enjoying the restaurant food, the night view from the Tower, walking along the river…

"No time to think, Ethan." Kat said, and he was a little surprised by how controlled her voice was. "Have a seat, please."

Ethan stared at Kat as she bit her lip, and he could see the fear in her eyes despite her best efforts not to show it. He nodded at her, trying to tell her it would be okay, and she gave the slightest nod back. Ethan moved to sit in the one free seat at the table, between the two women and across from Benji.

"Human nature," Benji said flatly, "my weapon of choice."

"From the moment I killed the young lady in the record shop," Kat's voice shook just slightly at that part before she reined herself in and spoke more calmly, "and kidnapped Katelyn Taylor, I knew you would stop at nothing to catch me."

"I also knew Ilsa wouldn't have a choice." Benji took over and Ethan's fist was curled so tight his knuckles went white at the way Lane was manipulating his friends. "Whether she broke you that night you met or let you go. Whether you let her run in Morocco. Whether she went to Atlee or not."

"You were certain we would end up where we are... right now." Ethan finished quietly.

Kat swallowed, trying not to shake as she watched the countdown on Benji's timer hit 2 minutes 10 seconds.

"Then again," Ethan continued suddenly, "so was I."

Kat stared at him, especially as he continued, staring right at her as he addressed both her and Lane: "I knew from the moment you didn't kill Kat that you were letting her live to use against me. And that's what you did."

She swallowed, not really knowing what he was doing. Was he purposefully goading Lane? She wasn't sure she appreciated it as she glanced over to see the countdown hitting 2 minutes.

"I know you, Lane." Ethan hissed. "Somewhere along the line you had a crisis of faith. Human life didn't matter anymore, or maybe it never really did. Either way, you killed too many innocent people without ever asking who is giving the orders. Or why."

Benji was also shaking slightly as they all wondered if Ethan had lost his marbles as he continued: "You blame the system for what you are. Instead of yourself. You wanted revenge. But Rome wasn't destroyed in a day. You needed help, you needed the money. A lot of it. And you'll stop at nothing to get it."

Ethan leaned forward, staring at Kat's eye as he stated: "That's how I know I'm going to put you in a box."

Kat was chewing her lip so much Ethan was worried she was going to bite it off, before she let go of her bottom lip, swallowing before she asked, repeating Lane's words: "Where is the disk?"

"You like to play games." Ethan retorted as he reached for a napkin and a pen. "I have a game for you."

He started writing on it, as they all stared at him like he was insane. Ilsa and Kat glanced at the timer as it hit 1 minute 20 seconds.

"I'll give you 50 million dollars," Ethan said, "to let Kat and Benji go. Each."

He held up what he'd been writing, and they stared at the bank account details. There was a pause of maybe ten seconds, but it was ten seconds too long. Kat was starting to fight the panic building inside as she glanced at the timer. 54 seconds.

"Where is the disk?" Benji demanded, and both he and Kat could hear the impatience in Lane's voice. "Where is the disk?"

"You're looking at it." Ethan retorted as he stared into Benji's eyes this time. "I am the disk. I memorized it, all 2.4 billion in numbered accounts. If those vests goes off, you get nothing."

Benji glanced at his chest, his face grimacing with horror while Kat's eyes widened and she closed her eyes in terror, before forcing them open as she stared at Ethan pleadingly. He was _not_ risking the lives of thousands on this gamble. How the _hell_ had Brandt agreed to this? ' _Because it's Ethan.'_ She thought wryly.

"Without this money, you are nothing." Ethan hissed. "Without me, you are nothing."

The timer hit 27 seconds, and Kat took a deep, calming breath as Ethan continued, taunting Lane: "Right now, you're thinking it's bluff. I'd never let my friends die. I couldn't possibly memorize the entire disk. There's only one way to be sure. Let Kat and Benji go."

Kat was biting her lip again, chewing enough to draw blood as the timer hit 10 seconds and down. Benji's face was scrunching with terror as he prepared himself for the blast, his eyes welling up with tears. Ilsa's entire body had tensed, preparing for the same thing as Kat closed her eyes, fighting sobs as her hands curling into tight balls and she waited to be blown to smithereens along with her friends and countless innocents.

At less than 1 second, the time stopped. Benji let out the breath he'd been holding while Ilsa exhaled deeply and Kat almost collapsed. Ethan glanced around, noting Vinter and his men starting to move, and he ordered Ilsa: "They come one step closer, shoot me."

She moved immediately, sliding her chair across to sit right beside Ethan, placing her gun at his side, and Vinter's men stopped walking swiftly at Lane's orders.

Kat was shaking now, while Benji let out another breath before saying to Ethan frantically: "You remember I told you, one day you were going to take things too far?"

He nodded at Ethan pointedly, adding: "This is me speaking, by the way, it's not him."

Ethan ignored the jibe, addressing Lane as he said, staring at Benji's left eye: "The only way this ends is you and me, Lane, face to face. Only this time I won't be locked in a glass box while you hold Kat hostage before me."

Kat glanced at him, her eyes filled with tears, but Ethan didn't look at her as he snarled: "You want your money. The Bone Doctor is gonna have to beat it out of me."

He smashed his fist down on the table as he snarled harshly: "Now let Kat and Benji go."

Kat stared at him, swallowing hard as she struggled not to completely freak. She paused as Lane recited in her ear: "One…Three… Nine..."

She blinked before slowly typing it into the combination on her chest. He was clearly doing the same for Benji as Benji copied her actions, and Ethan watched as they disarmed the bombs and unlocked their vests. Benji removed his eye cam as Kat took a deep breath before doing the same.

Benji carefully shrugged the jacket and the vest off as Kat followed his lead, though she was shaking so much she was taking a lot longer. Her bravery had clearly reached its limit, and while she'd handled the actual danger calmer than Benji had, she was certainly not dealing with the aftermath nearly as well as the agent.

As Benji stood, Ethan quickly handed him a cellphone, murmuring: "Take Kat, and go."

She shot him a look as Benji did the same, both unhappy about leaving him.

"Ethan-" Kat began, but Ethan cut across her as he looked her in the eye: "Brandt and Luther are waiting, go."

She stared at him for a beat longer before she nodded.

"Be careful." She warned before she let Benji help her up and the two quickly hurried away from the restaurant. Benji covered Kat protectively just in case as they passed Vinter, who watched them go before asking Lane: "What do I do?"

Benji and Kat broke into a run, getting far away before they could be caught and used as bait for Ethan once again.

"Kill the woman." Lane replied to Vinter. "I need Hunt alive."

Ethan and Ilsa watched Vinter's men moving, and they knew what was going to happen, what Vinter would try to do. Ethan slowly turned to Ilsa, raising a brow questioningly and she nodded just slightly as she met his gaze determinedly, her blue eyes icy.

The second Vinter's men pulled their guns, the pair leapt to their feet, Ethan moving to shield Ilsa completely with his body as she lifted her gun over his shoulder and fired at Vinter's men. The civilians around them began to scream, ducking and moving away from the fight, as Ethan kept his body completely in front of Ilsa so that Vinter's men couldn't shoot.

He saw one of Vinter's men from trying to come up from behind, and spun them, grabbing Ilsa's gun himself and firing at the man. They moved as quickly as they could to get out of the restaurant, when Ilsa tapped his shoulder. He glanced back to see Vinter coming up behind them, and as the man tried to fire, Ethan spun to face him, shooting at Vinter while Vinter couldn't shoot them.

They ran out of bullets as they reached the edge of the restaurant, and the pair ran out into the night, using the darkness to help their escape as Vinter snarled and began to chase them.

* * *

 **Warehouse**

Brandt and Luther were sweating as they worked, drilling and trying to move as quickly as possible, when Brandt's phone rang. He quickly answered it, yelling over the sound of drilling: "Go!"

"It's Benji, where am I going?" Benji asked quickly, and Brandt demanded: "And Kat?"

"Really?" Benji asked in exasperation. "She's fine- you know what, here, you take it."

There was a slight shuffling noise, and then Kat's voice called over the phone: "Will?"

"Kat." Brandt sighed in relief, a grin tugging at his lips when Kat replied impatiently: "Not the time. Where are we going?"

He quickly recited instructions for her before ending the call and calling over to Luther: "They're coming."

"We're not ready." Luther protested, and Brandt replied shortly: "Then get ready."


	14. Meet the IMF

Ethan and Ilsa sprinted down the streets, literally running for their lives as they dashed away from the men chasing them. They dashed through roads, ignoring all the traffic and making cars honk at them in surprise and annoyance, and dark alleyways as they tried to lose their tails, when Ethan grabbed Ilsa, pulling her to screeching halt beside him.

They stared at the car coming towards them, and Ilsa demanded: "Which way?"

Ethan pulled her down a side alley just as the men coming from behind started firing at them, and the pair dashed down the tunnel ahead of them.

* * *

 **Warehouse**

Brandt looked up sharply as he heard the sound of running footsteps, Luther doing the same before they both relaxed as Benji came dashing around the corner, Kat right behind him.

"Kat!" Brandt called, momentarily dropping his drill as he moved to meet his unofficial girlfriend.

"Will!" She called, a relieved smile breaking across her face as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah, hug and kiss _later_." Luther said impatiently. "We have a job to do."

Brandt flipped him the bird behind his back, but Kat caught him and smacked his arm.

"Come on, Ethan's still out there." She ordered as she dragged him back to his drill while Benji grabbed another one and started to help. "He'll need all the help he can get."

"Aye-aye, ma'am." Brandt replied sarcastically, making her grin as she grabbed a drill as well.

* * *

 **London street**

The two men who'd been chasing Ilsa and Ethan made their way warily down the tunnel, their guns raised before them. Just as they were about to clear the dark structure, Ethan and Ilsa pounced, jumping out from the sides of the entrance and each grabbing a man and taking them down.

The car from earlier pulled up before the other tunnel entrance, and Ethan pulled the gun from his attacker's grip as he grabbed the man in a headlock, firing over his assailant's shoulder and taking out the men climbing out of the car. He shot his attacker right after that, before kicking the man Ilsa had, held in a chokehold, knocking him out as the pair sprinted away once more.

They ran down the streets, avoiding more of their pursuers and Ethan shooting anyone who appeared before them. They reached another alleyway, running to hide between a block of flats to catch their breaths. Ethan checked the gun he'd stolen, pulling the cartridge out grimly when he noted that he was out of shots. He and Ilsa shared a look before running through the block of flats.

Ilsa ran down the stairs at the end of the buildings, leading down to the next block, just as their pursuer came around the corner and he immediately charged after the woman's retreating back. Ethan leapt from where he'd been hiding behind a wall, tackling the man and sending them both crashing through a window into one of the flats.

Ilsa glanced back, turning to go help, when Vinter appeared, firing at her. She was forced to turn and run, heading swiftly away from the area as Vinter followed her while Ethan took out the other man, the pair going crashing out through another window to land back outside.

Unable to see Ilsa, Ethan ran in the original direction he'd been headed, limping slightly from where the glass had cut his leg as he ran in the opposite direction from where Ilsa had gone.

* * *

 **Warehouse**

"We're cutting it close." Luther muttered, and Brandt retorted shortly: "Stop wasting time telling us what we already know."

"Uh, guys?" Benji asked as he tapped the two poles he'd been drilling and it squeaked loosely. "This isn't getting tightened enough."

"Benji," Kat replied pointedly, "try using the _bigger_ screw."

"Oh…" Benji muttered as he grabbed the right-sized screws while Luther turned to Brandt with a raised brow, wiggling it.

Brandt caught the look and he said flatly: "Luther, don't even go there."

* * *

 **London street**

Ethan hurried as quickly as his numbing leg allowed him to, and he reached the end of a street just as another car pulled up on the far side. He glanced back to see Lane climbing out of the car, and his eyes narrowed. Finally, the big man was making his moves.

Lane's face was drawn as he stared at Ethan, who met the pale blond's gaze before turning and limping away. Lane's lips thinned as he followed swiftly, determined to make an end to this cat and mouse chase once and for all. He reached the end of the street to see Ethan heading for another, and he pulled his gun.

As Ethan paused, Lane fired and Ethan narrowly missed being hit as he ducked at the sound of the bullet whizzing towards him. He turned to see Lane, and quickly ran for cover, smashing right through the glass door of the building behind him in his hurry. Ethan spotted the open grating in the floor and glanced back to see Lane approaching and made his decision.

He scrambled across the ground as Lane started firing at him, narrowly missing the bullets as he skid across the floor and through the opening in the ground. Lane's jaw tightened impatiently as he moved slowly towards the open grate. He peered down to see Ethan lying on the ground a few paces away, breathing heavily from exertion and pain. He'd clearly tried to crawl away as he was a few paces further down from the opening, but had finally reached his limit.

Lane's eyes narrowed before he dropped himself down the grate as well, landing elegantly on his feet with a small metallic clang, as Ethan turned onto his back to watch him apprehensively. He was clutching his bleeding leg, and appeared to no longer have the energy to move, even to crawl further away. Essentially, he was helpless as Lane drew himself to his full height, staring coldly down at the wounded agent.

"Face to face." Lane hissed as he saw his triumph right before his eyes. "Just as you wished, Ethan."

Ethan slowly started to sit up and Lane took a step forward, only to blink in surprise as a wall of glass slid shut right in front of his face and locked in place. He leaned on it, frowning in surprise, when he sensed a presence beside him, clearly the person who'd closed the glass in Lane's face.

Lane spun, shooting at Brandt and watching as the bullet bounced off the plexiglass that Brandt was standing behind. He heard a sound above him and glanced up to see another piece of plexiglass sliding into place above him and he turned to shoot in vain at Luther as he stood behind another plexiglass wall while he pushed the roof closed firmly. Lane turned to fire one more time in the last direction around him, snarling as he saw Benji step out of the shadows, watching impassively as Lane began to kick at the glass in fury.

Ethan got back to his feet, the pretense over as he stared at Lane, trapped in the plexiglass box while the man turned back towards Brandt and kicked and punched at the glass before him as he watched Kat step out of the shadows behind the other blond man, standing close to her boyfriend as Brandt wrapped his arm around her waist while she glared right back at Lane.

Lane finally gave up, turning back to face Ethan, his eyes narrowing even further as he watched Ilsa walk up as well, a cut on her eyebrow from where she'd faced and won against Vinter. She just stared at him impassively, and Lane's gaze moved back to Ethan as the man said quietly: "It hurts, I know."

Lane's jaw clenched and his grip on his gun tightened, but Ethan wasn't fazed as he introduced: "Gentlemen, lady," he nodded at Kat, "this is Solomon Lane."

"Mr. Lane." Ethan continued as Lane glared hatefully at him. "Meet the IMF."

Lane's face twitched, his lips almost curling back into a mad smile as a crazy glint entered his angry eyes. Ethan nodded once at Benji, who turned and pulled the lever to release the gas from its cylinder. The gas hissed as it was released through the grate under Lane's feet and Lane glanced down as he realized what was happening.

In a fit of fury, he turned to fire at Ethan's head, emptying his entire cartridge even though it did absolutely no harm while the gaze completely filled the box, enveloping Lane and clouding both his vision and their view of him.

Kat tensed as Lane appeared at the corner of the box between her and Ethan, leaning on the glass to glare hatefully at both of them, throwing his empty gun towards her head. Brandt simply pulled her closer to his side as the gun bounced off the glass and Lane turned back to Ethan, staring at him face to face as the gas slowly took over his system.

He began pounding on the glass in an echo of Ethan's futile attempts to get free the first time they had ever met, but with one crucial difference. Ethan had been angry and desperate, fueled with the need to save those he cared about. Lane had no such attachments and it was in despair that he weakly pounded on the glass once, then, twice, before he finally fell, unconscious.

As Lane fell back and disappeared, the gas filling the box completely, Ethan looked towards Benji once more. He switched on the lights to the warehouse as Brandt turned with Kat still under his arm to get the car ready. Ethan stepped forward, and with a grim yet satisfied expression he shoved the glass box over so that it landed with a loud clang on the ramp behind it.

Luther got into their 'borrowed' (with help from Hunley) police van as Benji pushed the ramp, box and all, into the back of the van, pulling on his yellow police jacket as he did. Brandt stood beside the driver's cab, adjusting the police cap on Kat's head as she tugged on her own jacket, and she smiled up at him from under the rim before glancing over his shoulder.

Brandt also glanced back, watching Ethan watch Ilsa as she stared in almost disbelief at the long road ahead of her as she stood beside their black convertible.

"You're free now." Ethan told her softly and Ilsa turned to him with an almost vulnerable expression on her face. She looked like she was hardly daring to believe his words, yet the longing was clear to read in her normally closed-off blue eyes.

"Where will you go?" Ethan asked curiously, and Ilsa answered slowly: "I don't know."

She stared at Ethan, her eyes searching his before she smiled as she said, satisfied: "I've done my part."

"Yeah." Ethan nodded, and Kat smiled too as Ilsa glanced over Ethan's shoulder towards her.

"Katelyn Taylor." Ilsa called and Kat's smile turned soft.

"Ilsa Faust." Kat answered and Ilsa smiled before looking at Brandt.

"You'd better keep a tight hold on your civilian, agent." She told him. "She's certainly a keeper."

"Don't I know it." Brandt answered as he wrapped his arm around Kat's waist once more, pulling her close as Kat chuckled lightly. Ethan grinned as well as Ilsa turned her eyes back to him, when they all looked up as they heard the police sirens wailing in the distance, coming closer.

"Ethan," Luther called pointedly from where he was standing in the driver's seat doorway, "we gotta go."

Ethan glanced back, before blinking as Ilsa hugged him. It was intimate and yet so innocent, as she conveyed her relief, her joy, and most of all her gratitude… and love. Kat's smile dimmed a little as she watched them. So many goodbyes, always so many goodbyes.

"You better hurry now." Ilsa whispered in his ear as she held him close and Ethan smiled.

"Good luck." He whispered in her ear and she smiled too before she closed her eyes, savouring the moment for one more second before she let go. She turned and without another look back she climbed into the waiting convertible.

Ethan watched, a little forlornly as she started the engines, before a small grin appeared on his face as Ilsa bid in farewell: "You know how to find me."

With that, she drove off, heading out the warehouse parking lot and towards her freedom while Ethan watched. Kat watched her go as well, before glancing at Brandt as she felt his gaze on her. His blue eyes were clear and full of love as he stared down into her green ones, before he leant in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She returned it, both of them grateful to be alive and to have each other.

* * *

 **Washington D.C.**

Hunley sat staring into space, his face thoughtful as he thought through everything that had happened over the past few days. With the Prime Minister of Great Britain, Ethan Hunt, William Brandt and Benji Dunn, and the civilian who kept seeming to get mixed up in their affairs, as though her fate was a string weaved intricately into theirs, all coming together to create the insane tapestry that was the IMF.

"Director Hunley." A man called, but Hunley didn't pay it any heed as he remembered the Prime Minister honouring him for 'saving' him from Atlee, who had since been taken in by the British government. Hunt was free to do as he pleased, and Hunley was no longer going to stop him. Him, or Brandt, or-

"Director Hunley." The Chairman called sharply, and Hunley started.

"Ah... Mr. Chairman." He apologized, and the Chairman raised a brow before he let it slide.

"Six months ago," the Chairman pointed out, "you stood before this panel and demanded that the IMF be dissolved."

"That is correct, sir." Hunley nodded, and the Chairman asked pointedly: "And how do you explain your testimony today?"

"It's quite simple really." Hunley answered firmly. "We had reason to believe that the Syndicate had infiltrated our government at the highest level. In order for our man to infiltrate that organization, his cover had to be… absolute."

He finished simply: "The whole operation was known only to myself and a handful of IMF agents."

"So, the shuttering of the IMF was all part of an elaborate scheme," the Chairman summarized skeptically, "to expose the so call Syndicate?"

"That is correct, sir." Hunley replied, and the Chairman continued incredulously: "Which is why you're here today, asking for the IMF to be reinstated."

"That is correct, sir." Hunley repeated firmly, and the Chairman sat back.

"What of the civilian you mentioned before?" Another member of the panel asked. "It is my understanding that she was involved once more."

"Miss Taylor is no threat to us." Hunley replied swiftly. "She was in on the plan from the beginning, and gladly made the necessary sacrifices, including losing her job. We have since arranged for her re-employment under my seal of approval, and she will not be able to betray us without severe consequences"

The panel member leaned back while the Chairman shared a look with the rest of his committee before he leaned forward once more to say flatly: "I'm not sure the Committee approves of your methods, Director Hunley."

"Desperate times," Hunley replied, quoting Hunt's words, "desperate measures, Mr. Chairman."

The Chairman pursed his lips before turning to look at the other man sitting before him as he demanded: "And you, Mr. Brandt? How can you justify this deception, and would you agree with Director Hunley's assessment of this Miss Taylor?"

Brandt glanced at Hunley, the two men sharing a look before Brandt turned back to the panel to answer blandly: "I can neither confirm nor deny details of any operation without the Secretary's approval."

Hunley looked down, as though sighing while he was in fact hiding a smile, while Brandt kept a straight face, hiding just how badly he was fighting to keep a smirk off his face. The Chairman's jaw tightened in annoyance as he leant back, and he made his decision.

* * *

Brandt and Hunley walked out of the courtroom after the Chairman adjoined the meeting, neither looking at the other as they walked in a strict and collected manner. It was ruined, however, when Brandt said shortly: "Welcome to the IMF."

Hunley glanced at Brandt, his lips tugging at a smile as Brandt finished: "Mr. Secretary."

Hunley almost chuckled; and although he refrained from the inappropriate action, he still had a wide smile on his face as they walked down the hallway. Brandt had a similar expression on his face, his smile widening just slightly when he caught sight of the woman waiting by the car.

Hunley was now fighting his laugh as Brandt quickly schooled his features into a neutral expression, hiding a smile as she stepped up to meet him before they could all climb into the car.

"Agent Brandt." She said formally as she handed him a file, although her green eyes were sparkling with suppressed amusement. "The information you requested on the recent killings in Turkey, and the details on the suspects."

"Thank you." Brandt answered as he took the file, his fingers just brushing hers. "Agent Taylor."

*A/N So sad to finish this book, but hopefully you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I might do another sequel when the next movie comes out, but until then I just wanted to thank all my readers and to everyone who commented and showed support. It's meant a lot to me as a writer and I'm so grateful for you sticking this through until the end. So, once again, thank you!


End file.
